


Danganronpa: Seas of Hope

by ForbiddenKappa



Series: Danganronpa: Seas of Hope [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Puzzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 69,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenKappa/pseuds/ForbiddenKappa
Summary: When 16 Ultimate Students from Running Hope Academy awaken to find themselves aboard a Cruise Ship, seemingly by themselves, they are thrust into a killing game by their ship's captain, Monorisu.Riki Hirota, the Ultimate Animator, must solve mysteries revolving around murders among his classmates to escape the Despair Liner.Can Riki and his classmates stop Monorisu's Mutiny or will they meet their untimely demise.





	1. Prologue: Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> Danganronpa: Seas of Hope will be written in the Danganronpa game format and will include Nonstop Debates, Scrum Debates, Rebuttal Showdowns, and other minigames.

???: No one lives a normal life, especially if you know the kind of people I do.

???: I never thought I would be where I am today, standing at the doors of one of the most prestigious schools in the world.

Riki Hirota: I am Riki Hirota, the Ultimate Animator, and this is the story of my school years at Running Hope Academy.

                  Now I bet you're wondering what exactly that it... You weren't, well I'll tell you anyway.

                  More people know of it's Sister School, Hope's Peak Academy, the school I'm attending was built alongside Hope's Peak to prevent overflow of students in either.

                  I never thought I'd get to here in life, I was excited to get started and meet my new classmates, I never knew that this would end up how it did.

                  I remember blacking out when I first entered.

???: Hey kid, you okay.... wake up.... WAKE UP!

Riki Hirota: [Startled] Hey don't yell at me..... Wait where are we? _  
_

???: I don't know looks like a Cruise Ship, I do know that we ain't the only ones here.

Riki Hirota: [Somewhat relieved] Oh that's good I guess, anyway I'm Riki Hirota.

Maaya Madarai: [Welcoming but firm] The name's Maaya, the Ultimate Banchou.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait, Banchou, aren't you a girl?

Maaya Madarai: [Sigh] Yeah, it's a pretty long story, well not really.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Oh, well if there are other people here, maybe we should go see if they know what's going on.

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] Let's go meet the others then.

{Pool Area}

Excitable Girl with Jersey: [Loudly] Holy crud, there were still more people that didn't wake up!

_Her noise level alone made me jump_

Riki Hirota: [Expressive] Hey you, Jersey Girl

Excitable Girl with Jersey: Who me, I have a name and it's Keiko Toyama, the Ultimate Basketball Star.

Maaya Madarai: [Annoyed] Anyway, do you know what's going on?

Keiko Toyama: [Excitedly] Not a clue, I've just been playing with this girl here.

Riki Hirota: [Startled] Holy crap, I didn't see you there.

Short Girl with Metal Gauntlets: [Annoyed] Why, because I'm short.

Riki Hirota:  _I didn't want to admit it, she looks like she'd hurt me_ [Assuring] No, I'm Riki and this is Maaya, what's your name?

Kazu Izumi: [Calm] I am Kazu of the Izumi Clan, you can just call me Kazu though dearie, I'm the Ultimate Metal Smith.

Maaya Madarai: [Interested] So you can make weapons and stuff?

Kazu Izumi: [Calm] Of course, do either of you know what's happening by the way.

Riki Hirota: [Apologetic] Sorry, that's why we came to ask you guys.

Keiko Toyama: [Lowering her Voice] I don't remember anything after walking through the doors at the school and now I'm here.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Oh, thanks anyway.

_There was one more boy in the room_

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Hey do you know what's going on?

Tall Boy with Blue Jacket: [Stern] Sorry I don't know either, I heard you talking to Kazu and Keiko.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Oh, well I'm Riki.

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] Name's Maaya.

Kanto Iida: [Stern] My name is Kanto Iida, the Ultimate Apocalypse Prepper, people call me the Apocalypse Armageddon.

Maaya Madarai: [Annoyed] That's a stupid nickname.

Kanto Iida: [Annoyed] Fine leave me be then.

_We walked along for a bit coming across a Cabin Area_

{Cabin Area}

_We heard what sounded like a girl yelling and found the source of the noise_

Maaya Madarai: [Oh Shit Fucking Pissed] Hey brat, shut the hell up will ya.

Purple Haired Girl with Eagle Pin: [Angry] I can yell if I want, especially if it's my dumbass sister!

Blue Haired Girl with Bunny Pin: [Nervous] Please stop, we're obviously bothering people, I'm Airi Kaneko, the Ultimate SFX Artist.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] How dare you introduce yourself before me you bitch, my name is Aina Kaneko, the Ultimate Makeup Artist, now FUCK OFF!

_We fucked off as Aina had asked us, it was obvious that we weren't going to get anything from either of them and went to the only other person in the hall._

Riki Hirota: [Calm] Hello, I'm Riki and this is Maaya, do you know anything about what is going on and where we are?

Girl in Business Casual: [Distracted] Sorry, I don't.... know.... where this is. I'm Erin Ando, the Ultimate Executive.

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] That's impressive and all, but what do you make of this situation?

Erin Ando: [Undistracted] Well, I know that we are on a Cruise Ship, there's really nothing out of the ordinary other than half the ship being blocked off.

Riki Hirota: [Listening] Well is there anything else?

Erin Ando: [In thought] Well I did see a blocked off hole in the lounge over there, I didn't think much of it. 

_We decided ourselves to investigate this hole and we said our goodbyes to Erin._

{Lounge}

Muscular Guy wearing Happi: [Pissed] Why the hell won't this damn hole open!

Fat Guy in Purple Clothes: [Annoyed] It just isn't opening, give up.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Hey, do you guys know what's going on?

Big Guy wearing Happi: [Calming Down] No, name's Gouki Ono, don't let my appearance deceive you, I'm the Ultimate Babysitter.

Maaya Madarai: [Chuckling] A babysitter, what a lame talent.

Gouki Ono: [Chuckling] Don't underestimate someone like me, I can crush a rock with ease.

Fat Guy in Purple Clothes: [Cuts in] As for I, I am Hanto Orio, the Ultimate Esper.

Riki Hirota: [Excitedly] Woah, so you can read mi....

Hanto Orio: [Angered] For the umpteenth time, I can not read minds.

Maaya Madarai: [Annoyed] Hey calm down, he only asked a question.

Hanto Orio: [Apologetic] I am sorry, I lose my temper easily.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] This whole Esper business reminds of an anime... Though I can't remember the name right off my tongue.

Angry Boy with Hoodie: [Annoyed] Shut the Fuck up already, I'm tired of hearing you speak fatso.

Hanto Orio: [Annoyed] I told you not to call me that you demon.

Riki Hirota: [Calm] Hey I'm Riki and this is Maaya.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] My name is Kenta Katayama, I'm the Ultimate Gardener, now go fuck yourself with a corn stalk.

Riki Hirota: [Pissed] Hey I was only trying to say hi, what's you're problem?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] What did you just say to me.

_When he started yelling, we got right the fuck out of there and found ourselves in another area._

{Dining Area}

Black Haired Kid wearing a Black Jacket Wrong: Damn this place has everything.

Riki Hirota: [Calmed Down] Hi, I'm Riki and this is Maaya, what's your name.

Toshi Eguchi: [Friendly] Name's Toshi Eguchi, I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] Holy Shit REALLY!

Toshi Eguchi: [Laughing] No way, that was a lie, my real talent is that of the Ultimate Information Broker.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] The hell does that mean?

Toshi Eguchi: [Calm] I take information from one source and bring it to whoever else needs it, I never provide illegal information to anyone.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] That's cool, but do you happen to know anything about what's going on?

Toshi Eguchi: [Indifferent] Nah, this girl here is making me some tempura to pass the time, this whole thing ain't really bad.

Girl wearing Chef's Outfit: [Loud] And it is done, slow cooked Tempura in 10 Minutes!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Slow Cooked in 10 Minutes, HOW!

Zashiki Takahashi: [Pervy] I'm Zashiki Takahashi, the Ultimate Sous Chef, why don't we get together sometime.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Sorry, but no. Do you know what's going on.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Annoyed] No, I don't.

Maaya Madarai: This was no help, let's just go.

_The Dining Area connected to a Game and AV Room_

{Game/AV}

Girl in Red Hoodie: [Annoyed] Man this movie selection sucks, nothing good.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Hey, I'm Riki Hirota and this is Maaya Madarai, do you know what's going on.

Aki Sakamoto: [Indifferent] I'm Aki Sakamoto, sorry I don't really know what's going on.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Wait, what's your talent?

Aki Sakamoto: [Indifferent] It's not really much, but I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, not as impressive as the other talents here.

Riki Hirota: [Interested] It's not that bad, it's actually a cool talent, how'd you get it?

Aki Sakamoto: [Bored] I won it in a lottery, out of all the kids in Japan I won it.

_Two more boys had walked over to intrude_

Boy with Blue TShirt: [Excited] Don't put yourself down like that Aki, every talent is impressive.

Short Boy with Hanshin Tigers Cap: [Indifferent] Indeed, take my friend here, his talent doesn't seem like that much.

Haru Mitsuki: [Slowly Getting Louder] My talent is amazing, I'm Haru Mitsuki, the ULTIMATE MEMER!

Riku Shiroma: [Indifferent]: I am Riku Shiroma, the Ultimate Paleontologist, you must excuse my bro here, he doesn't have an inside voice.

Squeaky Voice: Yeah he's an idiot.

Deep Voice: Don't be mean.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Who said that?

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought]: This is Puppymaru and Kittenmaru.

Puppymaru: [Excited] I'm Puppymaru, that stupid head is Kittenmaru.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] You talk to dolls, that's kind of stupid.

Riku Shiroma: [Indifferent]: They are more than simple dolls, they are bone demons that help me on my Mining Expeditions.

_As Riku was about to finish a noise came from a monitor and static appeared on the screen._

???: Attention Passengers, please report to the pool area.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] That's odd, we should go.

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] It may be a trap, but I guess there's no harm.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Yeah, you could be right, but let's just go.

_Everyone had gathered near the pool and a stage had been set up._

Kazu Izumi: [Indifferent] What have we been called here for?

Haru Mistuki: [Indifferent] Like I know.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Someone had to have sent that message right. It couldn't have been any of us right.

???: [Loudly] You are correct young one.

_As a voice had said that a bolt of crimson has went past us all and appeared on the stage in the form of a stuffed squirrel with a bow._

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Which on of you dumbasses left their stuffed animal here.

Monorisu: [Annoyed] I am not a stuffed animal, my name is Monorisu, I am your captain.

Kanto Iida: [Annoyed] Okay whose doing that.

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Why I am of course.

Maaya Madarai: [Annoyed] Okay this is stupid, why are we here.

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Oh nothing, I just wanted to announce that you all will be participating in what I call a killing game.

Hanto Orio: [Confused] And what might that mean?

Monorisu: [Angered] Why I want you to kill each other of course.

_Everyone was stunned and silent when those words exited our captor's mouth._

_Kill Each Other._

Riku Shiroma: [Worried] This was a funny prank, now thou should cut it off.

Monorisu: [Confused] Prank, what prank. I'm being very serious. Kill in anyway you want, Beat, Bludgeon, Burn, Poison, Freeze, Stab, Drown, kill in anyway you want and you can go home.

Toshi Eguchi: [Intrigued] We get out you say?

Monorisu: [In Thought] Of Course, but every game has it's rules

_Monorisu had got up and handed each of us a tablet that opened up to a section stated rules._

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Now let me read off the rules and send you off to your killing.

**Rule 1: Students are required to live together** **aboard the Despair Liner until the foreseeable future.**

**Rule 2: When a murder has been committed aboard the ship, a class trial will take place. Participation is mandatory for the remaining students.**

**Rule 3: If the Blackened is identified correctly during the trial, they alone will be punished for the crime.**

**Rule 4: If the Blackened is not correctly identified, everyone else will receive punishment.**

**Rule 5: If the Blackened wins the trial, they will be returned to land with no consequences.**

**Rule 6: If Spotless students keep surviving class trials, the killing game will continue until only 2 students are remaining.**

**Rule 7: Nighttime aboard the Despair Liner is from 10:00 PM to 7:00 AM, the pool will be closed from here and water will be shut off at this time.**

**Rule 8: Any violence directed towards Monorisu is strictly prohibited.**

**Rule 9: Monorisu will never participate in a murder.**

**Rule 10: The Electro IDs are very important. Do not damage or lose them.**

**Rule 11: A body discovery announcement will play when 3 or more people discover a body.**

**Rule 12: Students have free rein to explore the ship as they please.**

**Rule 13: If any of these rules are violated, punishment is imminent.**

**Rule 14: Any rules may be added at any time by Monorisu.**

Monorisu: I hope you all understand now, happy killing.

_We all stood there after Monorisu had abruptly disappeared, we all thought that this can't be true. We were all just teenagers, we were scared, really anybody would be in this situation. We had to find a way to stop this._

**_PROLOGUE: MUTINY END_ **

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 16_ **


	2. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monorisu had revealed herself saying that the students were trapped on the ship. The only way to escape would be to kill your classmate. A decision on what should be done drives the students apart.
> 
> Can Riki mend the group's split or will it result in someone dying?

_Everything yesterday was just a blur_

_**Flashback Start**   
_

_Monorisu: [Angered] Why I want you to kill each other of course_

**_Flashback End_ **

_Everybody was scared as one should be in this situation, we had not even thought to do anything for the rest of the day._

_We had decided to meet in the morning_

{Hirota Cabin}

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Attention Passengers, It is now 7 AM. Rise and Shine and give it your all today.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Well, I guess that's the call, I have to get to the dining Area.

                  [Indifferent] I can't be worried now, I have to move forward.

{Dining Area}

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Morning Everyone, what's on the agenda this morning?

Kenta Katayama: [Angered] What the fuck do you think, how to get out of here.

Erin Ando: [Calm] Kenta, now is not the time to yell at each other, I have been thinking of a plan since last night.

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] And it's gonna be the best plan from the best leader ever.

Erin Ando: [Ticked] Idiot, I haven't even discussed the plan yet.

Aina Kaneko: [Angered] When did we even make you leader.

Erin Ando: [Calm] I most likely have the most experience being a leader here, so it's what makes sense.

Aki Sakamoto: [Indifferent] Anyway, what's this plan of yours Ando-san?

Erin Ando: [Calm] This is a cruise ship, correct?

Kenta Katayama: [Indifferent] Yeah, so....

Erin Ando: [Calm] There has to be Life Boats somewhere right?

Hanto Orio: [Calm] On my way to my cabin after yesterday, there weren't any connected to the boat harnesses.

Kazu Izumi: [Loud] I could try and make boats from materials on board.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Out of what, metal? That'll sink dumbass.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Metal isn't the only thing I know how to build with, it's just what I specialize in you nyaff.

Kenta Katayama: [Angered] And stop talking like that bitch.

Kazu Izumi: [Angered] Just shut ye geggie!

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Izumi-chan stop!

Kazu Izumi: [Restraining] Fine, I'll stop.

Kenta Katayama: [Smug] Ha, you have to hide behind your girlfriend.

Kazu Izumi: [Restraining] She isn't my girlfriend, I'm already spoken fer ya tube. Anyway, you started this argument.

Gouki Ono: [Getting Angry] If you guys don't stop, I'll hurt someone.

Erin Ando: [Calm] I agree, anyway, we should do a bit more investigating before we meet again tonight.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] I agree, we need to try and calm down and do some investigating.

Erin Ando: [Demanding] Let's meet back here at 6:00 for dinner and discuss anything odd we find.

_With that we all dispersed and I went back to my room_

_Look's like I have some Free Time_

**Free Time Start!**

{Pool Area}

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] This whole thing is a clusterfuck.

[Confused] You want to hang out? Sure.

_Me and Maaya hang by the pool talking while drinking tea._

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Maaya, I've been wondering why did you start a gang?

Maaya Madarai: [Sleepy] Oh well, it has to do with my dad, I don't want to bore you with the details.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You wouldn't be boring me if I was the one that asked.

Maaya Madarai: [Reassured] Well I guess that makes sense

                         [Thinking] Well, my dad's gang, the 8 Balls, got involved with the Yakuza not long after I was born. He only did it because of how we needed money. When I was 10 he went missing.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Do you think it was the Yakuza?

Maaya Madarai: [Saddened] I like to think that as well as that he's still out there kicking ass.

                         [Curious] What about you're old man?

Riki Hirota: [Thinking] Well, I'm not really sure. I ran away from home not long before coming here

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Oh, do ya want to talk about it?

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Nah, it's fine.

_Me and Maaya had a good time._

_Looks like I still have some free time._

{Lounge}

Aina Kaneko: [Angered] What the hell are you doing here?

                     [Calming] What, you want to hang out? Fine you have to do what I say though

_I hang out with Aina, but she has me do various chores for her_

Aina Kaneko: [Angered] Well, are you going to ask me something, Hair Spike?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Uh, What?

Aina Kaneko: [Ranting] Don't you want to know my life story, my favorite food or color or something, or may.....

Riki Hirota: [Quick] Maybe let's just start with.... your career, what's it like being a Make Up Artist?

Aina Kaneko: [Thinking] Well, I started out doing it for school plays, then my teachers somehow got my work all the way to a Producer and they wanted to hire me and my sister.

                     [Excited] It was all super fun, we mostly did ghost movies, I would have rather done romantic movies.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Huh, why? Do you like romantic movies?

Aina Kaneko: [Uncharacteristic Excited] Of course, being on this ship makes it feel like we're all in a big romance movie.

                     [Pervy] Maybe we can make it a romance movie.

Riki Hirota: [Embarrassed] Uh, actually I have something to do. We can continue this later.

_Well it was time to go back to the Dining Area and meet like we said we would._

{Dining Area}

Kenta Katayama: [Beyond Pissed] WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY WE SHOULD STAY HERE?

Erin Ando: [Calm] Someone's bound to be wondering where we are.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] That could be weeks, even months before someone finds us, we should just escape while we can.

Erin Ando: [Calm] Once again we don't have life boats to get out of here with.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] We'll make boats, okay.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Are you sure, I didn't find any materials to build boats with.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Fine, if there's anybody that wants to join the logical side come over here.

_Kazu, Aki, Kanto, Riku, the twins, and Gouki sided with Kenta while the rest of us stayed with Erin_

Kenta Katayama: [Smug] See, these guys are smart, we're going to find a way off this ship, you shitheads are going to stuck here for god knows how long.

Kazu Izumi: [Indifferent] I see the point he was trying to make before, we can't just stay here.

Riku Shiroma: [Indifferent] We can just take floorboards from the ship to make boats.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Attention Passengers, please report to the AV Room ASAP.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] What the hell, does that rodent want now?

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Well we shou......

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Did I ask you?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Well I was.....

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Whatever, let's just go.

_The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, we just decided to see what Monorisu wanted for the time being._

{Game/AV}

_When we entered the room, Monorisu was just standing there next to a box of CDs._

Monorisu: [Excited] Now I bet you're wondering wh.....

Erin Ando: [Impatient] Just tell us already.

Monorisu: [Ticked] Damn kids, too impatient. You need to learn to respect your elders.

                [Excited] Anyway, it seems the killing was going a bit slow, this is bad for ratings.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Ratings?

Monorisu: [Excited] I decided to take things into my own hands. I have a CD for each of you, watch them on your own and don't share them with others. Just pop them into the sides of your Electro IDs to watch them.

_We did as Monorisu says and I put my disc in. A boy appeared on the screen, I recognized him as my twin brother._

_???: It seems you made it buddy, you became an Ultimate, don't forget about ol' Junichi and the rest of us back home._

_I thought to myself that this doesn't seem that bad when the screen went black and appeared again with a destroyed landscape where Junichi had been standing._

Riki Hirota: [Terrified] What the hell!

_I had looked around and everyone had the same looks of terror._

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO YOU RED RODENT!

Monorisu: [Angry] I was just boosting your enthusiasm to kill, so I provided you with a motive. I have everyone's family members, if no one dies in the next couple of days your family and friends die. Let that run through your head before you think about escaping.

Gouki Ono: [Angry] Were you listening in on us.

Monorisu: [Excited] Well, I can't have my students running away on me. This was meant as a plan to make sure you don't leave.

_We knew we had a way out, she knew we had a way out. Monorisu ruined our chance by providing a motive to prevent us from leaving, our group is now at odds on what to do._

_We won't be able to prevent any killing if we remain like this along with the motive that we were given._

_What are we going to do?_

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 16_ **


	3. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble Arises aboard the Despair Liner, with the group being split and Monorisu announcing the danger that everyone's loved ones are in.
> 
> Can a murder really be prevented with the hectic situation.

_Were our loved ones... my brother really in danger. That's what Monorisu said, it was that night I had a hard time sleeping._

_Our group had planned a morning meeting for the next day._

 

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Morning guys.

Erin Ando: [Indifferent] Now that everyone is here, me and Toshi have something to announce.

Toshi Eguchi: [Excited] We have gotten a few questions about our food supply, we don't know if we have enough to last us.

                      [Calming] We have made up plans to build a fishing trap to catch fresh food.

Erin Ando: [Indifferent] We have invited a few people to help us with the construction, Miss Izumi and Mister Ono.

Kazu Izumi: [Indifferent] Anything to help my friends.

Gouki Ono: [Unusually Calm] Yeah, we have to stay alive no matter what.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confused] Weren't you guys on Kenta's side though?

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] We believe that there is a way to get off of this thing, but we have to stick together.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Where are we going to get the materials to actually build this thing?

Erin Ando: [Assuring] We have found something that we didn't see during our first investigation of this area.

Toshi Eguchi: [Assuring] We found a storage room with building materials, cooking utensils, swimsuits and swimming gear.

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] SWIMSUITS!

                     [Mischievously] Hey Erin, maybe we should go swimming later.

Erin Ando: [Ticked] No, me and Toshi are busy later.

Haru Mitsuki: [Surprised] You and Toshi are doing something.

Erin Ando: [Asserting] Yeah, you aren't really worth my time anyway.

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Not worth my time?

                     [Reassuring] That doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a pool party, right?

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Yeah, that sounds fun.

Keiko Toyama: [Excited] Yeah that sounds fun.

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Then it's decided, I'll plan it and we'll have it a couple of hours before our next meeting tonight.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] Yeah, that should ease tensions. See you all later.

_And we all left it at that_

_Looks like I have some free time._

**Free Time Start!**

{Dining Area}

Zashiki Takahashi: [Scared] Someone has to do something....

                              [Surprised] Oh, it's you what's up babe. Let's hang

_Zashiki had me taste test some snacks for the pool party_

Zashiki Takahashi: [Happy] Thanks for tasting the food, was it good?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Yeah, it was really good.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Excited] I replicated my papa's recipes.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You must have been really close to your dad.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Content] Yeah, it's just me him and our pet pig, Pudgy.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What about your mom?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Ticked] I don't like to talk about my mom, what a bitch.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What happened between you guys?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Ticked] My mom wanted me to be like her, she wanted me to become a woman who always does what the man says.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] You make gross jokes all the time and always do what everyone says.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Content] The jokes come from my dad and I usually only cook for everyone.

                              [Ticked] Anyway, my parents got divorced when I was 13. I ended up choosing to live with my father and my mom was being such a tit head about it.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You haven't seen your mom since?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Ticked] Once, haven't seen her after that.

                              [Content] Anyway, I have a few more dishes for you to try.

_Me and Zashiki had a great time_

_Looks like I still have some time_

{Game/AV Room}

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] This game is too hard... Oh hey, you wanna play.

_Me and Gouki played video games for a while_

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Gouki, might I ask why you wanted to become a babysitter.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Ooo boy, that's quite the story.

                  [Thinking] So, when I was younger I was being babysat, she was the kindest women ever. After babysitting me for a month she kidnapped me one day.

Riki Hirota: [Surprised] Holy shit, really.

Gouki Ono: [Thinking] Yup, anyway I was missing for 3 months, we had supposedly been in a secluded place. I was able to find a way to escape. I was able to find the police before she caught me, she was arrested and is still in jail. Ever since I had been working to make sure this happens to no other child, so I started my babysitting and childcare agency to prevent it.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] That's pretty noble Gouki, you're a pretty cool guy.

                  [Confused] Hey if you don't mind me asking, weren't you supposed to help Kazu with the fishing trap?

Gouki Ono: [Assuring] Oh, yeah. All I had to do was move the metal from the storage, Kazu is building it.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Oh, cool.

_Me and Gouki has a great time_

{Hirota Cabin}

_It's about time to go to the pool party, I wonder if it's set up._

_I heard familiar screaming when I went over to the pool_

{Pool Area}

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] What do you mean we can't swim?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Because I said so dumbass.

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] It's a free pool ass munch.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well my group is keeping it closed.

Keiko Toyama: [Sad] You can't just close it off.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] I can keep it closed off if I want, now leave this pool.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Attention Passengers, this is a special announcement. Please report to the entrance to the cabin area.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] What the fuck does that rodent want now?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] You're right it's kind of odd.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Content] Well, let's just go.

[Cabins]

_We all went over and found a tarp covering a large structure._

Monorisu: [Ticked] Thank you all for coming here, you're annoying friends, Erin and Toshi, wanted me to call you all over here.

Erin Ando: [Indifferent] Thank you Monorisu. Now, Kazu and Gouki have finished the fishing trap.

_With that said Toshi pulled off the tarp to reveal a metal fishing trap with a large net attached to it._

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Now, we shall test this trap. Gouki if you will please help me.

_Toshi and Gouki had tossed the net over the side of the ship._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] This is fucking stupid.

Monorisu: [Annoyed] SHHH... I want to watch.

_After a while the net was tugged and then pulled up by some machinery on the fishing trap, the net was opened to reveal both tuna and shrimp._

Kanto Iida: [Interested] It even caught some smaller fish, who made that net.

Kazu Izumi: [Excited] That would be my specially crafted net, Chum.

Kanto Iida: [Interested] Mind if I ask you about it later.

Kazu Izumi: [Excited] Bring me some baccy from the storage and you got yerself a deal.

Kanto Iida: [Thinking] Baccy? That's a cigarette, right?

Kazu Izumi: [Encouraging] Eh, close enough.

Erin Ando: [Content] Good, we will cook the fish tonight.

_We ended up having a feast of fried fish, smoked fish, tuna fish salad, and child-friendly drinks._

_Looks like I have some free time before night time starts._

**Free Time Start!**

{Game/AV Room}

Erin Ando: [Frantic} Come on. COME ON!

                 [Calm] Oh sorry, didn't see you there, wanna play?

_Me and Erin played some Mario Kart, she whooped my ass in it._

Erin Ando: [Relieved] You see this is what I'd rather be doing.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Don't you like being a company Executive?

Erin Ando: [Ticked] Hell no, it's boring.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Why'd you start doing it then?

Erin Ando: [Calm] My father took me to one of those take your daughter to work days. When he went to the bathroom, I ended up doing something with the companies computers and redid some of the math, turns out it helped the company a lot and my dad was replaced by me.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] So you were better at your dad's job than your dad? How old were you?

Erin Ando: [Content] I was 14, so it wasn't that long ago. When I got hired, they wouldn't let me leave. I agreed to stay, I would much rather spend my day playing video games.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] I like playing casual games, do you have a favorite?

Erin Ando: [Content] I absolutely adore playing shooter and MOBA games, we should play together when we get out of here.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Really, I'd like that.

_We played video games for a while longer._

{Hirota Cabin}

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Content] Sleepy little lambs must remember to sleep, so that means it is officially 10 PM and Night time officially begins.

_With my stomach full of fish, I decided to go to sleep and the night drifted away._

**_MONORISU THEATRE_ **

Monorisu: [Content] You ever wonder why people started drinking milk.

                [Confused] Like did people just see a cow udder and think, "Hey, I want to drink whatever comes from that."

                [Content] You can never forget that milk is extremely healthy, gotta build those bones kids.

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Content] Attention Passengers, It is now 7 AM, greet the day with excitement. 

_It's morning already, I figure I should go get breakfast before the meeting._

{Cabin Hallway}

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Hey Maaya and Haru, wanna go get breakfast together?

Maaya Madarai: [Content] Sounds like a plan.

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Let's hurry and get there before everyone else does.

{Dining Area}

_What I saw there wasn't something I wanted to see._

_It was a horrible and disgusting sight._

_Laying there with a knife in her neck and a large wound in her head was Erin Ando, covered in blood, dead on the ground._

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, a body has been discovered. Please report to the Dining Area.

_It was absolutely horrible, somebody had actually done it._

_The Killing Cruise Trip has officially begun._

**_STUDENTS REMAINING:_ 15**


	4. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has committed murder aboard the Despair Liner. Now Riki and friends must investigate the tragedy and figure out who committed such a heinous act.

_That announcement just now, so she really is dead.  
_

_Our leader Erin was murdered and people were trickling in after hearing the announcement._

 

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Okay, what the ever-living fuck did you idiots do?

Riki Hirota: [Sad] We found her like this, I don't know what happened.

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] My dear Erin was killed, who the hell would do something like this?

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] Last time I checked, she didn't like you dumbass.

Monorisu: [Excited] Now that you're all done sulking, it looks like someone actually did it.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] So wait, this is serious, someone is actually dead?

Monorisu: [Ticked] Well that announcement wasn't for nothin' now was it? So yes someone murdered Erin.

Toshi Eguchi: [Curious] Well now that she's dead, the killer gets set free right?

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Not quite yet, buster. The killer has to survive the Class Trial.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] The Class Trial?

Monorisu: [In Thought] Yup, for the next couple of hours you guys will be investigating the murder, then you will be taken to the trial grounds where you will all talk about the evidence and hopefully weed out Erin's murderer.

Riki Hirota: [Strong] Well, then we'll do just that, we have to figure out who Erin's murderer is no matter what.

**INVESTIGATION START!**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Before you go off, let me give you a little something.

_Monorisu had passed me a tablet and it turned on_

**_Monorisu File 1_ **

**_The victim is Erin Ando, the Ultimate Executive_ **

**_She died of a heart attack at approximately 10:30 PM_ **

**_She has 2 wounds, one in her head and the other in her neck._ **

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's this?

Monorisu: [Happy] It's the Monorisu File, it'll hold information on your dead friends.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Wow, this is actually really helpful.

Monorisu: [Happy] Now you may return to your investigation.

**< Monorisu File 1> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Hey Riki, mind if I join you in the investigation?

Riki Hirota: [Content] Of course Maaya, first we should investigate the body.

**[Investigate Wounds]**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Erin died of a heart attack, then what's the point of these wounds?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Maybe she had a heart attack when she was attacked.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] That's kind of odd though.

**< Erin's Wounds> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

**[Investigate Knife]**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Was this what made the wounds, the wound on her head is too small for this shitty steak knife.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] It has blood on it though, we should keep this in mind.

**< Steak Knife> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_It seems that's all to investigate on the body._

**[Talk to Kanto]**

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Hey guys, what's up.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Kanto, since you prep for the end of the world, do you perhaps know how to do an autopsy?

Kanto Iida: [Content] Of course, do you want me to perform one on Erin?

Riki Hirota: [Content] Yeah, can you find out which wound is older?

Kanto Iida: [Content] Of course, give me about 30 Minutes.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Thanks.

**[Investigate Metal Pile]**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What the hell is this?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] It's metal, this looks like it was the Fishing Trap, but what's it doing in here?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Does that mean the killer broke it?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] That makes sense.

**< Broken Fishing Trap> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] There's also all this string.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Maybe it was used in the crime somehow.

**< String> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Well that's everything here, we should go to the hallway.

{Hallway}

**[Talk to Riku]**

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Riku, what were you doing last night?

Riku Shiroma: [Indifferent] I was in my room, I was unable to leave though. Something was blocking my room's door.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] When?

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] If I can remember, about 10:15 last night.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Thanks Riku.

**< Riku's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Hey Maaya, how many ways are there to get into the Dining Area?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Just this one, why?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] The killer most likely lured Erin through this hallway to kill her in the Dining Area.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Yeah, but how?

**< Hallway> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_There's nothing else here, maybe we should check the storage area._

{Storage Area}

Maaya Madarai: [Yelling] WHAT THE HELL?!?

_Maaya yelled this while pointing to a bloodied axe._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's this doing here, it's probably another murder weapon.

**< Bloody Axe> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: Well, there's not really a lot here, let's go.

{Hallway}

**[Talk to Kenta]**

Riki Hirota: [Scared] Hey Kenta, did you see or hear anything?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] What the hell did I say about talking to me?

Maaya Madarai: [Angry] Do you know anything or not?

Kenta Katayama: [Thinking] Well now that you think about it, I noticed that that eyesore of a fishing trap was missing last night right before nighttime.

                           [Angry] Now let me get back to my investigation.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Okay, thanks anyway.

**< Kenta's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**[Talk to Keiko]**

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Keiko, did you hear or see anything last night?

Keiko Toyama: [In Thought] I heard Erin and Toshi talking about 30 minutes before she died, someone also sounded like they were in pain within the room next to mine.

Maaya Madarai: [Nervous] I wonder what it was that you heard.

**< Keiko's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We should probably investigate the Dining Area_

{Dining Area}

**[Talk to Kanto]**

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Kanto, are you finished with your autopsy?

Kanto Iida: [Indifferent] Indeed I am, it turns out that the wound on Erin's head was made first.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Still, why would the killer make the wounds even though they forced Erin into a heart attack.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] That's beyond me, I can't figure that out.

**< Kanto's Autopsy> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Hey Riki, what's this

_I noticed that Maaya had picked up some kind of bottle_

**[Investigate Bottle]**

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] It's a bottle of laxatives, why are these here though?

**< Laxatives> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**[Investigate Kitchen]**

**[Talk to Haru]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Hey I feel like something is missing.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Now that you mention it, the shrimp we caught is missing.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Yeah that is kind of weird.

**< Missing Shrimp> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We investigated everything here, let's go to the lounge_

{Lounge}

Maaya Madarai: [Disgusted] GROSS! Who the fuck puked here?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] This wasn't here yesterday, that's odd.

**< Puke Stains> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hey Maaya, when Keiko said that she heard someone in pain, why were you so nervous?

Maaya Madarai: [Nervous] If it proves my innocence, I was having certain.... "problems".

Riki Hirota: [Embarrassed] I'm sorry for asking, I'll keep your alibi in mind though.

**< Maaya's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] We should probably take down notes of where everyone's rooms are.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Good idea.

_Together we had jotted down notes of where everyone's rooms were._

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] It looks like that Aki's room is the closest to the dining area while Erin's is closest to the lounge.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Looks like we got that down.

**< Room Locations> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Everything must eventually come to an end, this investigation is one of those things.

                 [Excited] Please report to down the spiral staircase in the lounge to be escorted to the class trial.

_Looks like it's time, when the message ended me and Maaya did as Monorisu did and noticed that the metal plate in the lounge had moved down._

_We went down to find an elevator, everyone else was there too._

**[Talk to Maaya]**

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] Well, here we are.

Kazu Izumi: [Curious] Who do you guys think did it?

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I don't know, I just know that I did it.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confused] So are we going to have the trial here or what?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] From what that stupid rat said, it sounds like we're going into this elevator.

Monorisu: [Excited] Correct you are Mr. Katayama, just step on in y'all. I'll see you all down there.

_Monorisu disappeared as fast as she appeared and the elevator opened._

_We all proceeded to step in the the elevator started to go down._

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Damn, just how deep is this ship.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Creepily] Deep, very deep.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] God dammit can you just shut up?

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Kenta, don't get so mad.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] God, just shut up.

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] Don't take your aggression out on Aki.

_Before Kenta could say anything, the elevator stopped._

_The elevator opened up to a large room with podiums in a circle around the room, a big throne for Monorisu, and about a foot of water on the floor._

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Holy Shit, this is all in the ship.

Monorisu: [Excited] YOU ARE CORRECT AGAIN! Now everyone has been assigned an icon please go to the podium with your corresponding icon that will appear on your Electro ID now.

_As that was said a bear icon had popped up on my Electro ID and I found my podium._

_Somebody actually did it, Erin was killed._

_It's our job to find out who that was._

_A deadly game, a deadly life, a very deadly CLASS TRIAL!_

_**STUDENTS REMAINING: 15**  
_


	5. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally went for a kill and the group must pick out the killer, how did Erin end up in the dining hall and what happened to the fishing trap?

_**Monorisu File 1** _

**The victim is Erin Ando, the Ultimate Executive**

**She died of a heart attack at approximately 10:30 PM**

**She has 2 wounds, one on her head and the other in her neck**

 

**_Erin's Wounds_  
**

**Erin has 2 visible wounds on her body, supposedly they were made at different times**

 

_**Steak Knife** _

**One of the standard steak knives we use to eat.**

**This knife is covered in blood, too small to make the wound on her head**

 

_**Broken Fishing Trap** _

**The fishing trap Gouki and Kazu made**

**It was found in shambles in the dining hall**

 

_**String** _

**This was found near the entrance of the dining area**

 

_**Riku's Account** _

**Riku claimed to have been trapped in his room at around 10:15 last night.**

 

_**Hallway** _

**The dining hall is connected to the rest of the ship by a hallway next to the kitchen**

 

_**Bloody Axe** _

**An axe found in the storage, covered in blood**

**It was most likely moved from the dining area**

 

_**Kenta's Account** _

**According to Kenta, the fishing trap wasn't where we left it last night**

 

_**Keiko's Account** _

**Keiko heard Erin and Toshi talking 30 minutes before the murder**

**She also heard groaning in the room next to her**

 

_**Kanto's Autopsy** _

**According to Kanto, the wound on Erin's head was made before the one on her chest**

 

_**Laxatives** _

**An empty bottle of laxatives in the kitchen**

 

_**Missing Shrimp** _

**The shrimp from yesterday's demonstration of the fishing trap had went missing, we don't know where it went**

 

_**Puke Stains** _

**Gross stains we found outside the lounge area**

**The stains are dried**

 

_**Maaya's Account** _

**Maaya had some sort of problem last night, setting her alibi**

 

_**Room Locations** _

**According to the map, Aki's room is closest to the dining area while Erin's is closest to the lounge area**


	6. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Class Trial to determine Erin's killer is underway, who do you think did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points  
> 

**CLASS TRIAL START!**

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Now then, let's begin with an explanation of how the class trial works. During the trial you will present your arguments on who the killer is and vote on "whodunnit". If you manage to vote correctly the killer, hereby known as the blackened, will alone be punished. If you vote for the wrong person though, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will be allowed to leave when this ship docks. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

_I looked around the trial room, Erin was in the first seat with a blacked out swan on her podium._

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Now wait a minute, what's with the picture?

Monorisu: [Excited] I wouldn't want to leave your dear friend out just because she's dead, friendship breaks all boundaries.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Now isn't that kind of, you know morbid?

Monorisu: [Excited] It's just to make sure she isn't missed.

                [Ticked] Now get to it.

Keiko Toyama: [Confused] Now what should we start with, every great debate starts with a topic.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well, it's kind of obvious that Erin died from head trauma, the killer chopped up her head and boom, she's dead.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait, that doesn't sound right Kenta. I don't Erin died from head trauma.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well what the fuck do you know, nothing.

_I know Kenta is wrong about the cause of death, I'll just have to convince someone as stubborn as him._

**_System here, I think I should explain how the Nonstop Debate will work_ **

**_As the name suggests, people won't stop talking. What blabber mouths._ **

**_You will be provided with several truth bullets, one of which will be correct._ **

**_With these truth bullets you will figure out which_ Statement  _is incorrect._**

**_Good luck out there, System out_ **

**[Class Trial Hope Vs Despair]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

Truth Bullets

<Monorisu File 1>

 

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] I think we can all agree....

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] That Erin was hit in the head...

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] And she **died from the impact**...

Keiko Toyama: [Convinced] Makes sense, now let's vote

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Deary, we haven't even determined a culprit

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] God you are all so annoying.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjecting] NO THAT'S WRONG!

**BREAK!**

**{died from impact-Monorisu File 1}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Kenta, I don't think you even read the Monorisu File.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Yeah, the cause of death was obvious.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] The file says that Erin had a heart attack, that's how she died.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well for all we know, that rat is lying, right.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Actually, the file appears to be true Erin did in fact die from a heart attack.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] How the hell do you know?

Kanto Iida: [Ticked] Well, I performed an autopsy, what did you do?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well.... uh.... none of that matters right now.

Aina Kaneko: [Confident] Well, I can see right through you. You killed Erin didn't you Cunta?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME, BITCH?!?!

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] I called you Cunta, ass wipe.

Airi Kaneko: [Worried] Please, don't fight, we aren't getting anywhere with you guys at each others throats.

Riku Shiroma: [Indifferent] I agree, we won't achieve anything this way.

                      [Questioning] Anyway, did you kill Erin, Mr. Katayama?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Hell no, I was in the Game Room yesterday, Gouki was there too.

Gouki Ono: [Indifferent] I can vouch for him, he was there.

Hanto Orio: [Indifferent] That sets up Gouki and Kenta's alibis.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Well, do we know a possible murder weapon?

Aina Kaneko: [In Thought] Maybe the ass hat that killed Erin was getting ready to kill, then Erin had a heart attack. AND WHAM!!!, she was hit with whatever that weapon may be.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] How would Erin just have a heart attack when looking at a fast moving weapon?

_I think I know how she such a quick heart attack._

**_How did Erin have a heart attack?_ **

**_> The weapon was moving slow_ **

**_> Erin has heart problems_ **

**_> Erin was already having a heart attack_ **

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{Erin was already having a heart attack}**

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] What if Erin was already having a slight heart attack?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] How would that be possible?

_I need to think, there's something that may show she was already having a heart attack_

**_Hey it's me, your pal the System. I need to explain what it means to agree with your friends._ **

**_To agree just aim your truth bullets at_ ** _Statements **, it's as easy as 1 2 3.**_

_**Now go out there and make friends.** _

**[Class Trial Heat Up]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Truth Bullets

<String>

<Missing Shrimp>

<Laxatives>

 

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Now explain something to me...

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] How could she already be having a heart attack?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Could she have  _eaten something funny?_

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Maybe she _thought of something scary._

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Maybe it's  _something else._

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] It has to be something...

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] We may never find out.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agreeing] I AGREE!

Gouki Ono: [Content] I knew I got it!

**BREAK!**

**{** _eaten something funny_ - **Laxatives}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Loudly] LAXATIVES!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the hell are you screaming about?

Riki Hirota: [Excited] We found a body of laxatives, it was empty.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] How can laxatives do that?

Airi Kaneko: [In Thought] Laxatives are a drug, if you take too many you can overdose or have a heart attack, so laxatives being used could make sense.

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] And on top of having something flying at your face, it would be perfect... For the killer that is.

Riki Hirota: [Content] So we can conclude that the laxatives we.....

 **CUT-IN KEIKO:** TIME OUT!

Keiko Toyama: [Confused] Could laxatives have really been used though?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What makes you think that? The bottle was empty.

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] Maybe the killer was using the laxatives to distract us.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why would they do that?

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] Ain't it obvious you idiot.

**System here, sorry to bother you again. Your classmate is disagreeing with you.**

**Just take out their statements and find a point to contradict, you have to keep pushing back to make your argument.**

**Good Luck.**

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Truth Blades

<Laxatives>

<Hallway>

<Missing Shrimp>

 

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] The culprit didn't need to use the laxatives

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] It would be pointless...

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] Whoever it was only needed to use a weapon

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] They had some other kind of setup

**PUSH!**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why was the laxative bottle even there then?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Not to mention it was empty.

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] They planted it

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] As a means to  **distract us**

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] Man you really are dumb

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjection] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!

**BREAK!**

**{distract us-laxatives}**

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] If you were saying that the laxatives were a red herring, you're wrong.

Keiko Toyama: [Confused] There's no fish here.

Riki Hirota: [Explanatory] A red herring is evidence meant to distract.

                  [In Though] If the culprit was going to distract us they would use something else to distract us.

Gouki Ono: [Indifferent] So the culprit actually used laxatives in their crime.

Riki Hirota: [Content] We found the bottle in the trash can, specifically near the kitchen.

                  [Content] If the culprit was trying to distract us, they wouldn't attempt to throw it away.

Keiko Toyama: [Sad] That makes so much more sense than what I was thinking.

Riki Hirota: [Content] It's alright Keiko, you tried your best.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Can we talk about something else for now and think about the laxatives later?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confused] Like what?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] A murder weapon, perhaps?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] We found a steak knife in the dining area, right?

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] Yeah, it was covered in blood.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] I don't think it could have been used as the murder weapon though.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Why?

_The steak knife wasn't used at all, I know why._

_**Why couldn't the steak knife be a weapon?** _

_**> The knife was too small** _

_**> The knife didn't cut through** _

_**> The steak knife didn't exist** _

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{The knife was too small}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] The knife was too small to make the wound, so it wasn't the one that intensified Erin's heart attack.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the fuck does the size of the knife have to do with this?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Kanto did an autopsy on the body, he concluded that the wound on Erin's head came first.  
                  [Confident] When we compared the knife to the wound, the knife was too small to have made a wound in that shape.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well, what if Kanto is lying?

Kanto Iida: [Confused] I'm not lying, I'm trying to help you, I'm not trying to hurt you guys.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Where's your proof then?

Kanto Iida: [Scared] The proof is in the pudding.

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] I think we found our killer.

_I know Kanto's autopsy is correct, I have to find a way to prove him right._

**[Class Trial Break]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Truth Bullets

<Steak Knife>

<Bloody Axe>

<Puke Stains>

 

Kanto Iida: [Scared] You have to believe me...

Kanto Iida: [Scared] I have no reason to kill Erin...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Kanto killed Erin, then performed an autopsy...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Then covered up the autopsy...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] And hid the weapon...

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] I never saw  **another weapon...**

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Not at all...

Keiko Toyama: [In Thought] Maybe there **is no weapon**

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confident] Maybe the killer  _didn't use a weapon._

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjection] NO THAT'S WRONG!

**BREAK!**

**{another weapon-Bloody Axe}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Well, there was a bloody axe in the storage.

                  [In Thought] I think the blood is good enough evidence that it was the weapon. Not to mention it was about the same size as Erin's wound.

Kanto Iida: [In Thought] Yeah, the wound was about the size of an axe blade.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Well, maybe he used an axe to murder.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] And then tell us the wound was the size of an axe.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Does that really make sense?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] No, but...

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Exactly, now shut up Cunta.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Don't call me Cunta, bitch.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Anyway, what was with the pile of metal in the dining area?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] It was the fishing trap Kazu made.

Hanto Orio: [Confused] Wait, Kazu made it.

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] She's the culprit then, she made it and moved it.

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] I didn't move it.

Gouki Ono: [Worried] I moved it.

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] It's both of you then.

**PANIC**

Gouki Ono: [Worried] Wait, I would never murder anybody.

                  [Scared] Maybe it was Kenta.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] FUCK YOU!!! I didn't kill Erin, maybe it was Kazu.

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] If you say I killed Erin one more time, I'll beat you so hard you'll look like the mattress stain you are.

Gouki, Kenta, and Kazu: [PANIC] I'M NOT THE CULPRIT!!!

**Holy crap, this is getting out of hand. All 3 are talking at the same time.**

**Pay Attention to what everyone is saying and find a fault in someone's statement.**

**Have Fun**

**[Class Trial Panic]**

Truth Bullets

<Broken Fishing Trap>

<String>

<Hallway>

 

Statement 1:

Gouki Ono: [Scared] I told ya, I didn't move the trap.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Where's your proof that I had anything to do with this?

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] I know why I didn't move it.

 

Statement 2:

Gouki Ono: [Scared] I didn't want it  **to rust**

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I was  **in the game room**

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] The trap doesn't **need to be inside**

 

Statement 3:

Toshi Eguchi: [Content] That does make sense.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] I thought we  **already determined that**

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] It's  _rust-proof_

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agreeing] I AGREE!

Kazu Izumi: [Content] Great minds think alike.

**BREAK!**

**{** _rust-proof-_ **Broken Fishing Trap}**

 

 

Riki Hirota: [Content] Kazu was right about the trap.

                  [Confident] The metal was rust-proof.

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] It's made from my own metal, a special rust-proof alloy called Kazite.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] A little narcissistic don't you think?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] The trap was left out all day yesterday and the day was rather humid.

Kanto Iida: [Realization] The trap would have gotten rusty at least a little if it wasn't made from Kazite.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Yeah, I guess you're right.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Anyway, I think I figured out how the axe and trap are connected.

                  [In Thought] The trap and axe were used in unison where the axe was put onto the trap and some sort of system made it fall off as Erin walked through the door.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Did someone use magic to do it?

_How did the culprit set up the system, it's pretty obvious how it was done._

**_What was used to set off the trap?_ **

**_> MMMMAAAAGGGGIIIICCCC_ ** **_  
_ **

**_> String in the dining area_ **

**_> It was set to fall at a certain time_ **

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{String in the dining area}**

 

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] We found string in the dining area, maybe it was set up as a trip wire that was connected to the axe.

Gouki Ono: [Realization] And when Erin tripped the string, the axe started falling and she had her heart attack.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Exactly, the killer indirectly killed Erin.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] The culprit still knew what they were doing, it must have been the last person Erin saw.

                          [In Thought] Hmm.... who could that be?

_I think I knew exactly who that was_

**SELECT A STUDENT!**

**-ERIN ANDO {SWAN}- DEAD**

**GOUKI ONO {GORILLA}**

**KEIKO TOYAMA {SHEEP}**

**TOSHI EGUCHI {SNAKE}**

**AKI SAKAMOTO {CAT}**

**KANTO IIDA {LIZARD}**

**AINA KANEKO {EAGLE}**

**AIRI KANEKO {BUNNY}**

**RIKI HIROTA {BEAR}**

**KAZU IZUMI {SQUIRREL}**

**RIKU SHIROMA {HAMSTER}**

**ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI {PIG}**

**MAAYA MADARAI {DOG}**

**HANTO ORIO {ELEPHANT}**

**KENTA KATAYAMA {TIGER}**

**HARU MITSUKI {HYENA}**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Expose] IT WAS YOU!

 

Riki Hirota: [Accusatory] Toshi, you were the last person Erin saw.

Toshi Eguchi: [Silent].........

 

**TRIAL SUSPEND!**

 

_**STUDENTS REMAINING: 15** _

 

 


	7. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has picked out Toshi as the current suspect behind Erin's murder, could Erin's assistant actually be her killer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points

**TRIAL RESUME!**

 

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

 

_He had been standing there silent, I believed that I was right._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Uhh, Toshi? You alive in there?

_From there he started doing this evil cackle._

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] Heh, looks like you got me I killed Erin.

_Hearing him easily admit it, I knew something wasn't right about this._

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] I knew he was the killer, he murdered Erin.

Gouki Ono: [Content] It all makes sense, he was getting close to her just to kill her.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait, now I'm confused about this. Why would he admit to it?

Keiko Toyama: [Content] Maybe he just wants to get this trial over with, I did here him last night.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] With who?

Keiko Toyama: [Content] Why, with Erin of course.

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] He can't be the killer, I change my mind. No killer would....

 **CUT-IN MONORISU:** HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What?

Monorisu: [Excited] We seem to be at odds whether Toshi is the killer, this seems like a good time to have a Scrum Debate.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] A what?

Monorisu: [Excited] You are all going to be split into teams based on your opposing ideas to debate on the current issue.

                 [Really Excited] Now it's time to introduce the Despair Liner's very own morphinominal trial grounds!

**Sorry to bother you again, but I figured you'd want to know a bit more about Scrum Debates.**

**Your team has to connect the dots and contradict what the opposing team says.**

**Find a word in the statement being shown that matches a statement on your team.**

**Have Fun**

**[Class Trial Scrum Debate]**

**IS TOSHI EGUCHI THE CULPRIT?**

**TOSHI IS THE CULPRIT**

Toshi Eguchi: ???

Aina Kaneko: ???

Hanto Orio: ???

Zashiki Takahashi: ???

Keiko Toyama: ???

Kenta Katayama: ???

Gouki Ono: ???

 

**TOSHI IS NOT THE CULPRIT**

Riki Hirota: Wrong

Aki Sakamoto: Someone

Kazu Izumi: Erin

Haru Mitsuki: Knife

Maaya Madarai: Admitting

Kanto Iida: Trap

Airi Kaneko: [No Keyword]

Riku Shiroma: Aura

 

Zashiki Takahashi: [Scared] Toshi is already admitting to the crime isn't he?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Are you saying someone else is setting us up?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Toshi could have very easily grabbed the knife from the dining area.

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] I heard Toshi talking with Erin last night though.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Wasn't Toshi the one supervising the building of the fishing trap?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] The aura off of Mr. Eguchi is one that is telling the truth.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confident] Maybe you're the ones that are wrong, you don't want to admit it was me.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Zashiki Takahashi: [Scared] Toshi is already **admitting** to the crime isn't he?

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] That jerk isn't  **admitting** to anything, it's just a lie.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Are you saying that  **someone** else is setting us up?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Toshi is trying to trick us, but  **someone** else is using Toshi's lie to their advantage.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Toshi could have very easily grabbed the  **knife** from the dining area.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Wouldn't someone have seen him going for the  **knife.**

Keiko Toyama: [Confident] I heard Toshi talking with  **Erin** last night though.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] I thought you heard  **Erin** talking before the murder.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Wasn't Toshi the one supervising the building of the fishing **trap**?

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Supervising the  **trap** being built doesn't have anything to do with this!

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] The **aura** off of Mr. Eguchi is one that is telling the truth.

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] The  **aura** was simply masked by an uncanny ability to lie.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confident] Maybe you're the ones that are **wrong** , you don't want to admit it was me.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] We aren't  **wrong** , you are trying to get us to vote wrong.

 

Team Riki: [Confident] THIS IS OUR ANSWER!

**BREAK!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Toshi couldn't have been the killer, only his connection to Erin has anything to do with it.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Yeah, why would I kill my friend?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Why the hell did you say you killed Erin then?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] I like seeing you get mad.

_Kenta started screaming, I couldn't understand what he was saying._

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Kenta please stop.

_Kenta turned his focus from Toshi, he was screaming at Aki until the unthinkable happened_

**_THWAP!?!?_ **

_Aki jumped from her podium to smack Kenta across the face, the girl we all thought was meek and frail had hit the guy who was screaming in her face._

**[Class Trial Heaven of Almost Hell]**

Aki Sakamoto: [Angry] You have been doing nothing but causing trouble. Maybe if you took a few seconds to not scream at someone, this would be a whole lot easier.

_Kenta looked scared almost like he was listening_

Kenta Katayama: ...

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] Now if you're done screaming, I want to question the last alibi we have to figure out.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Who?

Aki Sakamoto: [Content] Riku, where were you last night?

Riku Shiroma: [Indifferent] I was just in my room.

Aki Sakamoto: [Indifferent] That's it, that's all you got?

Riku Shiroma: [Worried] I'm sorry if that's not sufficient enough, but I'm not the killer.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] It's kind of convenient how you weren't with anyone, you have to be the killer.

**[Class Trial Odd Edition]**

_I know Riku couldn't have been the culprit, no matter what I say they'll end up just voting for him. My only choice is that I have to lie._  

**One last time, I have to tell you about lying.**

**You need to get your classmate out of a pinch by bending the truth, they can't prove you wrong.**

**Good luck out there.**

**[Class Trial -PERJURY-]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

Truth Bullets

<String>

<Riku's Account>

<Keiko's Account>

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Confident] By supplying no alibi.....

Aki Sakamoto: [Confident] You gave yourself up.....

Aki Sakamoto: [Confident] So you _have to be the killer_.

Riku Shiroma: [Worried] But I didn't do it.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] **No one was with you**.....

Kanto Iida: [Confident] So it makes sense.....

Kanto Iida: [Confident] You have no proper alibi.

Riku Shiroma: [Worried] You must believe me.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Lie] I'LL MAKE MY LIE, INTO THE TRUTH!

**BREAK!**

**{No one was with you - Riku's Account[LIE]}**

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Riku wasn't alone, he was with me. We were talking in his room.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Oh nevermind that makes perfect sense.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confused] What were you talking about anyway?

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] Well.... um..... Anime of course.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Yeah, we were talking about our favorite animes.

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Aki Sakamoto: [Relieved] Wooo... Sorry for putting you on the spot Riku.

Riku Shiroma: [Relieved] It is truly no problem Aki.

Kenta Katayama: [Calm] Well, what should we talk about next. Everyone seems to have solid alibis.

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] I want to go back on the topic of the laxatives and how the were given to Erin.

Aina Kaneko: [Indifferent] She's too smart to just take a bunch at once, maybe the killer gave them to her.

_Aina has a point, we need to think about how Erin was given the pills._

**[Class Trial Heat Up]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Truth Bullets

<Missing Shrimp>

<String>

<Puke Stains>

 

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] How exactly did Erin take the laxatives?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Maybe she  _did take them....._

Gouki Ono: [Loud] SHE MUST HAVE HAD TO TAKE A HUGE DUMP!!!!

Airi Kaneko: [Worried] She may have intended to  _take a different drug._

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] What if the laxatives were  _put into food_....

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] Or perhaps a drink.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] What if we don't ever find out?

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] Don't worry, it can't be that hard.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agree] I AGREE!

Riku Shiroma: [Excited] I knew I was right!

**BREAK!**

**{** _put into food -_ **Missing Shrimp}**

 

 

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Think about it, there was an empty bottle of laxatives and missing shrimp.

                  [In Thought] The laxatives must have been crushed and put into the food.

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] Well then, we may have discovered Erin's killer. Look closely around the room and let it pop into your head.

_I think Kenta's on to something, only one person would have been able to mix the laxatives with food._

**SELECT A STUDENT!**

**-ERIN ANDO {SWAN}- DEAD**

**GOUKI ONO {GORILLA}**

**KEIKO TOYAMA {SHEEP}**

**TOSHI EGUCHI {SNAKE}**

**AKI SAKAMOTO {CAT}**

**KANTO IIDA {LIZARD}**

**AINA KANEKO {EAGLE}**

**AIRI KANEKO {BUNNY}**

**RIKI HIROTA {BEAR}**

**KAZU IZUMI {SQUIRREL}**

**RIKU SHIROMA {HAMSTER}**

**ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI {PIG}**

**MAAYA MADARAI {DOG}**

**HANTO ORIO {ELEPHANT}**

**KENTA KATAYAMA {TIGER}**

**HARU MITSUKI {HYENA}**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Expose] IT WAS YOU!

 

Riki Hirota: [Accusatory] The person who would have been able to put the laxatives with the shrimp..... is Zashiki Takahashi, the Ultimate Sous Chef.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confused] What, it wasn't me. 

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] It makes sense, nobody would have been able to go to the Dining Area because Zashiki was in the kitchen. The only way to get to the Dining Area was through a Hallway that's connected to the kitchen.

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] It makes sense now, Zashiki did make shrimp for me and Erin.

                      [Confident] I smelled something odd in my shrimp and switched our dishes.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] How did you swap the dishes, someone would have seen you.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confident] I made a distraction with a can and rolled it across the floor in the Dining Area.

                      [In Thought] Erin got sick when we were talking last night and she had to go use the Lounges Bathroom because the water turns off after nighttime.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Wait, why was Erin found in the Dining Area if she went to the lounge?

_Erin went to the lounge but was found in the dining area, I think I know why._

**_Why did Erin end up in the Dining Area?_ **

**_> She decided to go to the Dining Area instead_ **

**_> She puked on her way to the lounge_ **

**_> She teleported_ **

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{She puked on her way to the lounge}**

 

 

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Erin puked on her way to the lounge's bathroom and had to go the other way.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Well Zashiki, does that all make sense?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Angry] It wasn't supposed to be her you bastards.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What do you mean?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Angry] Why else did Toshi end up with the laxative plate?

_Zashiki's admitting to her crime, I know what she means by what she said._

**_Why did Toshi have the plate with laxatives?_ **

**_> He was supposed to be the victim_ **

**_> Both plates have laxatives_ **

**_> Toshi gave himself the laxative plate_ **

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{He was supposed to be the victim}**

 

 

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] The reason Toshi had the laxative plate at first was because he was the intended victim.

                  [In Thought] The thing he smelled on the shrimp was most likely the laxatives that Zashiki cooked into the dish.

Toshi Eguchi: [Worried] If I knew their were laxatives in the shrimp, I would have never swapped the plates.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Are we ready to vote now?

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] No, I want to put the pieces together and go over what happened.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] If you want to, go for it.

 

**This one is important, it's time to recreate the crime.**

**You must pick the order of events.**

**You will be given 4 events, you must choose the order those events happened.**

**Good Luck!**

 

**[Class Trial Climax Reasoning]**

**______, ______, ______, ______**

**1\. Fishing trap was moved**

**2\. Plan for the fishing trap**

**3\. Motive was announced**

**4\. Fishing trap was built**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 2, 4, 1

 

**______, ______, ______, ______**

**1\. Killer stole the laxatives**

**2\. Killers trap was set**

**3\. Killer added the laxatives to the shrimp**

**4\. Night came**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

1, 3, 2, 4

 

**______, ______, ______, ______**

**1\. Erin getting sick**

**2\. Erin and Toshi talking**

**3\. Erin left for lounge**

**4\. Dinner switcheroo**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

4, 2, 1, 3

 

**______, ______, ______, ______**

**1\. Erin changed her destination**

**2\. Heart attack**

**3\. Something gross**

**4\. Tripped line**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 1, 4, 2

 

**______, ______, ______, ______**

**1\. Crime cleanup**

**2\. Broken Fishing Trap**

**3\. Killer emerges**

**4\. Killer Left**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 1, 2, 4

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**[Class Trial Climax Return]**

Riki Hirota: [Recreation] HERE'S HOW IT HAPPENED!

 

**Act 1**

A few days ago we had a motive announced, if no one killed our loved ones would be killed.

This created panic and prompted Erin, the victim, to create a plan.

That plan was a fishing trap.

Kazu and Gouki were asked to get the materials and to build it.

After it was finished, we tested it and caught fish and tons of shrimp that would be important later on in the crime.

Then the trap was moved inside by Gouki to prevent any kind of rusting, which was unnecessary.

 

**Act 2**

After it was moved the killer took some laxatives from the storage area.

The killer of the case decided to drug the shrimp we caught and feed it to Toshi, the intended victim.

The culprit set up their crime after Toshi and Erin left.

They took advantage of the trap and created a trip wire system using string from the storage area by tying it to an axe that also came from the storage area.

 

 

**Act 3**

The killer never knew that Toshi had smelled something in his dish.

He threw a can that was nearby to the other side of the room to create a diversion and then switched their plates.

After both of them were done, they went to Erin's room to talk.

The laxatives were starting to activate and Erin needed to go to the bathroom.

The water turns off after nighttime, therefore she left for the closest bathroom. 

She attempted to go to the lounge in the bathroom but got sick and puked, so she had to turn around.

 

**Act 4**

Erin was made it to the Dining Area when she tripped some string, this triggered the trap.

Looking to the side she saw an axe fly at her head.

A mix of the laxatives and the terror made her have a heart attack.

She was dead when the axe hit her.

The killer then found her.

 

**Act 5**

The killer found out that she got the wrong culprit and started to clean up.

Erin's body was moved to the other side of the room and had her throat slit by a steak knife.

The next step was to destroy the fishing trap, this was done by pushing it and dismantling it.

The killer also cleaned up any blood that was in the place Erin originally was killed in.

After this the culprit left, thinking the got away with it.

 

This all could have only been done by Zashiki Takahashi, the Ultimate Sous Chef!

**BREAK!**

 

_I could see that Zashiki was shaking, there was nothing that she could say to disprove anything I said_

Monorisu: [Excited] It seems you are all done with the discussion, shall we vote now?

_The moment of truth has finally arrived._

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Who will be chosen as the blackened, will you make the right choice or the incredibly wrong one. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

**VOTING TIME!**

**GOUKI ONO** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **KEIKO TOYAMA** voted for ****ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI****

 **TOSHI EGUCHI** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **AKI SAKAMOTO** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **KANTO IIDA** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **AINA KANEKO** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **AIRI KANEKO** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **RIKI HIROTA** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **KAZU IZUMI** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **RIKU SHIROMA** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI** voted for  **ABSTAINED**

 **MAAYA MADARAI** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **HANTO ORIO** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **KENTA KATAYAMA** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 **HARU MITSUKI** voted for  **ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI**

 

 

**VERDICT**

**~ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI~**

**VERDICT IS CORRECT!!!!!!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL END**

 

_**STUDENTS REMAINING: 15** _

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 1: Crashing Waves-Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin's Killer has been identified, the culprit seemingly has no motive to kill. Read to find out why they did it.

**TRIAL END!**

**[Almost Hell Heaven]**

Monorisu: [Excited] I have just one thing to say about your results. Zashiki Takahashi is indeed Erin's killer so you are correct.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Confused] You guys didn't even let me defend myself, why?

Kenta Katayama: [Indifferent] It would have been pointless, you would have seen someone walk by the kitchen if you weren't the killer.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] There's just one thing I'm curious about.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] What is it Mai-chan?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Why did you try to kill Toshi?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Silent] ......

_Everyone was completely silent for a few minutes, no noise echoed throughout the room._

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Zashiki, please speak, we'd like to know why.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Scared] Toshi came to me one night.

_Did I hear that right?_

Zashiki Takahashi: [Scared] He said that he was going to kill Erin, so I had to do something and I ended up killing her in the process.

Keiko Toyama: [Confused] So you accidently killed Erin, you tried to poison Toshi and have him trip the trap?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Scared] Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. The blood kept piling up after she was penetrated by the axe.

Haru Mitsuki: [Disgusted] Please stop using that word.

_Everybody went silent for a few more minutes, until someone decided to speak up._

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Is there any other motive as to why you would commit murder?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sniffling] I have to make amends.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Make amends to who?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sniffling] Well, it's a bit of a long story. Is it okay if I tell it Monorisu?

Monorisu: [Content] Of course, I have all day.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sniffling] Well, I always liked my dad more than my mother. I always wanted to be like him, my mom wanted me to be the pretty and proper princess she wish she could have been. She hated that I would always rather go out and work at Dad's restaurant and one day filed for divorce. Her mistake was thinking that I would go with her.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] Wait, that doesn't explain who you want to make amends to.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sad] The day me and my dad were leaving my mom stopped me out on my way out the door and we got into a huge fight. She called me a whore and I called her a bitch.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Jeez, can you just get on with it, I want to leave.

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] Kenta, shut up.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sad] It ended with my punching her in the spine. She ended up in the hospital.

Kanto Iida: [Scared] THE SPINE TICKLER!

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sad] She died of differing causes a week later, I want to make amends to her. I blame myself for her dying after I had hit her.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Was your mother the women from your motive video?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sad] No, my father was in the video. I don't why I wasn't killing for him.

Monorisu: [Confused] It also wouldn't make sense to put someone dead in a motive video.

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] The dead are still with us, it's simply a matter of knowing they are there. Perhaps Miss Takahashi feels that he mother is watching over her, possibly it was the thought of forgiveness from Zashiki's mother that drove her to killing.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] To think she went after me though.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Were you serious when you told her you were gonna kill Erin?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Who knows, I could have been I may not have been.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] God can you be more annoying Toshi?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] No, I'm being annoying just to make you mad.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sad] I shouldn't have even tried this plan, I knew that it would just backfire.

                             [In Thought] In a way, I believe I never wanted to survive this trial.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] It's alright Zashiki, you tried to protect someone only for them to get killed in the process.

_Zashiki's eyes were filling with tears._

Zashiki Takahashi: [Crying] You guys were the best friends I could have.

_Everybody except for a few students were starting to cry._

Aina Kaneko: [Crying] Fuck you for making me cry Zashi.

Riku Shiroma: [Crying] I've never felt such strong emotion.

Keiko Toyama: [Crying] Girl, I'll see you beyond the grave.

Aki Sakamoto: [Crying] Za-chan, we'll miss you.

Riki Hirota: [Crying]  You did so much for us while we were here.

Zashiki Takahashi: [Crying] You guys survive this killing game, don't give in like I did.

Riki Hirota: [Crying] Don't worry we will.

Monorisu: [Excited] Well, let's wrap this up. I'VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI, THE ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF!

Zashiki Takahashi: [Crying] Don't let anything Monorisu throws at you let you kill.

Monorisu: [Excited] IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!

 

**ZASHIKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

 

ZASHIMI SUSHI ROLL

{ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF, ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED}

 

_Zashiki is sitting in the middle of trial room, everyone looking on in terror as her punishment begins. A chain wraps itself around her neck pulling her through the ceiling of the trial room. She finds herself sitting on a giant piece of sushinori. Zashiki is tied up with rope and the nori and is slathered in sesame oil, wasabi, and soy sauce. The nori is then rolled up, when this is complete, a giant Monorisu pops up holding a giant knife. She attempts to cut Zashiki in half, only to find that she has rolled away. After several more attempts, the Monorisu grabs Zashiki and puts her down. The knife moves down fast, cutting poor Zashiki in half. A truly gruesome Sashimi Sushi Roll has been made._

_Punishment End!_

 

Keiko Toyama: [Scared] WHAT THE HELL!

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] That was fucking insane.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Tis' the way of the killing game.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] The fuck is that supposed to mean?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Oh you'll find out in due time.

Monorisu: [Excited] I hope you all had fun participating in the Class Trial, you may now leave.

_Monorisu had once again disappeared into nowhere and Toshi started to walk towards the elevator._

Toshi Eguchi: [Mischievous] You better watch out.

_Everyone followed onto the elevator to go back to the main part of the ship._

 

_What happened that day would never leave my mind, I could think of nothing else all day._

 

**_Later that night_ **

**[Darkness Time]**

{Pool Area}

_I was looking at the night sky, it was almost nighttime. I had been sitting there by myself for hours when I heard a voice._

???: [Content] Hey Spike!

_I turned around to a familiar voice, the voice was connected to Maaya._

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Oh hey Maaya, what's up?

Maaya Madarai: [Content] I saw you sitting out here alone, I thought you could use the company.

Riki Hirota: [Relieved] Oh, thanks I could use someone to talk to.

_Maaya sounded scared, something I would have never thought the Ultimate Banchou would be._

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] Ri-chan, do you think we're ever gonna get out of here?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait what did you call me?

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] I called you Riki, can you just answer my question.

Riki Hirota: [Content] I hope so, if there's any chance we can, we'll take that.

Maaya Madarai: [Content] Thanks I just need reassurance.

_I felt odd tension, I never felt like this with someone before. Perhaps because it was just Maaya and me._

Maaya Madarai: [Content] Hey....

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What?

Maaya Madarai: [Content] Nothing.

_Maaya started to get a bit close, when we were interupted._

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Hey guys.... Am I interupting something?

Maaya Madarai: [Content] No, nothing at all.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What is it Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Content] Monorisu said that dinner is ready, she wants everyone in the Dining Area.

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Oh thank god, I'm fuckin' starving.

_What was with Maaya, I sat there for a bit longer when they left. I realized I hadn't eaten all day and followed behind before all the food was gone._

_I hoped to God that this wouldn't happen again, boy was I wrong._

 

**_Students Remaining: 14_ **

 

_**You've Collected "Zashiki's Memento"** _

_**Zashiki's prized hat she always wore, it reeks of shrimp and hard work** _

 

**_NEXT TIME: Chapter 2: Baile De Primavera-Daily Life_ **


	9. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some tension after the first class trial and Monorisu has made more of the ship available to the cast

**_2 Months Ago_ **

Older Women's Voice: [Calm] Thank you for coming, your superior told me that you have been having some problems.

Familiar Voice: [Indifferent] I feel the same as I usually do, I don't see why I need these therapy sessions.

Older Women's Voice: [Calm] It was put in as a complaint by your supervisor, the higher ups want to to do this.

Familiar Voice: [Agitated] Fine, what do I need to do?

Older Women's Voice: [Calm] The problems you have been having are proven to be related to your past, possibly your school life.

Familiar Voice: [Confused] My school life was fine, how do these connect.

Older Women's Voice: [Calm] Let's take this slow then, tell me about a couple of your classmates.

Familiar Voice: [In Thought] Well, one of my friends, Erin, was always kind of bossy. My classmate Zashiki was always kind of gross.

Older Women's Voice: [Calm] Okay that's good, tell me more.

_**The Present Day** _

{Hirota Cabin}

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Attention Passengers, It is now 7 AM. Rise and Shine and give it your all today.

Riki Hirota: [Tired] Another day, another dollar I guess. It's time to head to the Dining Area.

{Dining Area}

Riki Hirota: [Indifferend] Morning Guys, what's up.

_The tension in the room could be cut with a knife._

Kanto Iida: [Tired] Everything seems to be fine, almost everyone is here except for Katayama.

Kenta Katayama: [Indifferent] Hey everyone, sorry I'm late for breakfast. I was working on something last night.

_I turned to see Kenta who was holding 2 large pots of flowers one with red and white while the other had dark blue._

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Kenta, you look different. Did you.....

Kenta Katayama: [Indifferent] Yeah, I left my hoodie down this morning, it was getting a bit too hot.

_Kenta's hoodie not being on revealed dark green hair with a single spike sticking up._

Aina Kaneko: [Laughing] We have 2 Spikes now, Spike Dee and Spike Dumb.

Kenta Katayama: [Calm] You see, a comment like that would normally make me pissed, not the new Kenta.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] I'm glad to see that you changed.

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] Listen Aki, I'm sorry about screaming at you yesterday, you were only trying to help.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] No I should be apologizing to you for slapping you Kenty.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What did you call me?

Toshi Eguchi: [Laughing] Holy shit, with the hair spike, the pony tail, and the stupid nickname Sakamoto gave you. You're pretty much the laughing stock of the cruise ship.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] So what, I like the nickname, I like the hairstyle. Anything you say won't make me mad.

Toshi Eguchi: [Calm] Oh shit, Kenty is serious.

_While we were talking you can probably imagine what happened, yep._

Monorisu: [Excited] Hello my lovelies, I bet you're wondering why I'm here.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Not particularly no.

Monorisu: [Excited] Well, I thought I'd tell you that I unlocked more of the ship. I'm ordering you to go discovered what's over there.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] There's more to this ship?

Kazu Izumi: [Calm] Well dearie, it is a pretty big ship.

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] Well, it's best we search what's new before tonight.

Monorisu: [Excited] Good, meet back here tonight for I will be announcing something exciting. HAVE FUN!

_With that Monorisu disappeared and everyone made their way to the new area._

Maaya Madarai: [Indifferent] Should we do the same as last time and investigate together?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Sounds good to me.

{Hallway-B}

_We entered the hallway and along both sides are doors with animal symbols on them._

Monorisu: I bet you're wondering what these doors are for, well go find the bear door Riki and you'll find out.

_I walked down the hallway until I found the bear door, there was a scanner next to it that I used and I was sucked into the dark room._

Riki Hirota: [Scared] Where the hell am I, why is it so dark?

_The lights flickered on to reveal that the room was filled with various types of hammers_

Monorisu: [Excited] Welcome Hirota-kun to your weapon room, it is filled with various hammers from throughout history. Will you use your weapon to commit a gruesome murder.

Riki Hirota: [Scared] What the hell, no of course not.

_As I had said that, I was immediately ejected from the room. I noticed Maaya was also ejected from a room._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hey Maaya, did you also have hammers in that room.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] No, there were a shit ton of bats though.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Oh, we should probably keep an eye on this place then. Let's move on then.

{Ballroom}

Riki Hirota: [Confused] A ballroom, what's this doing here?

Aina Kaneko: [Excited] Obviously it's to have a grand party, I hope we have a ball soon.

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] Perhaps it is to be used in a murder plot.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Nobody else is going to be committing another murder, trust me. It's a nice area either way.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait Maaya, you like this stuff.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] No, it's just that it's very nicely decorated.

                         [Hurriedly] Let's just go to the next room before I hurt someone.

_Maaya is acting strange, but she just pulled me along to the next room._

{Sports Field}

Keiko Toyama: [Excited] EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Riki Hirota: [Scared] What the heck are you being killed?

Keiko Toyama: [Excited] Hell naw, I found a sports field and it can turn into a basketball court. It's been forever since I've been on the field.

                        [Ticked] Plus, I ain't gonna let anybody kill me yet. I'm gonna survive this damn game.

Haru Mitsuki: [Laughing] You seem rather excited about this field, maybe we can play a game later.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] We can play a ton of games here: Tennis, Basketball, Baseball, you name it, it's got a setting.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Sounds fun, we have a couple more rooms to investigate and then we're gonna go back to our rooms.

{Art Exhibit}

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] Hey Hirota-kun, this is your kind of thing right?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Well, I specialize more in animation than art, but this is really cool.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Weird, I thought you'd be more psyched for this.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Classic art isn't really my thing though, plus there's one more room we need to investigate.

Kenta Katayama: [Indifferent] See you at dinner tonight then.

{Storage Room-B}

Toshi Eguchi: [Indifferent] This room seems to be filled with some stuff, more than the storage in the main area.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Yeah, I saw some tablets on my way in here, maybe I can rig one to work as an animation tablet. I won't bet on it though.

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] I found some more metal in here too, maybe I could use it to fix up a few holes in my floor.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Why are there holes in your floor.

Kazu Izumi: [Indifferent] Nothing, it be my own business dear.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] You oughta fix that soon.

Kazu Izumi: [Content] Don't worry I will.

_After looking at the last room, me and Maaya parted ways._

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Looks like I have some time to kill

**Free Time Start!**

{Art Exhibit}

Airi Kaneko: [In Awe] This art is so beautiful.

                    [Happy] Oh hey, let's hang

_Me and Airi looked at the art and did the Hmm thing everyone does at a museum._

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] I love art like this, but not as much as I love a good horror flick.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] You... you like horror movies?

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] Yup, my favorite film genre ever since I was a baby.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] NANI! Ever since you were a baby?

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] Yup, when I was a kid I one time snuck into my parents room while they were watching Kwaidan, they caught me watching when the movie ended. My love of the macabre and occult as been blossoming ever since.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Wow, I never expected something like that from you, I could never watch a horror movie.

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] Maybe we can have a movie night sometime and we can watch together, I'll keep you safe.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Thanks Airi, I'll be looking forward to it.

_Me and Airi parted ways._

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: [Indifferent] Looks like I still have some time to kill

**Free Time Start!**

{Sports Field} 

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Time to play some baseball. Hey you come play too.

_Me and Haru played some catch, we had a great time._

Riki Hirota: [Content] Haru, you have a lot of subscribers on your video channel, right?

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Yep, LuckyEno has over 100 Million Subs on it, only the spiciest of memes on my channel.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why did you start your video channel?

Haru Mitsuki: [Content] Both my parents went to Running Hope as the Ultimate Comedic Duo, I want to have a comedy based talent just like them.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Both your parents were Ultimates?

Haru Mitsuki: [Content] The comedic styling of Mister and Suki.

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] My older brother, Chokichi, listens to them all the time. He's such a huge nerd for that kind of stuff.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] What about your family, I'd like to know about them.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Sorry, I'd rather not talk about them, it makes me uncomfortable.

Haru Mitsuki: [Indifferent] Oh sorry, buddy, I'll leave ya be then.

_Me and Haru parted ways._

{Hirota Cabin}

_Monorisu wanted us to meet in the Dining Area, it's about time._

{Dining Area}

Hanto Orio: [Confused] Monorisu, why did you want us to meet here?

Monorisu: [Excited] I want to reward you for winning your first class trial by throwing you a grand ball, The Mono Mystery Ball!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's the point of adding mystery?

Monorisu: [Excited] It's to make it seem mysterious.

                 [Happy] I may even let you guys perform your own songs for the others to dance to.

Keiko Toyama: [Excited] You're going to let us sing, I absolutely love singing.

Monorisu: [Happy] Yup, you better practice then Keiko.

                 [Indifferent] Also, you guys have to put together the decorations in the Ballroom.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Why us?

Monorisu: [Happy] Why this is a class project, the ball is the reward.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] That sounds stupid, what happens if we don't attend?

Monorisu: [Happy] Punishment will be dealt to those that don't attend.

_Monorisu is claiming to be rewarding us, but was threatening us if we didn't take it. Plus she's making us set it up, could this ball really be masking another motive?_

 

**_Students Remaining: 14_ **


	10. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monorisu announced that the students would be putting together a ball as a reward for finishing their first trial, it seems too good to be true.
> 
> Body Drop Next Chapter

**Monorisu Theatre**

Did you know that there's a frog that has its babies out of its back. I know I can't do that, animals are pretty freaky.

I wonder what other kinds of animals can have their babies out of their backs.

I wonder if I can have babies, oh well, we may never know.

{Hirota Cabin}

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Idle] Attention Passengers, it is now 7 AM, Rise and Shine and give it your all today.

_We're supposed to meet in the Ballroom today to discuss shifts for working on the ball. Well, it's time to go._

{Ballroom}

Kazu Izumi: [Commanding] Now that everyone is here, it's time to announce the shifts everyone is going to work.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Wait, Eguchi-kun isn't here.

Maaya Madarao: [Ticked] When I went to get the bastard this morning, he said he wasn't going to help.

Keiko Toyama: [Relieved] Oh good, I didn't want to see him anyway.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Now, since Toshi isn't going to be any help, 7 of us will work on it now and the other 6 will work on it in the afternoon.

                           [Commanding] Me, Kanto, Aki, Kazu, Keiko, Riku, and Airi will work this morning. Riki, Maaya, Gouki, Aina, Haru, and Hanto will work in the afternoon.

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] Izumi-san, we get to work on the same team.

Kazu Izumi: [Excited] It's so tidy, ain't it?

Airi Kaneko: [Sad] Man, if Zashiki was here she would have a field day with you saying the Kazu. Erin get a bit mad at her for it too.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] What the hell does tidy mean anyway.

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] It means a ton of things, right now it means fantastic.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] The Scottish are weird.

Hanto Orio: [Ticked] Is there something wrong with that Mitsuki-san?

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] No not at all.

Kenta Katayama: [Commanding] Now, the noon group, go to the dining area and discuss your plans for when you work.

_We all started to funnel out of the Ballroom and started walking through the hall_

{Hallway}

Gouki Ono: [Confused] So, what do y'all think about this ball anyway. Could it be a motive?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] I never sensed anything while Monorisu was talking about the Ball, I doubt it's a motive.

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] I just think it's a bit strange that she would just announce it like that.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] I wonder why Toshi didn't want to help anyway.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] He probably thinks we'd get mad at him, he's acting a lot different now.

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] He tried to put gum in my hair yesterday, he's pretty fucking annoying.

_We had continued talking on our way to the dining area, it was mostly playful banter after we stopped talking about Toshi_

{Dining Area}

Riki Hirota: [Commanding] So, our plans for when it is our turn to work on the ball is to work on setting up tables, utensils, and drink bowls.

                  [In Thought] I think I saw some tables and chairs in the storage area near the ball room.

Hanto Orio: [Idle] That sounds like a good idea to me.

Aina Kaneko: [Idle] When should we meet back here?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I think we're switching shifts at 1:30, so let's meet here a half hour before.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Sounds like a plan, we can disperse for now.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Wait, we should still be cautious in case someone wants to murder. I don't really trust those weapon rooms we were provided with.

_Somehow I felt like Gouki was right, we should still watch out._

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Looks like I have some time to kill.

**Free Time Start!**

{Storage Room}

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] There's so many different things we could use.

                  [Surprised] Oh, you wanna hang out. Let's go train then.

_Me and Gouki had what he called Intense Bro Training, my muscles are sore._

Gouki Ono: [Excited] You did great in training today.

Riki Hirota: [Exhausted] Jeez, you call that a workout, it's more like a boot camp.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] In my family, we train everyday. I run a 5k with my parents every morning followed by weights for 2 hours.

Riki Hirota: [Surprised] Holy shit, two hours of weights and a 5k everyday.

Gouki Ono: [Content] Yup, but I don't do it to get strong.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why do you do it then?

Gouki Ono: [Content] It let's me spend time with my parents, but about 2 years ago, my momma passed away.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?

Gouki Ono: [Sad] She was struck by a truck, it looked like the truck of the woman that kidnapped me as a child.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Could it have been the same woman?

Gouki Ono: [Sad] Her killer was never caught, they never did find the truck.

                  [Idle] Anyway, let's finish my life story later and get back to training.

_Me and Gouki finished our training and parted ways._

_We had a good time._

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Looks like I still have some time to kill.

{Sports Field}

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] Hmm.. I sense something off.

                   [Confused] You want to hang out with me... okay.

_Me and Hanto played catch for a little while._

Hanto Orio: [Confused] You're surprisingly good at this Hirota-san.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Thanks Hanto, I gotta stay limber. I can't sit and animate my whole life, not to mention you're pretty good too."

Hanto Orio: [Content] Thank you Hirota-san, I just wish I could lose some weight.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What do you mean?

Hanto Orio: [Sad] I suffer from a disorder called Hypothyroidism, it seems to have hit me pretty hard though.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's that supposed to be.

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] My thyroid gland does work right, making it harder for me to lose weight.

                   [Sad] My parents poured so much money into trying to help me, but nothing ever worked.

Riki Hirota: [Sad] It must be hard for you.

Hanto Orio: [Content] I thank you for your worry Hirota-san.

Riki Hirota: [Content] I'll be there for you buddy.

_Me and Hanto parted ways._

{Hirota Cabin}

_Our group is supposed to meet at the Ballroom to swap shifts._

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Kenta, we're here to start our shift.

Kenta Katayama: [Content] Good, we set up decorations and foundations today. You guys set up the rest, you can leave the confections up to us.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Sounds simple enough....

_I was distracted by bottles of wine in a cooler._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's with the booze?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I don't know, someone put them in here. It's best to just leave it.

_I_ _t was with that the other group left._

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Okay guys let's get to work.

                  [In Thought] I need someone to go with me to get tables.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I can go with you, is that fine?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Alright, I don't see what's wrong with that.

_Me and Maaya left for the storage room closest to the Ballroom_

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I think I saw the tables on the shelf in the back.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] This shelf?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Yeah, that one.

_We were working to grab some tables down, when a bunch of them slipped off the shelf._

Riki Hirota: [Scared] AAAAAAA!!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] Holy Shit......

                         [Confused] What the hell is this?

_Maaya held up a box that had white envelopes in it, we took a few out that had the names Kazu and Gouki on them._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] There's a card for each of us in here.

                  [Realization] Wait a minute, could these be motives for us?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] That rat really was planning a motive.

Riki Hirota: [Scared] We can just put them back and not tell anyone.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What's that noise?

_I realized that I had heard someone running away, it was faint almost like the sound of slippers scratching the floor._

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] It doesn't matter, it's probably just a rat. We got to get back with these tables.

_After a few trips bringing tables back and forth, we finish our work on the Ballroom and went to sleep for the night._

**Monorisu Theatre**

Teens like movies right, my favorite movie has got to be the Rocky movies.

What was Rocky again, a wrestler?

Probably something like that.

Did you know that I was on the girl's wrestling team in high school.

What do you mean robots can't be on the wrestling team?

That's robophobic.

{Hirota Cabin}

_Instead of being awoken by the morning announcement, I was instead waken up by yelling from the dining area._

{Dining Area}

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] YOU AND YOUR BOY TOY FOUND MOTIVE CARDS AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Angry] DON'T CALL RIKI A BOY TOY AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Well I caught you two looking at motive cards. I knew this whole ball thing was just a trick.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Toshi, you knew we found those cards?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Yeah, I just thought I'd share with my most favorite person, Aina.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why, you know Aina can't keep a secret.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] That's point dumbass.

_It was with that Monorisu appeared and was clearly tired._

Monorisu: [Cranky] Alright, which one of you pricks interrupted my beauty sleep?

Kazu Izumi: [Cranky] Aina has been screaming dafty all mornin'.

Monorisu: [Confused] Alright, shut up. Why are you screaming this early in the morning?

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] They found motive cards and didn't tell anybody.

Monorisu: [Confused] Wait, you weren't supposed to find those. You were supposed to get those the night of the ball.

_Everything went completely silent, it was now confirmed that the ball was being used as a motive. Was there even a point to the ball anymore?_

 

**_Students Remaining: 14_ **


	11. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mono Mystery Ball is nearing and was made into a motive. Can the group really stop murdering at this point?

**Monorisu Theatre**

Wow, we're getting really close to the ball aren't we.

I remember when I went to a dance in high school, I met the mot handsome boy and we danced all night.

Dancing All Night, sounds like some kind of club or video game.

Anyway, did y'all enjoy this year's E3?

I know I did.

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_Could I really avoid this ball tonight, Monorisu said we'll be punished if we don't go. I can't take this stupid game anymore._

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Idle] Attention Passengers, it is now 7 AM, Rise and Shine and give it your all today. Also please report to the Dining Area immediately.

_The Dining Area, I wonder what she needs._

_I ended up getting and going like I normally would do._

 

{Dining Area}

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] Morning everyone, are we all ready for the Mono Mystery Ball tonight?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm ready, but I'm scared that someone is gonna murder.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Why would someone murder in the ballroom when all of us are going to be there?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Well, you never know.

_Monorisu appeared the way she normally does_

Monorisu: [Excited] AHA, are you all ready for the Ball tonight?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Yeah, why do you ask?

Monorisu: [Snickering] No you aren't, you still need these.

_With that Monorisu throws a ton of clothes up in the air, dresses and suits._

Monorisu: [Excited] It is a ball, you can't go dressing up in your Ultimate Clothes now can you.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] She's right, but these dresses are cute. I can help the girls with their makeup.

Maaya Madarai: [Annoyed] I don't need help with makeup, I'm good.

Aina Kaneko: [Scoff] You don't just need help with makeup, let's see what we can do with that disaster you call a hairdo.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Hey leave me alone!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Alright, now that everything is all set. Make sure you aren't late tonight.

_With that Monorisu disappeared, we were on our own._

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] Let's hope that these motives won't actually make anybody kill.

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] What if we just ignore the motives?

Kanto Iida: [Worried] It may not be that easy, Zashiki still murdered for her own motives.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We can't think about the past, we can only look to the future.

Hanto Orio: [Confused] Speaking of weirdos, where's Toshi. I don't think I've seen him since yesterday morning.

Riku Shiroma: [Idle] Why would you care? That heathen isn't here bothering us.

Keiko Toyama: [Scared] We should still be ready just in case he tries anything.

                        [Excited] Anyway, I gotta pretty myself up for tonight, wanna help Aina?

Aina Kaneko: [Excited] Hell yeah I wanna help.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Maaya-chan, let me help you with your hair.

_We all parted ways after our morning meeting_

 

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: [Idle] I still have some time before the Ball.

 

**Free Time Start!**

{Dining Area}

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] This leftover steak is pretty good.

                   [Curious] Oh, you wanna hang out.

                   [Excited] Let's go cook something at the bunker.

_Me and Kazu cooked some weird Scottish dish, it wasn't half bad._

Kazu Izumi: [Sighing] I miss her.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Who do you miss?

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] I miss Miki, that would be my girlie.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] When was the last time you saw Miki?

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] She was in the Hope's Peak Reserve Course, so we went to different schools. So about a month ago was when we last saw each other.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] How did you meet?

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] We actually met when we were both watching that anime you make, Nya Magic!

Riki Hirota: [Happy] My anime bought people together?!?!

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] We spent hours talking about it, we just kind of clicked.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] That's so cool.

Kazu Izumi: [Content] Anyway, I have to prepare for the Ball. See you Hirota.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Bye Kazu!

_Me and Kazu parted ways_

 

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: Looks like I still have some time to kill.

 

{Sports Field}

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] Maybe if I can find a way to....

                      [Surprised] Oh you, wanna play some "Hoops"

_Me and Riku played some basketball, neither of us scored_

Riku Shiroma: [Sad] We're both too short to get it in.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Don't worry, as long as we're having fun that's all that matters.

Riku Shiroma: [Content] You are correct, my classmates back in middle school never picked me for a team in gym.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Why is that?

Riku Shiroma: [Sad] I never had any friends, everyone thought I was weird.

                      [Content] Except for one person. My best bro, Haru.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Oh yeah, you and Haru are like best friends.

Riku Shiroma: [Content] I sometimes helped him with his videos and in return I bought him on a couple of archaeological digs.

Riki Hirota: [Content] It must have been cool.

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] I truly thank your soul for hanging out with me.

Puppy-Maru: [Happy] Thank you for hanging out with Master.

Kitten-Maru: [Happy] Thank you for hanging out with Master.

_Me and Riku played for a little while longer and parted ways._

 

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Looks like I still have some time to kill.

 

{Ballroom}

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Oh hey, let's hang out.

_Me and Kenta hung out for a bit._

Kenta Katayama: [Embarrassed] Hey, this is gonna sound like an odd question.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's that?

Kenta Katayama: [Embarrased] Would you consider me your best friend?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Your best friend?

                  [Content] I don't see why not.

Kenta Katayama: [Content] That's good to know, I didn't really have a lot of friends.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why's that Kenta?

Kenta Katayama: [Content] I lived on my grandpa's farm, he was actually the Ultimate Gardener before me.

Riki Hirota: [Content] That's cool, a lot of my family have actually been Ultimate Students. Mainly my brothers and sisters, except for my twin brother.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] You have a twin brother?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Yeah, is that a surprise?

Kenta Katayama: [Content] Just a bit of a kick in the face.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What's it like living on a farm?

Kenta Katayama: [Content] It's just a normal life except I work everyday. Odd thing is that I've never seen a chicken.

_Kenta got embarrassed and walked away._

 

{Hirota Cabin}

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, the Mono Mystery Ball will begin in 10 minutes in the Ballroom. Make sure you're there or there will be consequences.

 _I promptly got dressed up in the suit Monorisu gave me, it had the Compass Rose Academy school logo on it. I_ _reminisced over my high school days._

 

{Ballroom}

_Everyone met up in the room except for Kenta and Kanto._

_I quickly ran over to where Maaya was, looks like someone cut her hair._

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Hey Maaya, did someone cut your hair?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] So what if someone did?

Riki Hirota: [Scared] I'm just saying that the style is nice.

Maaya Madarai: [Apologetic] Sorry, I'm just not used to people being nice to me.

_Our conversation was interrupted by the last few guests to show up, after Toshi entered, Keiko walked into the room._

_Her hair was straightened so it looked long, she also wore an orange dress._

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Keiko-chan you look so pretty!!!

Keiko Toyama: [Happy] Thank you Aki-chan, Aina helped me with it.

Aina Kaneko: [Smug] I made sure to take each and every girl into consideration when doing their makeup and hair.

Toshi Eguchi: [Content] That's the Ultimate Makeup Artist for ya.

Aina Kaneko: [Smug] Even the ugly asshole says I'm amazing.

_It seemed Toshi ignored that comment when Kenta and Kanto walked in with a punch bowl and cups_

Kenta Katayama: [Happy] The last of the refreshments are here, now we can start this party.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Hey Kenta, you look snazzy tonight. Wanna dance?

_I noticed that Kenta's face went red almost immediately._

Kenta Katayama: [Embarrassed] Ye... yeah... that'd be cool.

_As Aki and Kenta danced everyone seemed to be focused on that making Aina kind mad._

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] Hey what about me, you guys should be looking at how I prettied up all the gals here.

_Everyone kept dancing and enjoying the punch, for some reason we all had assigned cups when Monorisu appeared with the Motive Cards._

Monorisu: [Excited] I almost forgot, here take your cards and open them now.

_As I took my card and opened it, I noticed that mine was blank._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the fuck, these are all blank.

_Everyone was agreeing that they had blank cards._

Aina Kaneko: [Laughing] What a fucking idiot!! So much for a motive, we won't be killing now!!!

Monorisu: [Laughing] Oh just you wait.

_I was unsure of that, but we just continued having fun. When I felt that my stomach was hurting really badly. I look around and a bunch of the others running to the bathrooms holding their stomachs. Most of the guys were puking their brains out._

Riki Hirota: [Sickly] Holy Shit, that was disgusting.

_As I was puking I heard something I thought that I wouldn't hear again. It had been a few minutes since we got into the bathroom._

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, a body has been discovered. Please Report to the Girl's Bathroom in the Ballroom.

_I could not believe my ears, someone else died. As the guys ran out, we heard a scream that sounded like Airi's coming from the girl's bathroom._

_Maaya held the door open for us, I could not believe my eyes._

_The long brown hair, stained with blood._

_Not just that, but blood was coming out of the victim's eyes, nose, and mouth._

_All the life had drained from her eyes._

_Keiko Toyama, the Ultimate Basketball Star, was dead on the ground._

_We had to go through the horrible class trial again._

**_Students Remaining: 13_ **


	12. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder has been committed, it was none other than Keiko Toyama. Can the group find another killer aboard the ship?

{Ballroom-Girl's Bathroom)

_I couldn't believe my eyes, I thought that we were all past this disgusting murder game. We knew that we would have to do that stupid class trial again. With that Monorisu appeared._

Monorisu: [Excited] Hooray, I knew you guys couldn't just stop murdering!!

Riki Hirota: [Angry] What the hell! We don't want to do this again.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Can't you just execute the killer now?

Monorisu: [Worried] Now where's the fun in that?

                [Excited] We all know that I can't do that.

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Yeah, we know.

Monorisu: [Excited] It's best to just rip the band-aid off while you can. So, time to get started with your investigation... GO, GO, GOOOOO!!!!

 

**INVESTIGATION START!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Oh yeah, first off this.

_Monorisu hands me a tablet, it's obviously the Monorisu File_

**_Monorisu File 2_ **

**_The victim is Keiko Toyama, the Ultimate Basketball Star_ **

**_She died of an unknown cause at 9:37 PM_ **

**_She is bleeding out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. She also has a wound on the back of her head._ **

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Huh, that's it... no cause of death.

Monorisu: [Excited] You have to find out what happened during the investigation... now go.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Let's just use it, we don't have all night.

**< Monorisu File 2> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**[Bloody Sink]**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Is this blood?

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] That's where Toyama-chan landed when she fell.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait, you said that she fell?

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] Yeah...

Riki Hirota: [Thankful] Thanks Airi.

**< Bloody Sink> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**< Airi's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**[Keiko's Body]**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Kind of odd how she's bleeding out of her eyes, right?

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] I don't know how it happened. We found her like this.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] The Monorisu File seems to connect with the injuries... wait!

_We looked at Keiko's head, it looks like she hit the metal sink when she fell._

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Airi said that she fell, she must have hit the sink while she was falling.

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] Yeah, Me, Airi, Keiko, and Aki were waiting for the others to get out of the stalls so we could use them. Keiko was putting on makeup while she was waiting for some god damn reason.

Riki Hirota: [Thankful] Thanks Aina!

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] No problem, now get the hell out!

**< Aina's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I made sure there was nothing else to investigate in the bathroom and left with Maaya._

 

{Ballroom-Main Room}

_Walking out we saw a bunch of people looking around the room, a few were investigating the punch bowl_

**[Punch Bowl]**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What's going on over here?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I think someone spiked the punch bowl, that's what made us puke. We need someone to te.....

_Before Kenta finished speaking, we watched Maaya pick up the bowl and chug the remaining punch._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the fuck!!!!

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] It's not that.....

_Before Maaya could finish, she puked all over the floor._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Just as I thought, someone added something to the punch. I have a theory someone added alcohol to the punch.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Are you sure?

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] Yup, that's the only thing that makes sense.

**< Punch Bowl> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] There's something else that's strange, the cup that Keiko drank from smells weird.

Maaya Madarai: [Gagging] Why would you smell it?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I just wanted to check something, it smells different from the rest of the cups.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Okay, that's weird Kenta, helpful but weird.

**< Cups> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**[Bleachers]**

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] What are these?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What'd you find?

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] Poisons and a bottle of Ipecac.

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] It's supposed to make you puke your brains out.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What about the poisons?

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] Night Strike and Day Sting poisons. One is supposed to make you randomly bleed, one just eliminates you.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Thanks Riku, Haru.

**< Poisons> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**[Talk to Aki]**

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Aki, do you remember our preparation groups by chance?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Yeah. Me, Kenta, Kanto, Kazu, Riku, Airi, and.... Keiko were on the morning crew. You two, Hanto, Aina, Gouki, and Haru were on the noon crew. Is that all?

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] That's all Aki-chan.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Thanks for needing me.

**< Prep Crews> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Hey Riki what's this?

_I turned to see Maaya holding up a piece of paper. It's a map of the room marking the location of the poisons and where everyone was standing._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Did somebody prep a map? Why?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] The culprit probably didn't want to remember where the poisons are and made this.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] This is kind of stupid.

**< Map> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_It looks like that's all that's here in the Ballroom_

 

{Hallway-B}

**[Talk to Gouki]**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hey Gouki, what're you looking at?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Could the killer have used weapons from their armory?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] That would make sense, but we wouldn't be able to check what's in each room. I had hammers and Maaya had bats.

Gouki Ono: [In Though] Mine had a bunch of gauntlets, those big metal gloves like Kazu has.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Thanks Gouki.

**< Armories> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_That should be all that's here, I only need to go to the Storage Room_

 

{Storage Room-B}

**[Shelves]**

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] This is where we first found the motive card right?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Yeah, we found them after the tables fell off the shelves.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] They were kind of oddly places, do you think someone found them?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] That might be possible, that may be what happened.

**< Motive> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What were you even doing that night?

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] Uh....

_Before Maaya could finish, an announcement was made._

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

Monorisu: [Idle] It's that time again, it's time for another super fun class trial.

                [Excited] Please report to down the spiral staircase in the lounge to be escorted to the class trial.

_We did as Monorisu asked again, we knew everyone was scared. We were ready to do this. Another Class Trial awaited us._

 

{Elevator Room}

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] It there anything else to talk about before we go?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Nah, let's just go.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Oh you would just love that, maybe you're the killer.

Monorisu: [Scared] Hey, hey, save it for the trial.

                [Excited] Now, get your asses down to the trial room.

_The elevator opened and we entered it, the elevator descended._

_Eventually the elevator reached the bottom._

 

{Trial Room}

_We noticed that the trial room looked different from the velvety red that was in the last one. Instead the trial room was filled with the color white, with designs based on a wedding. Our trial podiums were made from marble. I noticed that my icon wasn't present._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait, where's my icon?

Monorisu: [Excited] You were rather tricky in the last trial, I decided to replace your icon with that of a fox.

                [Impatient] Now, get to your damn podium so we can start.

_After making my way to my podium, we were ready to start._

_Keiko Toyama, the Ultimate Basketball Star, she kept spirits up when moral was low._

_Somebody committed her gruesome murder._

_It's up to us to find out who that was._

_A deadly game, a deadly life, a very deadly CLASS TRIAL!_

 

**_STUDENTS REMAINING: 13_ **


	13. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's panic on the dance floor when Keiko Toyama was murdered. It's up to Riki to discover the mystery behind Keiko's untimely demise.

_**Monorisu File 2** _

******The victim is Keiko Toyama, the Ultimate Basketball Star**

**She died of an unknown cause at 9:37 PM**

**She is bleeding out of her eyes, nose, and mouth. She also has a wound on the back of her head**

 

_**Bloody Sink** _

**The sink where Keiko was found had a blood splotch on the rim around it**

**The splotch is slightly bigger than the wound on the back of Keiko's head**

 

_**Airi's**_ **_Account_**

**Airi claims that Keiko fell out of nowhere while she was doing makeup**

 

_**Aina's Account** _

**Aina, Airi, Aki, and Keiko were waiting for the other girls to finish in the bathroom stalls when Keiko died**

 

_**Punch Bowl** _

**Somebody poisoned the punch bowl**

**After Maaya drank the rest of the punch she vomited**

 

_**Cups** _

**Kenta said that Keiko's cup had a distinct smell that is different from the rest of the cups**

 

_**Poisons** _

**Riku and Haru found a few bottles behind the bleachers**

**There was a bottle of Ipecac, Night Strike, and Day Sting**

 

**_Prep Crews_   
**

**Aki, Kenta, Kanto, Kazu, Riku, Airi, and Keiko were apart of the morning crew**

**Maaya, Hanto, Aina, Gouki, Haru, and myself were apart of the noon crew**

 

**_Map_   
**

**We found a map that marked the locations of the poisons behind the bleachers**

**The writing is messy**

 

**_Armories_   
**

**We each received a room that had a single type of weapon within it**

 

_**Motive** _

**We received a motive where we would each receive a motive card during the ball**

**My motive card had nothing on it**


	14. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Class Trial to determine Keiko's murderer begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points

**CLASS TRIAL START!**

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Monorisu: [Indifferent] Now then, let's begin with an explanation of how the class trial works. During the trial you will present your arguments on who the killer is and vote on "whodunnit". If you manage to vote correctly the killer, hereby known as the blackened, will alone be punished. If you vote for the wrong person though, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will be allowed to leave when this ship docks. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

_Looking back around the trial room, I saw that Zashiki and Keiko now had death portraits_

Riki Hirota: [Idle] So... we really have to do this again?

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] Looks like it bro....

                      [Curious] So... what should we discuss first?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Let's start with the odd circumstances surrounding Keiko's death. She was found dead inside the woman's bathroom in the ballroom.

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] What can we take from that?

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] She was murdered when the others were looking away.

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] Does that really make sense?

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] Of course it does, there's no other way to put it.

_What Kenta is saying doesn't make sense, I need to figure this out._

 

**[Class Trial Break]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

Truth Bullets

<Monorisu File 2>

<Poisons>

<Bloody Sink>

<Aina's Account>

 

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] It all makes sense doesn't it?

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] Keiko was murdered in the bathroom.

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] While  **the other girls were looking away**.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] That really doesn't make sense.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Wouldn't  **somebody notice?**

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] Perhaps she was  _stabbed in the back._

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Maybe her  _throat was slit._

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Could she have been  **bludgeoned?**

Kenta Katayama: [Confident] Face it.. I'M RIGHT!!!

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjecting] NO THAT'S WRONG!

**BREAK!**

**{the others girl were looking away - Aina's Account}**

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Listen, someone killing while others are in the room would be a bad idea.

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] It doesn't make sense to kill while others are literally standing right there.

Kenta Katayama: [Nervous] Oh... yeah I knew that.

Hanto Orio: [Confused] You shouldn't have said it then.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Okay, let's just move on.

                           [Confused] We still don't know how Keiko died, any ideas.

Kanto Iida: [In Thought] Maybe it was alcohol poisoning, someone did bring alcohol into the Ballroom.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I don't think that's possible, the alcohol bottles weren't ever opened.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Well, what else would be a cause of death?

_I think I may know what that other cause of death would be.... we need to discuss_

 

**[Class Trial Heat Up]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT**

Truth Bullets

<Punch Bowl>

<Motive>

<Armories>

<Poisons>

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] How else could Toyama-chan have died?

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Maybe it really was  _alcohol poisoning._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Maybe Kenta was right before.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confised] She was _killed in the bathroom!_

Hanto Orio: [Ticked] I highly doubt that.

Hanto Orio: [Confident] Obviously her  _mind was blown up._

Riku Shiroma: [Angry] Stop it with these ridiculous explanations.

Riku Shiroma: [Confident] She was obviously  _poisoned._

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] How would someone have done that though.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Shut it SLUT!

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] AAAAAA!

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agreeing] I AGREE!

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] I knew I was correct!

**BREAK!**

**{** _poisoned-_ **Poisons}**

 

 

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Everyone shut up for a minute.

Maaya Madarai: [Surprised] How assertive.... cute.

Riki Hirota: [Demanding] Listen to what Riku said, Keiko was poisoned by the culprit.

                  [In Thought] It most likely happened befo.....

 **CUT-IN KANEKO SISTERS** : TWO HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wha....

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] How could someone poison her?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait a second and hear me....

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] No you wait a second.

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS!**

Truth Blades

<Cups>

<Map>

<Poisons>

 

Airi Kaneko: [Confident] There's no way someone would poison Toyama-chan!

AIna Kaneko: [Confident] Yeah, I have to admit that the slut is correct.

Airi Kaneko: [Confident] There wouldn't be time to do it.

Aina Kaneko: [Confident] Never ever!

 

**PUSH!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hey, wait a minute!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why don't you hear me out?

Airi Kaneko: [Confident] There would have **never been time to poison her**.

Aina Kaneko: [Confident] There's **no proof of her being poisoned.**

Airi Kaneko: [Confident] That's the cold, hard truth.

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjection] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!

**BREAK!**

**{no proof of her being poisoned-** **Poisons}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Angry] Don't interrupt me like that, ya hear.

Maaya Madarai: [Surprised] Holy shit!

Riki Hirota: [Angry] Before I was so rudely interrupted....

                  [Idle] Riku and Haru found a few bottles of poison behind the bleachers in the Ballroom.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Why were there bleachers in a Ballroom anyway?

Monorisu: [Happy] It's for the immersion!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Immersion? What the fuck is this, a video game?

Monorisu: [Angry] Just continue talking. 

Riku Shiroma: [Confident] I can vouch for Riki's comment, of course.

                      [In Thought] The stuff we found were Ipecac, Night Strike, and Day Sting. Night Strike is a poison that would cause one to profusely bleed, the Day Sting would kill the one who consumed it immediately.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] How do you know that?

                  [Convinced] That's it, Riku's the killer.

Riku Shiroma: [Ticked] I read the back of the bottle.

Kanto Iida: [Nervous] Oh... that makes sense.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Our next step is to figure out which poison was used to kill Keiko.

_I think from what Riku said, the poison used is obvious._

**_Which poison was used to kill Keiko?_ **

**_> Ipecac_ **

**_> Night Strike_ **

**_> Day Sting_ **

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{Night Strike}**

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] From Riku's description, most likely the Night Strike was used to poison Keiko.

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] The Night Strike made Keiko bleed profusely from her eyes, nose, and mouth.

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] So she died from her bursting blood vessels, she fell down in the bathroom, and hit her head on the sink.

Hanto Orio: [Confused] How could Keiko have been poisoned though?

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] The Night Strike is supposed to have a very distinct smell.

_I think I may know how Keiko was poisoned. I need to show everyone the truth._

 

**[Class Trial Hope Vs Despair]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENT!**

Truth Bullets

<Motive>

<Punch Bowl>

<Cups>

 

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] The poison was somehow administered to Keiko.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] But how?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] Perhaps she was  _tricked into consuming it_

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Maybe she was  _force fed_

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Wouldn't it be force drank?

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Shut up Fucko.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Sorry sorry.....

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] Distince smell......

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agreeing] I AGREE!

Hanto Orio: [Happy] Of course I was correct

 **{** _tricked into consuming it-_ **Cups}**

 

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] The cups, Kenta didn't you say that Keiko's cup smelled weird?

Kenta Katayama: [Realization] Oh yeah, the cup smelled awful.

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Then whoever set up the cups and punch was the killer... who set up the cups and punch?

_There was silence in the room_

Kenta Katayama: [Nervous] Well, Ak.... nevermind....

_Kenta almost said a name, he's being silent to protect someone... I know who it was...._

 

**SELECT A STUDENT!**

**-ERIN ANDO {SWAN}- DEAD**

**GOUKI ONO {GORILLA}**

**-KEIKO TOYAMA {SHEEP}- DEAD**

**TOSHI EGUCHI {SNAKE}**

**AKI SAKAMOTO {CAT}**

**KANTO IIDA {LIZARD}**

**AINA KANEKO {EAGLE}**

**AIRI KANEKO {BUNNY}**

**RIKI HIROTA {FOX}**

**KAZU IZUMI {SQUIRREL}**

**RIKU SHIROMA {HAMSTER}**

**-ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI {PIG}- DEAD**

**MAAYA MADARAI {DOG}**

**HANTO ORIO {ELEPHANT}**

**KENTA KATAYAMA {TIGER}**

**HARU MITSUKI {HYENA}**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Expose] IT WAS YOU!

 

Riki Hirota: [Accusatory] Aki prepared the cups and punch.

Aki Sakamoto: [Non responsive].... It wasn't me.

 

**TRIAL SUSPEND!**

 

_**STUDENTS REMAINING: 13** _


	15. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki has been weeded out as a main suspect, could she really have killed Keiko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points

**TRIAL RESUME!**

 

 

**[Class Trial Revival Edition]**

_Could Aki really be the killer... she was the only one in the kitchen this morning_

Riki Hirota: [Confident] I'm not saying it's Aki. It's most likely someone that was working on the morning crew.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] What the fuck is wrong with you? It's probably someone on the afternoon crew, nobody from our group was in the kitchen besides Aki.

Gouki Ono: [Confident] Riki does present a good point, only the people on the morning crew would have the time to do it. Only you guys had access to the kitchen.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Stop blaming us you damn pricks!

Hanto Orio:[Irritated] Stop with this screaming and just admit to your damn crime.

**CUT-IN MONORISU:** SHUT IT!

Monorisu: [Excited] Another impasse, let's get this started then

                [Really Excited] Now it's time to introduce the Despair Liner's very own morphinominal trial grounds!

**[Class Trial Scrum Debate]**

**WHAT PREP CREW IS THE CULPRIT PART OF?**

**AFTERNOON CREW**

Toshi Eguchi: ???

Aki Sakamoto: ???

Kenta Katayama: ???

Kanto Iida: ???

Kazu Izumi: ???

Riku Shiroma: ???

Airi Kaneko: ???

 

**MORNING CREW**

Riki Hirota: Truth, Group

Maaya Madarai: Aki

Hanto Orio: Poisons

Aina Kaneko: Culprit

Gouki Ono: Get

Haru Mitsuki: Ballroom

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] The culprit most likely comes from the Afternoon Crew.

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] All of our crew was in the Ballroom.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] The poisons weren't anywhere in the Ballroom in the morning.

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] Where would the culprit even get the poison?

Riku Shiroma: [Confident] How can we trust that you know the truth?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] You guys can't seriously be suggesting that Aki is the killer.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Our group knows that someone from your side is the killer.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] The **culprit** most likely comes from the Afternoon Crew.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] The  **culprit** could have also come from the Morning Crew.

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] All of our crew was in the **Ballroom**.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confident] Aki wasn't in the  **Ballroom.**

Kanto Iida: [Angry] The **poisons** weren't anywhere in the Ballroom in the morning.

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] The  **poisons** were most likely hidden in the morning.

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] Where would the culprit even **get** the poison?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Couldn't the culprit  **get** the poisons from the armories?

Riku Shiroma: [Confident] How can we trust that you know the **truth**?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] The  **truth** is being masked by someone in your group.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] You guys can't seriously be suggesting that **Aki** is the killer.

Maaya Madarai: [Confident] We can't exactly rule out  **Aki** yet.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Our **group** knows that someone from your side is the killer.

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] You weren't part of either  **group.**

 

Team Riki: [Confident] THIS IS OUR ANSWER!

**BREAK!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] The culprit could only have been a member of your group, nobody in the afternoon crew ever went to the kitchen.

Aki Sakamoto: [Understanding] So someone on our side, besides me, went to the kitchen... wait a minute.

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] What is it Miss Sakamoto?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Somebody else did enter the kitchen.

Kanto Iida: [Nervous] W-who would that be, Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Confident] Didn't you go into the kitchen, Kanto?

Kanto Iida: [Laughing] Of course not, I definitely didn't enter the kitchen with Ipecac.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Kanto, you are a fucking idiot. We never said that anybody entered with the Ipecac.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Then Kanto was the one to.......

**CUT-IN KANTO:** I'LL END YOU!

 

Kanto Iida: [Angry] I didn't add any poison to the punch, I don't even know where the poison was.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Kanto, you screaming is making me think that you did it.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] Well I didn't!

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS!**

Truth Blades

<Bloody Sink>

<Map>

<Motive>

 

Kanto Iida: [Angry] I can't be the killer!

Kanto Iida: [Angry] I never went to the kitchen!

Kanto Iida: [Confident] If anybody is the killer!

Kanto Iida: [Smug] It's Riki Hirota!

 

**PUSH!!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confused] If you didn't go to the kitchen?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Then how come Aki saw you in there?

Kanto Iida: [Angry] Because she's  **obviously the killer.**

Kanto Iida: [Angry] I know because I never went.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] I  **don't even know where the poisons were hidden.**

Kanto Iida: [Confident] Get bent, dumbass!

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjection] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!!

**BREAK!**

{ **don't even know where the poisons were hidden-Map** }

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Hey Kanto, want to know what we found at the crime scene?

Kanto Iida: [Nervous] W-what? What did you find?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] We found this map, judging by the horrendous handwriting. It could only belong to someone incredibly sloppy.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] And that could be?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] You... it could only be you.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] Well... I bet you don't even know where the poisons.

_The poisons, it's very obvious where they came from._

_**Where did the poisons used in the crime come from?** _

_**> My Armory** _

_**> Kanto's Armory** _

_**> Maaya's Armory** _

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered] THAT'S IT!

**{Kanto's Armory}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confident] They came from your own armory of course, only you'd have access to it.

Kanto Iida: [Smug] Well, none of that means anything. I don't have a motive.

Maaya Madarai: [Confident] That can be explained too.

                         [In Thought] You discovered the motive cards way before everyone else and you looked at yours, your card was the only one with a motive on it.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Yeah, he did hide his own card from view.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] Wait... but.....

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Nothing you say from here on out can protect you Kanto.

Kanto Iida: [Angry] I'll kill everyone in this room!

Riku Shiroma: [Angry] Just like you killed Keiko?

Kanto Iida: [Sputtering] AJODNSBOANSONBLRN!!!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] It's decided let's vote then!

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Wait, I'd like to go over the crime real quick.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Take your time, man.

 

**[Class Trial Climax Reasoning]**

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Culprit found the motive cards

2\. Motive was announced

3\. Culprit collected the poisons

4\. Ball planning started

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Culprit snuck into the kitchen

2\. Culprit waited until night

3\. Culprit took Keiko's cup

4\. Culprit added Ipecac to the punch

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

1, 4, 2, 3

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Culprit hid the poisons

2\. Culprit laced cup with Night Strike

3\. Culprit drew up map of the location

4\. Culprit returned the cup

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Culprit waited for the day of the Ball

2. Keiko drinks the laced punch

3\. Culprit blends in

4\. Culprit doesn't drink the punch

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

1, 3, 4, 2

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Poison takes effect

2\. Everyone gets sick

3\. Keiko falls and hits the sink

4\. To the bathroom

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**[Class Trial Climax Return]**

Riki Hirota: [Recreation] HERE'S HOW IT WENT DOWN!!

 

**ACT 1**

Everything started a few days ago with the announcement of the to be motive. The Mono Mystery Ball.

We were told that we would have to set everything up, so we split into 2 groups.

Me, Maaya, Hanto, Aina, Haru, and Gouki were on the afternoon crew.

Aki, Kenta, Keiko, Airi, Riku, Kazu, and the culprit of this case were on the morning crew.

Were started working on setting the ball up the next morning.

When the culprit was sent to retrieve something, they found the motive cards and read their own.

They started a murder plan to kill Keiko.

The culprit went to their personal armory to retrieve poisons.

 

**ACT 2**

To successfully perform their plan, they had to sneak into the kitchen.

They didn't successfully sneak past Aki though, she saw the killer.

The culprit added Ipecac to the punch when Aki wasn't looking.

The culprit had to wait until night for the next part of their plan.

When nighttime came, the culprit left their room and went back to the kitchen.

They took Keiko's cup and left.

 

**ACT 3**

The culprit laced the cup with the Night Strike poison and returned the cup.

Afterwards, the culprit hid the poisons in the Ballroom.

Not wanting to forget where they put them, the killer drew up a map.

They ended up losing the map the next day.

 

**ACT 4**

All that was left was the day of the ball.

The culprit of the case had to blend in with everyone else.

What happened next is that Keiko drank the laced punch.

The culprit was the only person who most likely didn't drink the punch.

 

**ACT 5**

The Ipecac in the punch started to take effect and everyone got sick from it

Everyone except for the culprit ran for the bathroom.

The poison Keiko drank started to take effect and she died.

The fall caused her to hit her head on the sink, leaving a bloody mark.

 

Only one person could have went through with such a plan, that person is you Kanto Iida, the Ultimate Apocalypse Prepper!

**BREAK!**

 

_Kanto seemed to break down, a lot like Zashiki had. He looked terrified, he knew he was caught._

Kanto Iida: [Frozen] My plan, my revenge.....

Monorisu: [Excited] I think you all know what has to happen now

_We had to do this once again._

Monorisu: [Idle] Who will be chosen as the blackened, will you make the right choice or the incredibly wrong one. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

**VOTING TIME!**

**GOUKI ONO** voted for **KANTO IIDA**

**TOSHI EGUCHI** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**AKI SAKAMOTO** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**KANTO IIDA** voted for  **RIKI HIROTA**

**AINA KANEKO** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**AIRI KANEKO** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**RIKI HIROTA** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**KAZU IZUMI** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**RIKU SHIROMA** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**MAAYA MADARAI** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**HANTO ORIO** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**KENTA KATAYAMA**  voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

**HARU MITSUKI** voted for  **KANTO IIDA**

 

 

**VERDICT!**

**~KANTO IIDA~**

**VERDICT IS CORRECT!!!!!!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL END**

 

_**STUDENTS REMAINING: 13** _

 

 


	16. Chapter 2: Baile de Primavera-Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanto Iida has been found out as Keiko's killer. All that's left is to find out why.

**TRIAL END!**

 

**[Heaven Almost Hell]**

Monorisu: [Excited] You did it yet again, Kanto Iida is the guilty party behind Keiko Toyama's brutal murder!!!

_Standing in the bright white room made it feel even more terrible that we sentenced another one of our friends to murder_

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Kanto, what the fuck is wrong with you? You are brain dead!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Kaneko, shut up! Let's hear him out.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Shut up skank!

Kanto Iida: [Sad] You want to know why I murdered?

_Everything seemed to have went quiet when Kanto started to cry._

Kanto Iida: [Crying] It was all for her!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Her? Are you talking about Keiko?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] I sense that he is talking about someone close to him.

Kanto Iida: [Sniffling] Hanto is right, it was all for my dear sister, Rika Iida.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What happened to her?

Kanto Iida: [Sad] I regained a memory from before this whole mess, she was brutally murdered. 

                  [Crying] The Rika in my motive video wasn't the real Rika, we were supposed to come here together!

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] She was an Ultimate too? What was her talent?

Kanto Iida: [Sad] She was supposed to be the Ultimate Basketball Star.

_Did I hear that right? Rika was supposed to be the Ultimate Basketball Star_

Riku Shiroma: [Confused] Wait, what about Keiko?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Did you motive card reveal the murderer?

                      [Realization] Wait, was it Keiko?!?!

Kanto Iida: [Sad] Yes... she killed Rika out of a grudge.

                  [Idle] In reality, they used to be friends. They met when they played on a junior basketball team for their elementary school.

                  [Angry] Earlier this year, when we got our letters to Running Hope's Academy. We found out that she was the Ultimate Basketball Star.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Aren't you supposed to be proud of your friends?

Kanto Iida: [Angry] Keiko from that day harbored a deep hatred for Rika, Keiko believed that she was better and decided to... kill her for her spot.

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

Rika Iida: [Happy] Kanto look, I made it into Running Hope Academy! Just like you did!

Kanto Iida: [Happy] That's so awesome sis!

Rika Iida: [Happy] I'm so happy, I can't wait to tell Keiko!!

**[Later that Night]**

Rika Iida: [Happy] I can't wait to go, I'm so excited.

               [Confused] Wait, who are you?

               [Horrified] Wait, Keiko. What are you doing?

Keiko Toyama: [Scornful] Something I have to, for my own future.

Rika Iida: [Scared] Keiko NOOOOOO!!!!

Keiko Toyama: [Scornful] I'm sorry it had to come to this.

_Gone like the wind_

Kanto Iida: [Scared] Rika, what was that are you.........

                 [Angry] No.... this can't be........ WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!?!

                 [Venegful] I will get my revenge, I will find who did this to you!!!

**[FLASHBACK END]**

 

Kanto Iida: [Crying] She was brutally murdered in the middle of the night... we never found out who did it.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] Couldn't they find fingerprints on the weapon?

Kanto Iida: [Sad] The weapon was left at the scene of the crime, but there were no fingerprints left on it.

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] Dearie, we never realized. We're sorry for your loss.

Kanto Iida: [Sad] It doesn't matter.

                  [Happy] I'm satisfied, I found her killer. I got my revenge.

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Kanto, you're a great brother. I wish I could say the same for me.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] What's wrong, Hirota?

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I abandoned my family and went to live with my cousin.... I wanted to follow my dream but my parents didn't go along with it.

                  [Crying] I abandoned all my siblings at home...

Kanto Iida: [Sad] You have to survive this game, get out at all costs and go home to your brothers and sisters.

Monorisu: [Bored] Enough of this sappy wappy stuff......

                [Excited] I'VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR KANTO IIDA, THE ULTIMATE APOCALYPSE PREPPER!!!!

Kanto Iida: [Sad] Goodbye my friends.

Monorisu: [Excited] LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT, IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

**KANTO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!!!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!!**

 

**[To One Woman Army: Featuring Chernobyl Boy]**

 

RESIDENT IIDA

{ULTIMATE APOCALYPSE PREPPER, KANTO IIDA'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

 

_Kanto is standing in a familiar building with Monorisu sitting next to a test tube with a certain virus. She knocks it over which sends Kanto running._

_With the virus spreading fast throughout the building Kanto manages to find an exit and manages to seal off the building._

_Monorisu appears in a large blimp, equipped with a nuke that she drops._

_Kanto struggles to find a good place to avoid the bomb dropping, evetually coming to an empty bomb shelter._

_He gets in and seals the entrance, there is a loud alarm._

_**{SHELTER CLOSED INDEFINITELY}** _

_Kanto, relieved he avoided the bombs. Feels a hand on his shoulder and then another, and another._

_He's pulled back by the crowd and mauled to death by an army of zombies._

_The lights fade and come back on._

_Iida is nothing but red all over the walls and floor._

_PUNISHMENT END!_

 

_I was hoping I would never have to watch another execution, this appears to be our lives now._

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] All he wanted to do was avenge his sister's death, he ended up dying in the end.

Riku Shiroma: [Sad] Indeed, what a noble act. He could have went about it in a better way.

Monorisu: [Excited] Enough of this sappy shit, what if I told you someone else had something on their motive card?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What? Who?

Monorisu: [Excited] Miss Airi, care to explain?

Airi Kaneko: [Idle] I guess I wasn't going to be able to keep this secret for long.

                    [Accepting] I have been lying to you about my talent, only me and my sister knew.

                    [Stoic] I am actually Airi Kaneko, the Ultimate Hero, or otherwise known as the Bunny Hooded Hero! Bunny Flare!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What the fuck, you're Bunny Flare!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Man... Woman that's fucking epic!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait, Aina knew?!?!

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Listen Airi, I thought you were done with this Hero shit!!!

Airi Kaneko: [Stoic] I need to be able to let justice stay in this world.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] This is so unfair!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Are you jealous of your sister?

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Of course not, this hero shit is fucking childish.

Monorisu: [Bored] Are you guys done yet, I have to prep this place for your next trial.

Airi Kaneko: [Stoic] There's not going to be a next trial, for I shall form the Stopper Sentai GameRangers!!!!

Monorisu: [Angry] I don't care, now get out!!!

_At Monorisu's words, we all shuffled through the elevator and I found myself at the head of the ship. It was early morning. Just like last time Maaya was by my side._

 

 

**[The Bow]**

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Riki, do you think this game will end soon?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] I hope so this is getting stupid, we already lost four people to this game.

Maaya Madarai: [Nervous] Maybe we....

_We were interrupted by a Monorisu Announcement_

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, we have a special visitor joining us. Please report to the Dining Area.

_After hearing we ran immediately to the Dining Area. Who could this new visitor be?_

 

**[Dining Area]**

Monorisu: [Excited] You guys are getting easier to bring together, now if you would direct your attention to behind me. Our new friend!!!

_Behind her was another Mono with yellow fur and three tails with one wrapped around her neck almost like a boa._

Monorisu: [Excited] Meet, Monoyubi!!!

Monoyubi: [Happy] Hello sugar.

_Another Mono, we don't know what we're in for. We still need to watch out._

 

_**Students Remaining: 12** _

 

_**You've collected "Kanto's Memento"** _

_**An aviator's jacket paired with an earring made of multicolored feathers that Kanto always wore, you can sense brotherly love coming from it.** _

 

_**NEXT TIME: Chapter 3: Rise, Oh Great Hero of Justice** _


	17. Chapter 3: Rise, Oh Great Hero of Justice-Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Airi's reveal as the Ultimate Hero and Monoyubi's introduction to the cast, this story is getting ready to kick it into high gear.

_**2 Months Ago** _

Older Woman: [Calm] I'm surprised you came back [REDACTED]

Familiar Voice: [Ticked] My boss is the one making me come here, you know that.

Older Woman: [Calm] Listen, it's your fault you're here. If you just cooperate we can finish this early.

Familiar Voice: [Idle] Fine... same as last time?

Older Woman: [Calm] Yes.

Familiar Voice: [In Thought] I'll tell you about Keiko next, she was way too energetic and excitable. Then there's Kanto, he wasn't too smart but he was good at what he did.

Older Woman: [Calm] Yes, continue.....

 

_**The Present Day** _

{Hirota Cabin}

  _Yesterday, we lost two more to the tyranny of this killing game, this mysterious Monoyubi wasn't too bad after all... It was almost like she wanted to help us... Why did whoever was doing this bring in a helper._

 

 

**[FLASHBACK]**

Monorisu: [Excited] Monoyubi is here to be my assistant in getting you guys to kill each other, got it?!?!

Monoyubi: [Worried] Now why would I want to go and do that, Sugar?

Monorisu: [Ticked] You and me are the same... you're lucky I can't destroy you.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] This is strange.

**[FLASHBACK END]**

 

_I should get going, we were gonna meet before exploring whatever new area Monorisu might reward us with._

 

{Dining Area}

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] You're late again, Hirota.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] You always seem to be the last one here, why is that?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] I'm not sure, some force is making you guys get here first probably.

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Anyway... Do you guys think Monorisu opened up a new area.

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] I sense a brand new part of the ship, so yes she did my friend.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] So we're actually gonna go and look at it?

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] Of course we are, villain. Why wouldn't we?

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] God dammit, shut up with this villain stuff. You've been so annoying ever since last night.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Let's hope that there are no weapons in this next area, or anything that can be a threat.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Chances are that there's something dangerous there, this ship was fitted for this game so it isn't far off.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] So should we.......

_Monorisu Appeared_

Monorisu: [Excited] Good Morning Participants... I see you guys are already here, I have a special announcement!!!

Riki _Hirota:_ [Idle] You unlocked more of the ship.

Monorisu: [Confused] Wait you already know?!?!

                [Excited] I bet you didn't know that the whole ship is completely unlocked.

_Monoyubi Appeared after her_

Monoyubi: [Happy] With my help, you are able to enjoy all the amenities this ship has to offer.

Monorisu: [Angry] Shut it Fox, this was all me because I'm such a good captain.

Monoyubi: [Scared] But...

Monorisu: [Angry] Let's go!!!

_Monorisu and Monoyubi abruptly disappeared_

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Well... I guess we should go explore the rest of the ship then....

_The 12 of us that were left, went towards the final hallway_

 

{Hallway C}

_Immediately entering this hallway, one thing is the most noteable. A giant golden door. Monorisu is standing in front of it_

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What's that?

Monorisu: [Excited] Why this is a Casino my friend, it seems some of your friends are already indulging.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Dammit, let's stop them before they lose it all.

_Me and Maaya ran inside the casino only to see Haru on the ground with Riku beside him, Toshi was there next to a giant pile of coins_

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] All my RisuCoins, gone....

Toshi Eguchi: [Laughing] That's what you get for spending them all on gambling, fucking idiot.

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] But what about you, you're doing great at the slots.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] I know how these things work, I know the perfect time to stop them.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] How exactly do you cheat on a slot machine, Tosh?

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] If I tell ya, you'll go tellin' everyone around here.

Riku Shiroma: [Worried] Poor Haru...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] My RisuCoins....

_We left those three to whatever it was they were doing and headed back out, we ended up at what looked like more Cabins...._

 

{Hallway C}

Riki Hirota: [Confused] More Cabins, this doesn't seem odd but why are there more?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Monorisu explained it to us.

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] Monorisu said that they're just extra rooms, these ones don't lock like our rooms.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Didn't you two break off with Hanto?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] He went off to go look at some room off to the side. It's just over there.

_After Aki pointed into a direction we went towards where she pointed, it turns out that it's just an empty room called the room of silence._

 

{Room of Silence}

_Inside the room was only one other door that exited somewhere else._

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Hant! What's in here?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] Nothing, except for this other door.... this one leads to a shrine room.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] A shrine on a cruise ship?

Hanto Orio: [Idle] It seems to cater to several religions actually, there's a giant crucifix and several other religious symbols.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Oh, I take it you're going to study it.

Hanto Orio: [Content] Indeed, I intend to attempt to speak with any spirits inhabiting this ship.

Maaya Madarai: [Sarcastic] That's really interesting...

Hanto Orio: [Content] I like that you have taken interest Miss Madarai.

_After we finished in this room we left and went to the last room on this side of the ship_

 

{Comedy Club}

_This room said it was a Comedy Club, it seemed more like a night club. There were no tables in the room but there was at least a stage._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] You two get the hell down from there, you're going to hurt yourself doing that!

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] Get your panties out of a twist Kenta, I'm doing acrobatics training!

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] And I'm trying to get you down before you break your neck!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] What the hell is going on in here?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Miss Hero is trying to train on the rafters while Pissy is trying to get her down.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Why?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Your guess is as good as mine.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Well, that seems to be all this last area has to offer, I'm gonna go back to my Cabin for now.

Maaya Madarai: [Content] See ya, Hiri!

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_Looks like I have some time to kill._

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Casino}

Toshi Eguchi: [Excited] Hell Yeah, another win!

                      [Confused] What the fuck do you want?

_I watched Toshi play on the slots for a while...._

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] I still don't see why you want to spend time with me.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] My choices were dwindling, everybody else was spending time with someone else.

Toshi Eguchi: [Laughing] So I'm like your last resort?

Riki Hirota: [Bothered] I wouldn't put it that way.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Listen man, you gotta be less careful. I'm not super careful and look at me.

Riki Hirota: [Bothered] That's what I'm watching out for.

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] Listen, I always looked up to my old man. He taught me that you shouldn't always let things get under your skin.

Riki Hirota: [Content] I guess I can try. You know, you aren't that bad Toshi.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] What's that supposed to mean?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Nothing....

_Me and Toshi parted ways for now._

_Look slike I still have some time to kill_

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Comedy Club}

Maaya Madarai: [Tipsy] Man this is some good stuff...

                         [Confused] What?

_Maaya tried to get me to drink, I told her not to force me... We had a "nice" time_

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Come on, not even a little?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Hell no, I'm not old enough to.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Who cares, it's not like we're getting in trouble for it.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Still, you have to think about your body...

Maaya Madarai: [Tipsy] Quit starin'

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I wasn't.... But still, can you at least find something else to drink, maybe we can have a Panta.

Maaya Madarai: [Tipsy] Fine....

                         [Idle] You know, it's fine to be carefree every once in a while, Hiri.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] What do you mean?

Maaya Madarai: [Caring] You can't always be a good kid, you can have fun sometimes.

                         [Embarrassed] You being a good kid is part of the reason I like you, but you need to get out there.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Really, thanks for the advice Mai.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] No problem, Hiri. Now get outta here.

_Me and Maaya parted ways_

 

{Hirota Cabin}

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Panicked] EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE COMEDY CLUB RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!!!

_Monorisu sounded worried but I went straight to the comedy club as she said._

 

{Comedy Club}

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Monorisu dearie, are you okay. You sounded worried.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Yeah, I was trying to enjoy my time away from you.

Monorisu: [Worried] I was planning on giving you a motive, but something else bad happened.....

_After Monorisu said that several people fell over, Maaya, Aki, and Kazu..._

Riki Hirota: [Worried] MAI!!!

_We all ran over to help them up._

Gouki Ono: [Angry] What the fuck did you do to them, you rodent?!?!

Monorisu: [Worried] This wasn't me, when I opened up this new area it also happened to release a few.... ghosts....

_Was I hearing this right?_

Monorisu: [Worried] These ghosts are the ones hurting your friends, not me....

                [Realization] These are highly dangerous ghosts, dangerous enough to be your new motive actually.

                [Excited] The original motive was garbage anyway, happy haunting y'all....

_Ghosts, I can't believe this. There has to be more to this. I guess anything is possible these days... We have a long journey ahead of us._

 

_**Students Remaining: 12**  
_

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER]  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST]  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Riki Hirota  
> Talent: Animator  
> Trial Seat:9
> 
> Riki is a described as an average kid, he has a slight temper though. When problems arise on the Despair Liner he's there to solve them. Riki also happens to come from a well off family, though he prefers to keep that part of his life secret. He's calm and collective as long as there are no issues. Though not made obvious Riki is half-Australian, half-Japanese
> 
> Riki is a boy of average build. He wears a black hoodie with his Former High School's Symbol. Underneath is an red shirt, he wears denim jeans along with a pair of red and black sandals. He sports a pair of black headphones with kyubi style tail emblems around his neck. He has dark brown hair with a "Protagonist Haircut", short messy hair with an ahoge and red highlights.
> 
> Height: 179 cm  
> Weight: 67 kg  
> Birthday: April 20th  
> Likes: Tempura, Idol Music  
> Dislikes: Sushi  
> Former School: Compass Rose Academy


	18. Chapter 3: Rise, Oh Great Hero of Justice-Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts have been accidentally released by Monorisu, will the students be able to escape the motive. Body Drop Next Chapter

**Monorisu Theatre**

It's fan mail time, this time it's from Little Sally.

Dear Monorisu, 

 Don't you think you're interrupting the story at the least convenient time?

 Thanks for answering, you're my favorite character.

The answer to that Little Sally, is yes.

Thanks for enjoying today's fan mail time.

 

_Ghosts, it was hard to believe that they actually existed. It's even harder to think about how three of our friends were taken by them.... Aki, Kazu, and Maaya have been safely set up in one of the cabins on the other side of the ship._

 

{Dining Area}

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] What are we gonna do about the ghosts? They all obviously came to this side to haunt us.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Shut up Haru, these ghosts probably aren't even real.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Maybe we should do something about our living arrangements for now. 

Airi Kaneko: [In Thought] We should move over to the other side and have somebody look after the others at night.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] There's just one problem with that... weren't there less rooms in the comedy club end?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Yeah, a couple of us will have to stay on this side. I'll do it, I'll stay here.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] I will too...

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Hey Hirota, you sound hesitant.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] It's nothing.... I gotta lead while Kazu is in this condition, it's what she would've done.

Aina Kaneko: [Worried] You can't keep beating yourself up, none of this is anyone's fault except for Monorisu.

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] Speaking of Monorisu, should we trust her new assistant?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] I sense nothing bad coming from Monoyubi.

Riki Hirota: [Content] We can trust her for now....

_After we said that Monoyubi appeared_

Monoyubi: [Excited] Hello my lovelies!!! I have a special prize for y'all!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What is it?

Monoyubi: [Excited] You may not realize it, but you've all been sleeping in the same clothes. I decided to knit you all some wonderful pajamas.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Why?

Monoyubi: [Excited] I just wanna help my students after all.

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] That is very sweet of you Miss Monoyubi!!!

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Can we really trust it?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] What's she gonna do? Poison the pajamas?

Monoyubi: [Happy] I better not keep you distracted, get to your wonderful day.

_Monoyubi disappeared_

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm having a comedy show at the club tonight. It oughta be super fun.

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] Indeed bro, we shall all be there tonight.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Yup, you can count on us.

_We all shuffled out of the dining area_

 

{Hallway A}

_Me and Airi were carrying some stacks of clothes from her room_

Riki Hirota: [Confused] So all your clothes were replaced with your hero clothes?

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] Of course, Hirota. Even my belt was there.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What?

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] The Bunny Belt, it contains all the gadgets I use.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] That's awesome, let's finish this job up.

_Everybody finished moving their stuff to the other cabin area_

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_Looks like I have some time to kill._

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Sports Field}

Kenta Katayama: [Frustrated] Dammit, I can't hit it.

                          [Surprised] Oh hey, wanna play?

_Should I spend time with Kenta?_

_Me and Kenta played some tennis_

Kenta Katayama: [Relieved] That was a lot.

Riki Hirota: [Tired] I didn't know I could move like that.

Kenta Katayama: [Content] Hey, do you like movies?

Riki Hirota: [Content] Of course I love movies. My favorite is an American flick called Ferris Bueller's Day Off.

Kenta Katayama: [Content] My favorite is Little Shop of Horrors.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Is it because of the plant?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I just like it... I don't even like my talent.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why do you do it then?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] When I was younger, I got into a lot of trouble after destroying some gardens for a big competition in my neighborhood.

                           [Ticked] They automatically blamed me and they made me replant all of them. Turns out I won the awards for growing the gardens.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] It must've been easy for a farm boy like you.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] It was, I still didn't like it. I kept doing competitions and then decided to follow in my grandfather's footsteps.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] It was nice talking buddy. See ya later.

Kenta Katayama: [Happy] Bye.

_We parted ways for now_

 

_Looks like I still have some time to kill._

{Room of Silence}

Hanto Orio: [Meditating] OOOHM

                   [Surprised] Oh Mr Hirota, it is nice to see you.

_Should I spend time with Hanto?_

_Me and Hanto meditated for a while._

Hanto Orio: [In Thought]...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hanto, what are you doing?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] Your aura, it's conflicted.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What does that mean?

Hanto Orio: [Troubled] I can't get a proper read on it.... I believe it means there will be a rather large conflict later on in your life.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Is that bad?

Hanto Orio: [Content] The conflict may or may not be bad... It could be anything really.

Riki Hirota: [Concerned] Any advice?

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] I recommend staying away from bookcases.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Odd, but thanks.

_Me and Hanto parted ways_

_It's almost time for Haru's Show, I should get going_

 

{Hallway C}

_Something I found odd, Kazu was standing in the hallway._

Riki Hirota: [Concerned] Kaz? Are you okay?

_She turned around, her pupils seemed to be gone_

Kazu Izumi: [Possessed?] Finis enim prope est.

Riki Hirota: [Scared] What the hell!?!?

_Just then, she seemed scared and ran off._

_I decided to investigate later... it may have just been a dream_

 

{Comedy Club}

_Everything was being set up. Haru, Riku, and Aina were up on the stage... What an odd trio._

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Welcome to the amazing comedy sketch of HarRikIna. Don't we have a great group of people in the crowd tonight?

Aina Kaneko: [Happy] You can say that again Har.

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] Of course, this truly wouldn't be a spectacular show without our amazing team leader.

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Oh come on guys, you're embarrassing me. You're making me red.

Aina Kaneko: [Happy] We're making you red you say. Well, okay.

_Aina pressed a button on a remote and all of a sudden a bucket of red paint fell onto Haru._

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] Is that red enough for you Har?

Haru Mitsuki: [Laughing] Ina, Rik, you guys always crack me up.

Aina Kaneko: [Laughing] Oh, Rik, Har. I think something bi......

_Out of nowhere the lights went out._

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Hey, is this part of the show?

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Uh, it shouldn't be....

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Somebody must've forgot to pay the electric bill.

_The lights flickered back on, three figures were standing in the room. Maaya, Aki, and Kazu. All 3 muttering the same things._

Aki, Maaya, Kazu: [Possessed?] In me contra me. Terminus erit anima tua.

_Everybody started screaming, they all looked as Kazu looked when I saw her in the hall. The screaming caused them to release an ear shattering shriek and they retreated back into the halls._

_We weren't sure if it would be possible to go without a murder much longer... I wasn't ready to the events that were going to transpire..._

_I've never felt this scared in my life._

 

 

_**Students Remaining: 12**  
_

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER]  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST]  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Keiko Toyama  
> Talent: Basketball Star  
> Trial Seat:3
> 
> Keiko is described as excited and childish. Keiko was put up for adoption in America by parents that couldn't raise her and was adopted by parents that couldn't have their own children. She was considered a blessing by her new parents. Her father was a famous basketball coach and manager.
> 
> Keiko has big brown curly hair that is tied up into a bun. She wears a basketball jersey for the Hiroshima Dragonflies along with an orange and white headband and orange basketball shorts. She has tanned skin and is rather short, despite her talent.
> 
> Height: 144 cm  
> Weight: 42 kg  
> Birthday: October 16  
> Likes: American Culture  
> Dislikes: Roller Skating  
> Former School: Saitama Athletics Academy


	19. Chapter 3: Rise, Oh Great Hero of Justice-Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aki, Kazu, and Maaya have been shown to have symptoms of being possessed. Will any of these ghostly problems be solved soon?
> 
> [Body Discovery this chapter has a bad gore warning]

**Monorisu Theatre**

This whole ghost thing is pretty weird isn't it? Can you believe any of it?

I always though ghost movies were really fun to watch.

If this was a ghost movie, Haru would probably be the first to die don't you think?

 

 

_Last night, I couldn't believe what happened. Those things weren't our friends, they were monsters. Everyone is in their rights to be scared. Who knows if we'll ever be able to help them._

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_There was a knock at my door, I opened it to see Kenta._

Kenta Katayama: [Content] Morning, Riki. Wanna hang out today after the meeting?

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Why?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Nobody else has any plans, plus it's getting boring being over here by ourselves.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I really hope this ghost thing blows over before anything drastic happens.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] You and me both, buddy.

                          [Idle] Anyway, we got that meeting to go to.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Yeah, that's right.

_We started walking, it made me think. Kenta never comes to me to hang out, nobody ever comes to me for some reason to hang out. I guess it's nothing, but he may want to talk about some things._

 

{Dining Area}

_The scene seemed pretty normal except that Aina started hanging out with Haru and Riku now. Gouki was talking with Hanto, Toshi was sitting by himself. Airi came up to us, she seemed pumped up._

Airi Kaneko: [Vocal] Took you long enough!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What's with the yelling? That's something your sister does.

Airi Kaneko: [Ticked] Shut up, we've all been talking and we need to talk about what happened last night.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Going on about this whole barricading our doors thing again?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Come on, Tosh, it's a good idea. The doors over on the other side don't exactly lock.

Aina Kaneko: [Excited] Why don't we talk about the locked door we found?

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] An excellent idea!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] You found a locked door?

Riku Shiroma: [Happy] Yes, we aren't sure what's on the other side. 

                      [In Thought] I took the liberty of asking Monorisu and all she told us was that there were some really bad ghosts on the other side.

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] Is she working on getting rid of them so we can use it?

Riku Shiroma: [In Thought] She is, she'll let us enter after it's all fixed up.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] I can't wait to see what it is!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Curious] I wonder why there were ghosts on the ship in the first place.

                      [Smirk] Unless Monorisu planted these shitty ghosts here herself.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] She seemed really scared when she told us about them, I doubt she put the ghosts here herself.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Kenta has a point there.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirk] You gotta think about any possibility, Hirota.

                     [Sinister] After all, your little girlfriend there is possessed by one of them. I though that you would've done something about it by now.

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Shut it will ya, I don't really see Maaya as anything more than a friend.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Sure ya don't.

                      [Idle] Anyway, are we going to get stuff to barricade our doors or what?

Airi Kaneko: [In Thought] Let's wait until later today. Before the night time announcement.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Okay, should we break off for now?

Riki Hirota: [Content] Sounds good, see you guys later.

 _We all_ _separated for now and I went back to my room_

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_I have some time to kill before I meet with Kenta_

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Casino}

Toshi Eguchi: [Excited] Hell yeah, another win!!!

                      [Confused] What do you want?

_Should I spend time with Toshi?_

_Me and Toshi played on the slots._

Toshi Eguchi: [Encouraging] You ain't half bad Hirota.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Are you trying to get something from me?

Toshi Eguchi: [Laughing] Not at all, I consider you a rival of mine. I also consider you a friend.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why though?

Toshi Eguchi: [Sad] Thing is, I haven't had a lot of friends growing up.

                      [In Thought] I've only had one, he's my best friend and partner, Hiroki Tahara is a great guy.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You guys are partners?

Toshi Eguchi: [Happy] Yup, we were the best info brokers on the board.

                      [Sad] Sadly, only I was able to make it into Running Hope.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What happened between you two?

Toshi Eguchi: [Content] Nothing, we're like brothers.

                      [Curious] Do you have any brothers?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] I have a twin brother, I haven't seen him in a while.

                  [Worried] Passed that, I don't feel comfortable sharing anything else.

Toshi Eguchi: [Content] It's fine, see ya later buddy.

_I left Toshi to whatever he was doing._

_I still have some time to kill._

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Sports Field}

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] KY-AAAH

                    [Happy] Oh it's you, train with me!

_Me and Airi trained for a bit._

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] You did great, Riki. You may become a good hero one day.

Riki Hirota: [Exhausted] That was crazy, can we not do that again?

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] Gotta stay limber.

Riki Hirota: [Tired] I don't know how you can handle such an intense workout.

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] I've always been so energetic, that meek personality I put on before was just an act.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] How do you stop criminals though?

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] I use the Bunny Belt, it has a variety of tools for any situation.

                    [Excited] I have pepper spray, rope, a bolo too.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Seems you got all this hero stuff figured out.

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] I've been doing this for a few years now.

Riki Hirota: [Surprised] Holy crap, that's amazing.

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] Anyway, shall we report back to training?

Riki Hirota: [Nervous] Uh, I actually have stuff to do.

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] Okay, see ya then.

_I got the heck outta there._

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_I'm supposed to meet with Kenta._

 

{Hallway A}

_Walking out there, I saw Kenta_

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Dammit, took ya long enough.

Riki Hirota: [Nervous] Sorry, I got tired.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Whatever, it doesn't matter now.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You okay?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah, I just never hung out with anybody before. Why don't we watch a movie in the AV Room?

Riki Hirota: [Excited] Yeah, I know a good one we can watch.

                  [Happy] Spirited Away is a classic!

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] It's anime right?

                           [Confident] I'm confident in your choice, you are the Ultimate Animator after all.

_We were off, this was Kenta's first time watching an anime apparently._

Kenta Katayama: [Happy] That was a great movie, we're gonna meet with everyone else later. Don't forget.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Don't worry, I won't forget.

_I went off to my room and decided to spend a bit of time by myself/_

 

 

{Hirota Cabin}

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I sure hope the others are okay.....

                  [Scared] We just gotta find a way to get rid of the ghosts

_I fell on the ground, feeling like I was pathetic.... I couldn't help anybody....._

_I can't give up..... I can give up...... No, not yet......_

Riki Hirota: [Confident] I gotta do what I can to help our friends....

                  [Worried] Crap, It's time to go help with barricading the doors.

_I ran outta my room and to the other side of the ship_

 

 

{Hallway C}

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Okay crew, let's make sure that the possessed can't get in.

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] Yeah, we only chose the heaviest objects to do it!

Aina Kaneko: [Happy] No one is gonna break through the impenetrable walls.

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Now that I think about it, this ain't a bad idea. 

                      [Happy] After all, I don't wanna die.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] These boxes ain't gonna move themselves.

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] I hope this works.... what if it doesn't?

Riku Shiroma: [Confident] Trust me, bro. This will work.

                      [In Thought] The doors push in, so only we can move them away from the door.

Kenta Katayama: [Content] Let's get to it!

_With that we started moving boxes and chairs into the rooms, this was much easier than we thought._

Riki Hirota: [Happy] This seems like it was a success!

Kenta Katayama: [Content] Let's hope that this actually does work. 

                          [Worried] Things don't usually go in our favor.

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Hey, before you 2 go. We should do a head count.

Riki Hirota: [Content] Sounds like a good idea. 

                  [Vocal] Gouki, count heads!

_Gouki started pointing to people and counting_

Gouki Ono: [Confident] There are 10 of us here!

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Wait, 10? Aren't there only 9 of us not possessed?

_We looked at it was none of than Kazu._

Kazu Izumi: [Possessed?] Resistere futilis est, deficere.

_We all got scared out of impulse at this point when Kazu skittered off._

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] This is so scary, I won't get used to this.

Airi Kaneko: [Scared] None of us will.... good thing we have the barricades.

Toshi Eguchi: [Worried] You 2, make sure you lock your doors tonight.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] We know.....

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, it is now 10 PM. Which means it is NightTime, good night!

 

_With that we all left, I fell asleep when I got to my room._

_Hopefully all this will pass and just be a bad dream....._

_All of a sudden, I'm awake.... but why?_

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, a body has been discovered. Please report to the Comedy Club!

_Did I hear that right? No, somebody couldn't have died._

_I ran out of my room in a flash, running into Kenta on my way out._

 

{Hallway A}

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Watch it!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm sorry, but did you hear that!!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Yeah, it can't be true, right?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm not surprised by anything anymore.

_Me and Kenta ran over to the door that leads to the Comedy Club. People were rolling on the ground and it smelled like puke._

 

{Hallway C}

Toshi Eguchi: [Scared] Holy shit, that's fucking gruesome.

Gouki Ono: [Sick] Why him? Of all people.

Hanto Orio: [Sad] I can't believe this.....

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What happened?

Hanto: [Sad] Just go in..... I'd rather not explain the horrors.

_Me and Kenta slowly walked in.... Haru was slumbed on the ground and Airi was quivering in the corner...._

_Aki, Maaya and Kazu were all on the ground. They were out like lights...._

_That's when I noticed it._

 

{Comedy Club}

_I saw a trail of blood leading to the stage.... the trails lead to somebody on a giant cross...._

_The cross was like a table, I saw him on the table..... he was cut open.... his organs were visible..... I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach...._

_Even Kenta was puking on the ground....._

_Our friend.... Riku Shiroma, the Ultimate Paleontologist, was cut open on top of the cross.... he was dead, all life was drained from his eyes..._

_We have to go through this hell again...._

_Another Class Trial_

 

_**Students Remaining: 11**  
_

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER]  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Hanto Orio  
> Talent: Esper  
> Trial Seat:14
> 
> Hanto comes from a long line of psychics and espers. He is able to talk to those who have already passed. Hanto has a rare disorder that makes it harder for him to lose weight which in the end has made him bigger than most students his age. Hanto believes that one should focus on body and mind.
> 
> Hanto has short black hair with purple eyes. He wears a long sleeve purple shirt jacket with an India Style Pattern that matches a pair of purple pants. He wears black sandals with white socks.
> 
> Height: 177 cm  
> Weight: 124 kg  
> Birthday: March 14  
> Likes: Smoked Salmon  
> Dislikes: Hamburgers  
> Former School: Third Eye High School


	20. Chapter 3: Rise. Oh Great Hero of Justice-Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku Shiroma was the victim in a gruesome murder plot. Can the group figure out his killer before anything else bad happens.

_Again... there seems to be no escaping this deadly game._

_Riku was dead, we couldn't do anything about it... we just need to find his killer..._

 

{Comedy Club}

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] R-Riku... why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it have been me?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Are you okay Haru?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Do I look okay? You fucking asshole!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hey... calm down!!!

_Amidst our fighting, Monorisu and Monoyubi appeared and everybody reentered the comedy club._

Monorisu: [Excited] HAHA, Looks like it happened again. One of you murdered Riku Shiroma. I'm proud of you.

Hanto Orio: [Confused] Might I ask why?

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] It's a killing game, of course she'd be proud of us.

Monoyubi: [Scared] Why can't we stop this killing game? A hugging game sounds much better.

Monorisu: [Loud] Killing games are better!!!

                [Excited] Anyway, I'm sure at this point you all know what to do.

Gouki Ono: [Tired] It's kinda late though, can't we do this tomorrow?

Monorisu: [Excited] Of course not, I'll provide you with treats so you can wake up.

_Monorisu disappeared and came back with a cart that has coffee on it._

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Toshi, why don't you want any milk in your coffee?

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Can't drink milk. I'm lactose intolerant.

Monorisu: [Angry] This is boring. Let's just start the investigation!!!

**INVESTIGATION START!!!**

Hanto Orio: [Proud] Before we begin, I'd like to make a couple of suggestions.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Yeah sure, go ahead!

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] If you have noticed, the girls seem to be awake. We should each take one of them with us to investigate.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Sounds like a plan, Hanto.

Hanto Orio: [Confident] Secondly, I have a plan to make this trial easy. I shall perform a seance to speak with the late Riku.

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Wait, why the hell didn't you do that before?

Hanto Orio: [Idle] I did not have the proper equipment to do it. I am able to do it in the Room of Silence. I need two guards to help too.

Maaya Madarao: [Idle] I'll help!

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] Aina, you go with her.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Aki, you come with me.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Okay, Kenty!

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Kazu, you can come with me!

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] Thank you dearie... but there's one more thing.

                   [Confused] I seem to be missing one of my gauntlets.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] That's odd... but I'm sure we'll find it.

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Hey, Riki, Kazu can I go with you guys?

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] I don't see why not dear!

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Sure, let's get to it!

Monorisu: [Idle] Take this, you'll need it!!!

_I take the tablet Monorisu had and turned it on._

**_Monorisu File 3_ **

**_The victim is Riku Shiroma, the Ultimate Paleontologist._ **

**_He died from asphyxiation at exactly 12 AM_ **

**_Riku was also found cut open._ **

**< Monorisu File 3> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**< Kazu's Gauntlets> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Wait, he was suffocated? How?

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] Look at these!!! 

_Kazu seems to be holding something that she took from Riku's mouth... it was Puppymaru and Kittenmaru!!!_

Kazu Izumi: [Proud] It seems his airway was blocked with his puppets... He also has plugs in his nose!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Disgusted] Who the fuck would do this?

**< Puppets and Nose Plugs> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I started walking and slipped over something, it appeared to be a book_

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Dear, are you okay?

Riki Hirota: [Hurt] Yeah.. I just slipped over this.... book?

_I opened the book and it appears to be some kind of ritual book. The picture in the book matched that of the scene...._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Riku was used in some sort of ritual?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] It looks like he was used in a freedom spell.. what does that mean?

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] We should ask Hanto later on when he's done with his seance. He's more skilled in this stuff than me.

**< Ritual Book> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I noticed Haru standing over Riku's body... he picked up his hat and put it on..._

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Dearie, are you sure you're going to be alright?

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Yeah, he would've wanted me to continue fighting. He was my best friend... at least I still got Aina...

_Something caught my eye... Riku was only wearing an undershirt and underwear._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hey guys, doesn't this look odd?

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Where are the lad's clothes?

_Haru picked up a green dinosaur onesie.. Riku's size._

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] I found his pajamas!

                      [Confused] Why is it on the floor though?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] We'll find out in the trial!

**< Riku's PJs> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We also found another pair of pajamas, all torn up._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] More? These ones are covered in sawdust... it's probably from the floor!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] We gotta remember these, alright.

**< Mysterious Pajamas> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We started to make our way out when we noticed the blood trail._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] I wonder why there is a blood trail when Riku's body is on the other side of the room... it looks like the ritual was done in here.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Quite odd, dearie...

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Maybe we could ask Monorisu to test it.

_Monorisu appeared from out of nowhere_

Monorisu: [Excited] I can definitely test the blood. Just scoop some into my hand.

_We did as she asked and she shook around for a bit._

Monorisu: [Robotic] This is a mixture of AB- and B+ blood...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] A mixture?

Monorisu: [Happy] Yup, anything else?

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] That'll be it ma'am.

_Monorisu disappeared. Why was there a mixture of blood on the floor...._

**< Blood Trail> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

{Hallway C}

Gouki Ono: [Tired] Hey guys, how's your investigation going?

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] This case is worse than the last two.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] None of it makes sense, not one bit.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Did you find anything, Gouki?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] I did hear something outside my door, but it was probably nothing.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Thanks anyway.

**< Gouki's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

_We decided to head to the room Riku was staying in.... the door was scratched!!_

 

{Riku's New Room}

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Holy Shit!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Looks like there wasn't much of a struggle... just scratches on the door... most likely the culprit.

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] He was probably taken while he was asleep...

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] All the trouble we went through barricading the doors...

**< Riku's Room> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: [Concerned] Let's go check up on Hanto real quick, it's been a while...

_We left and went to the room of silence... Maaya was eating a pot of spaghetti..._

 

{Hallway C}

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Maaya, where did you get that?

Maaya Madarai: [Eating] Somebody left a perfectly good pot of spaghetti down the hall... I wasn't gonna let it go to waste.

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] She wasn't gone for long... only a minute. Do you guys need to get in?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Yeah, we need to check on Hanto.

Aina Kaneko: [Concerned] It was awfully quiet in there for a little bit... I'm scared....

_We opened the door.... I couldn't believe it.... another nightmare...._

 

{Room of Silence}

_Our friend Hanto.... was dead on the ground.... he had a... gauntlet pushed down onto his back... blood coming from under his body... there was no life left in him...._

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, A body has been discovered. Please report to the Room of Silence!!!

_After that... people were standing outside the door. Scared... disgusted... horrified even.... There really is no easy way out is there? Monorisu and Monoyubi appeared again..._

Monorisu: [Horrified] Oh my, it seems we have reached our body max!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the fuck!?!?

Monorisu: [Excited] I should have added this rule in before..... but from here on out, any single investigation may have up to two body discoveries at once....

Monoyubi: [Scared] W-w-w-why?!?!

Monorisu: [Excited] This case just got a little bit harder for you guys. I should also update that Monorisu File.

_The tablet dinged and this came up on the screen._

_**Monorisu File 3** _

_**The victim is Hanto Orio, the Ultimate Esper.** _

_**He died due to a broken spinal cord at exactly 12:38 AM.** _

_**He has sustained no other injuries.** _

**< Monorisu File 3> has been updated**

**< Aina's Account> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

  _It was true... not only were Haru and Aina upset... Aki and Kazu were upset over the death of Hanto...._

Riki Hirota: [Scared] No.... what does this mean? Do they have different killers

Toshi Eguchi: [Careless] They could have the same killer. It might be entirely possible.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Then all we need to do is investigate and find their killer... or killers.

_Something interesting caught my eye... scratches on the floor.... leading to Hanto's body..._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Kazu... why is your gauntlet here?

Kazu Izumi: [Sniffling] D-dear... I'm not entirely sure....

Toshi Eguchi: [Smirking] Maybe she killed Hanto!

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] Why would Kazu kill one of her best friends?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] It'd make for the perfect crime.

_Kazu retrieved the gauntlet._

Kazu Izumi: [Sniffling] I'm going to go clean this off.

_With that Kazu exited the room._

**< Kazu's Missing Gauntlet> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] There isn't much else here. Should we follow those scratch marks?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Yeah, maybe it'll lead to something else.

_We followed the scratch marks and found ourselves at a supply closet... it was wide open... right across from the Room of Silence._

Haru Mitsuki: [Realization] Maybe the gauntlet was taken and bought here for later.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Maybe... how could the killer know this was all gonna happen though?

**< Scratch Marks> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We went back to the Room of Silence and made our way over to the Shrine Area._

{Shrine}

_We noticed that not only was a large crucifix missing but several books were on the floor..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] It looks like someone raided this place...

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Yeah, they came here first and bought the stuff they needed to the Comedy Club.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confident] It's gotta be important then!!!

**< State of the Shrine> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Tired] Attention Passengers, the time has come to.... nevermind, just go to the place with the... loopy stairs....

Riki Hirota: [Worried] It was almost like we had no time to look at Hanto's case..... well, we gotta get going.

_We made our way over to the lounge and down the stairs._

 

{Elevator Room}

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] God fucking dammit, two bodies!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Sniffling] Kenty, you gotta calm down. We can do this just like the other times.

Gouki Ono: [Happy] Saka has got a point. We just gotta do what we did the last two times.

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] We'll avenge Hanto and Riku no matter what... we're gonna find the killers, right?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] This case is unlike the other two, we gotta work harder to figure this one out.

_The elevator opened up and we all walked in.... Everytime I'm here, I think about how empty the elevator is getting... Everybody was silent this time...._

_We reached the Trial Grounds, it received another makeover._

_This time it looks like a haunted house straight out of a movie. Our podiums looked like little haunted houses... There was an overall spooky vibe...._

Monorisu: [Tired] Alright, let's just get this over with. It's 1 in the morning and a squirrel needs her beauty sleep... get to it...

_Riku Shiroma, the Ultimate Paleontologist. He may have been odd, but he was a good asset._

_Hanto Orio. the Ultimate Esper. He was a good guy, he was trying to solve this case..._

_They're both dead..._

_One killer or two!!!_

_Are these cases possibly connected?_

_There's only one way to figure this out._

_We gotta win this life or death class trial!!!_

 

_**Students Remaining: 11** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Kazu Izumi  
> Talent: Metal Smith  
> Trial Seat:10
> 
> Kazu is the self appointed leader of the group of students aboard the Despair Liner. She is described as being blunt but kind-hearted. She is hard on the group when need be. Kazu is the daughter of a Japanese Salaryman and a Scottish Blacksmith. She is the shortest girl in the class and is half-Scottish.
> 
> Kazu wears a pair of red framed glasses and has long gray hair tied in a large pony tail with a red scrunchy. Kazu wears a black apron over a gray sweater with a gray skirt and black leggings. Kazu's outfit is completed with a pair of metal gauntlets featuring her former school's symbols.
> 
> Height: 129 cm  
> Weight: 31 kg  
> Birthday: September 18th  
> Likes: Miki  
> Dislikes: Copper  
> Former School: Shiranui High School


	21. Chapter 3: Rise. Oh Great Hero of Justice-Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, a double murder has occurred. Riku was found strapped up on a crucifix, cut open. Can the group figure out this weird ritual. Second, Hanto volunteered to do a seance to make this trial quick and easy, sadly he was found dead. Can the group solve this creature double feature?

_**Monorisu File 3** _

**The victim is Riku Shiroma, the Ultimate Paleontologist.**

**He died from asphyxiation at exactly 12 AM**

**Riku was also found cut open.**

 

**The victim is Hanto Orio, the Ultimate Esper.**

**He died due to a broken spinal cord at exactly 12:38 AM.**

**He has sustained no other injuries.**

 

_**Kazu's Gauntlets** _

**Kazu's Gauntlets were missing when we found her, Aki, and Maaya at the crime scene, knocked out of course.**

 

**_Puppets and Noseplugs_  
**

**We found Riku's throat plugged up with his puppets and noseplugs in his nostrils.**

**They look like the same kind Kenta puts in his ears.**

 

_**Ritual Book** _

**A book that has instructions for a "freedom spell"**

**The ritual requires a sacrifice to be tied to a crucifix and cut open.**

_**Riku's PJs** _

**Oddly, we found Riku's pajamas thrown over to the side.**

 

_**Mysterious Pajamas** _

**We found another pair of pajamas.**

**We don't know who they belong to, but they are girl's pajamas.**

 

_**Blood Trail** _

**We found a blood trail leading from from the door to the crucifix.**

**It is confirmed to be a mixture of AB- and B+.**

 

**_Gouki's Account_  
**

**Gouki claims to have heard something outside his door.**

 

**_Riku's Room_  
**

**We found scratches on Riku's door along with the door being open.**

**There wasn't much of a struggle.**

 

_**Aina's Account** _

**She and Maaya were guarding the door when Maaya smelled something and walked off. Returning with a pot of spaghetti.**

**According to her, it got quiet on the other side of the door.**

 

_**Kazu's Missing Gauntlet** _

**One of Kazu's gauntlets was pushed down onto Hanto's back.**

**It looked like it was forced down.**

 

_**Scratch Marks** _

**There were scratch marks leading from the door to Hanto's body.**

 

**_State of the Shrine_  
**

**There was a large crucifix missing from the shrine alongside several books on the floor.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Riku Shiroma  
> Talent: Paleontologist  
> Trial Seat: 11
> 
> Riku is described as odd and eccentric. He has a seemingly dark outlook on life itself and has even been called crazy due to him talking to puppets. These puppets, Puppymaru and Kittenmaru, act as his faithful assistants and may actually be alive. No one may ever know.
> 
> Riku is the shortest member of the group and wears a Hanshin Tigers baseball cap over short ashy colored hair. He wears a cyan sweater with a purple and green scarf adorned with his Former School's Emblem. He wears brown pants and slippers. Riku also wears a big pair of glasses over big oval shaped eyes. Puppymaru is modeled after a Pomeranian and has a very harsh personality while Kittenmaru is modeled after a Siamese Cat and has a very calm and somber personality. 
> 
> Height: 106 cm  
> Weight: 42 kg  
> Birthday: October 13th  
> Likes: Fossils  
> Dislikes:Coconuts  
> Former School: Tyranno Academy


	22. Chapter 3: Rise. Oh Great Hero of Justice-Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial to find Riku and Hanto's killer(s) has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points

**CLASS TRIAL START!**

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Monorisu: [Idle] Now then, let's begin with an explanation of how the class trial works. During the trial you will present your arguments on who the killer is and vote on "whodunnit". If you manage to vote the correct killer, hereby known as the blackened, they alone will be punished. If you vote for the wrong person though, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will be allowed to leave when this ship docks. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Okay, so I think the kill....

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] GHOSTS!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Anyway...

                           [In Thought] I think the killer is..

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] GHOSTSSSS!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Haru, what the fuck are you screaming about?

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] The ghosts killed Riku!!!

Aina Kaneko: [Bothered] You really think ghosts killed Riku?

                     [Sad] I know he was our friend, but we gotta get serious and find his actual killer.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Hey, it's not totally out of the question. You did see how the girls acted, right?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] They were probably paid off by Monorisu to act that way.

Maaya Madarai: [Tired] I don't even remember the last few days.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] You can drop the act you know.

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Dearie, what act?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] None of you were possessed, in fact. One of you has to be the killer.

**PANIC**

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Now listen here, you are not doing this shit again.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I never said it was just you.

Maaya Madarai: [Angry] I shoulda just beat some sense into you the first day here.

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] Wait, what's going on!!!

Kazu, Maaya, and Aki: [PANIC] I'M NOT THE CULPRIT!!!

**[Class Trial Panic]**

Truth Bullets

<Riku's PJs>

<Ritual Book>

<Blood Trail>

<Gouki's Account>

 

 **Statement** 1:

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] I'm gonna beat some sense into you!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Angry] There he goes, being an arrogant bastard!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] Stop fighting, please!!!

 

Statement 2:

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Listen it's obvious that  **you're the culprit!!!**

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Is there any need for that?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Isn't arguing the point of the trial?

 

Statement 3:

Airi Kaneko: [Curious] Is there anything  **standing out** in the Comedy Club?

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] Hey, we need to think about the trial right now!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] There's nothing that can  **clear your name!!!**

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [INTERJECTION] NO THAT'S WRONG!!!!

**{clear your name!!!-Ritual Book}**

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Okay, here me out real quick.

                  [Confident] Okay, so I looked at the Ritual Book a bit more. It says that it requires 3 extra people to stand off to the side while one person performs the ritual.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] What the fuck is with you people and ghosts?

Riki Hirota: [Concerned] Well we can't exactly leave them out as a possibility.

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] Riki has a point, didn't you see what happened with those three?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Monorisu could just be paying them off to act like that.

Monorisu: [Excited] Now why would I go and lie to you?

                [Ticked] Lying is disrespectful!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] You lied to us before....

                     [Confident] But guess what guys, I have a theory!!!

Riki Hirota: [Idle] What is it, Haru?

Haru Mitsuki: [Confident] What if Kenta murdered Riku?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Why the fuck would I murder him? 

                           [Angry] I DIDN'T YOU DUMBASS!!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Come on, we gotta a.....

 **CUT-IN KENTA KATAYAMA:** I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS THEORY UP YOURS!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Hmm...

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] You really think I'm the killer, fucking bastard!!!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Well, your attitude is saying otherwise.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] I'll just have to prove you otherwise!!!

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Blades

<Kazu's Gauntlets>

<Riku's PJs>

<Puppets and Noseplugs>

<Monorisu File 3>

 

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Hey, you can't just accuse an innocent!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] **Not this early at least**

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] If anything, you're the culprit!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Fucking Bastard!!!

 

**PUSH!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confused] If you're not the culprit...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Then provide a proper argument as to why you aren't.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Why should I?

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] You have **no proof it was me.**

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] So you should just stop!!

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjection] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!

**BREAK!**

**{no proof it was me - Puppets and Noseplugs}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Calm] Okay Kenta, do these look familiar?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the fuck... those are my ear plugs...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Precisely, these are the specific kind you wear, right?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] But wait, how? I... can't be the killer....

_I know Kenta can't be the killer.... I'll have to show them all..._

 

**[Class Trial Heat Up]**

Truth Bullets

<Monorisu File 3>

<Mysterious Pajamas>

<Puppets and Noseplugs>

<Blood Trail>

Kenta Katayama: [Scared] What... **I can't be the killer**....

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] I knew it!!!

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] _You killed our best friend!!!_

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Are we so sure...

Gouki Ono: [Confused] _That he coulda done it?_

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] We did find the ear plugs after all...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] So _it's probably true_...

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Then again.

Toshi Eguchi: [Tired] Oh well...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Looks like the emo is the culprit...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Let's vote and get out of here...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] **There's gotta be more.**

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agreeing] I AGREE!!

Gouki Ono: [Excited] I got something right for once!!!

**{** _That he coulda done it? -_ **Monorisu File 3}**

 

**[Class Trial New Classmate of the Dead]**

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Kenta can't be the culprit and I got the alibi to prove it!

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] And just when I thought we figured this out...

                      [Tired] Can't we just do this tomorrow?

Monorisu: [Angry] Shut up!!!

Monoyubi: [Worried] No need to be so mean...

Riki Hirota: [Confident] The time of the murder doesn't match up with Kenta's alibi...

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] How so?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] I saw him around the same time of the body discovery... and the three to discover the body were there at the time of the murder.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Who discovered the body again?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] I think it was me, Maaya and Kazu who discovered it.... but I don't remember much from before waking up tonight.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Yup, so Kenta can't be the killer.

Kenta Katayama: [Relieved] Thanks for figuring out that I can't be the killer, Riki...

                           [Confused] Anyway.... what next?

Haru Mitsuki: [Concerned] Let's get back to the puppets...

                      [Confused] Why were the stuffed inside of Riku's mouth?

_I remember the puppets being stuffed inside of Riku's mouth... but why were they?_

**_> For Flair_ **

**_> Cause of Death_ **

**_> Form of Torture_ **

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answering] THAT'S IT!!!

**{Cause of Death}**

 

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Could it be possible that Riku died due to suffocation?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] But what about his body? Wasn't he cut open?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] He was, but if you saw his body... his face was all blue and puffy.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Uh, I hate to break up the party...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What is it, Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] The uh... Monorisu File says that Riku died from asphyxiation...

Riki Hirota: [Shocked] Oh... Shoot!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] There you go... wasting our time...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Nothing like being thorough with your discussion.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] It doesn't matter how thorough we are.... this is getting us nowhere... looks like we ain't gonna be able to solve this....

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Hey guys... can we...

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Hey, speak up. We can't hear you.

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Can we....

Kazu Izumi: [Caring] Aki dearie, you can do it...

**[Heartless Journey]**

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] We've been talking about Riku... can we talk about....

_Who could Aki be talking about? I know..._

**SELECT A STUDENT!**

**-ERIN ANDO {SWAN}- DEAD**

**GOUKI ONO {GORILLA}**

**-KEIKO TOYAMA {SHEEP}- DEAD**

**TOSHI EGUCHI {SNAKE}**

**AKI SAKAMOTO {CAT}**

**-KANTO IIDA {LIZARD}- DEAD**

**AINA KANEKO {EAGLE}**

**AIRI KANEKO {BUNNY}**

**RIKI HIROTA {FOX}**

**KAZU IZUMI {SQUIRREL}**

**-RIKU SHIROMA {HAMSTER}- DEAD**

**-ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI {PIG}- DEAD**

**MAAYA MADARAI {DOG}**

**-HANTO ORIO {ELEPHANT}- DEAD**

**KENTA KATAYAMA {TIGER}**

**HARU MITSUKI {HYENA}**

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Expose] ...

 

Riki Hirota: [Sad] You... wanna talk about Hanto's murder... don't you?

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] We can't just let him die and us not solve his case...

 

**[Nightmare in the Locker]**

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] I have a better idea.

                      [Wicked] What if Hanto... did kill Riku?

_Did I hear that right? Hanto couldn't have killed Riku.... could he...._

 

**TRIAL SUSPEND!** _  
_

 

_**Students Remaining: 11** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Kenta Katayama  
> Talent: Gardener  
> Trial Seat: 15
> 
> Kenta is short tempered and often called an emo by other people he knows. Kenta grew up on a farm and was taught about working for what you want. So he did just that, he worked on gardens and eventually grew many new species of plants. These actions eventually won him a Nobel Prize and a seat in Running Hope Academy.
> 
> Kenta wears a zipped up black hoodie over a white tank top. His hair is long but is tied up in a ponytail with some hair going down the side of his head, his hair also sticks up in an ahoge and is a dark shade of green. He wears brown gloves he created himself and earplugs in his ears. He wears jeans and black sneakers. His gloves feature his former school's emblem. Kenta wears a face mask to prevent him from breathing in toxins from plants.
> 
> Height: 165 cm  
> Weight: 51.7 kg  
> Birthday: February 14th  
> Likes: Mochi  
> Dislikes: Spiders  
> Former School: Yggdrasil High School


	23. Chapter 3: Rise. Oh Great Hero of Justice-Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanto had been framed as a possible killer for Riku, but is it true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italics=Agree Points

**TRIAL RESUME!**

 

 

**[Real/Fiction]**

 

_Did I hear that right? Could Hanto really be the killer?_

 

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Lad, you gotta lot of nerve speaking ill of the dead.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Yeah, but if you think about it, doesn't it make sense?

                      [Snide] Who was the one that suggested we perform a seance?

 

_**Who suggested the Seance?** _

_**> Hanto** _

_**> Me** _

_**> Kenta** _

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered]...

**{Hanto}**

 

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Hanto....

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Good, who did we find dead in the seance room?

_**Who was killed in the seance room?** _

_**> Riku** _

_**> Kanto** _

_**> Hanto** _

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Answered]...

 

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Hanto...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Good, all that Hanto had to do after was kill himself to make it look like somebody else did it.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Is suicide even a possibility?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Yep, and let me tell you how he did it.

 

**[Class Trial Break]**

Truth Bullets

<Riku's PJs>

<Mysterious Pajamas>

<Kazu's Missing Gauntlet>

<Gouki's Account>

<Scratch Marks>

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] So let me tell ya how this happened...

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] _Hanto killed Riku_...

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] Hanto went to **do the seance**...

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] **He set up a pully system...**

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] That would drop Kazu's gauntlet on his back...

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] Ya see how it works?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Does that make sense?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Of course it makes sense.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Something about that doesn't sound right....

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Is there even  _evidence of a pully system?_

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Yeah, I'm sure of it...

_Something that person said, makes sense...._

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Agreeing] I AGREE!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Finally

**BREAK!**

**{** _evidence of a pully system?-_ **Kazu's Missing Gauntlet}**

 

 

**[New Classmate of the Dead]**

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Kenta has a point, there is no proof that there was a pully system.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] What are ya saying?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] I don't remember finding any rope to make a pully system at the crime scene, Kazu's gauntlets are too heavy to do it with regular old string.

Kazu Izumi: [Proud] My Izumite is too heavy for ya damn string.

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] We can probably rule out Hanto as the killer...

Aki Sakamoto: [Concerned] Hanto would never kill someone...

                       [Confident] Especially someone weaker than him...

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Jesus, it was just a suggestion...

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Aina Kaneko: [Confused] What now? We're no where near finding his killer....

Riki Hirota: [Worried] It'd be kinda hard to pinpoint Hanto's killer... everyone was with someone...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Was there a time where somebody wasn't with their partner?

Aina Kaneko: [In Thought] Maaya left her post for a bit when she smelled something.

Kenta Katayama: [Suspicious] Maaya... just what did you do?

**[Finding Peace Party]**

Maaya Madarai: [Embarrassed] Well, I found a huge pot of spaghetti.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] You left your post for a pot of spaghetti!?!?!

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Well yeah. I'm not gonna let perfectly good food go to waste.

                         [Ticked] I'm not a monster.

**[Class Trial Odd Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait a minute, weren't you two posted at the Room of Silence?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Yeah...

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Maaya you left... and Aina was left there..

Aina Kaneko: [Worried] Y-yeah...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Riki, what are ya saying?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] That.... Aina killed Hanto...

**[Living in a Lazy Parallel World]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Aina... say it ain't true...

Aina Kaneko: [Sad]...

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Aina?

Aina Kaneko: [Sad]... I remember doing it... I remember killing him...

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Wait, you're admitting it?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Aina... did you kill...

 **CUT-IN HARU MITSUKI:** PRESS X TO DOUBT!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What the?!?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You better not finish that!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm just asking if she killed Riku...

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] She would never kill her best friend!!

                      [Confident] I'll prove you wrong!!!

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Blades

<Ritual Book>

<Mysterious Pajamas>

<Blood Trail>

<Gouki's Account>

 

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] I'm tired of you taking center stage!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] It's my turn!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] I'm going to prove you wrong!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Let's get this started!!!

 

**PUSH!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Confused] If you want to present an argument so bad...

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Get on with it!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Let me figure out how to word this real quick!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confident] There is  **no proof** that Aina killed Riku!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confident] **Maybe it was you**

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Interjection] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!

**BREAK!**

**{no proof-Mysterious Pajamas}**

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Exhausted] Haru, let me say something real quick...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Stop accusing Aina then!!!

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Remember the pajamas we found at the crime scene?

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Yeah?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] This is a pair of girl's pajamas...

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Couldn't they belong to someone else?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I mean it's possible...

Gouki Ono: [Confident] If the killer is Aina, let's get voting then!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] We shouldn't vote yet, there is still some stuff we have to go over... too many mysteries.

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] I think I agree with Kenta for once, we can't rush into voting... we still need to go over some stuff....

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] All the eviden....

 **CUT-IN MONORISU:** LET'S GET MOVING FORWARD!!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Well well well, looks like you are all at odds once again!

                [Really Excited] Now it's time to introduce the Despair Liner's very own morphinominal trial grounds!

**[Class Trial Scrum Debate]**

**SHOULD WE VOTE FOR AINA?**

**VOTE NOW!  
**

**Maaya Madarai: ???, ???**

**Kazu Izumi: ???**

**Aki Sakamoto: ???**

**Airi Kaneko: ???**

**Gouki Ono: ???**

 

**VOTE LATER!  
**

**Riki Hirota: Pajamas**

**Aina Kaneko: Trust**

**Toshi Eguchi: Pieces, Up**

**Haru Mitsuki: Talk**

**Kenta Katayama: Killer**

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] All the pieces are put together, let's just vote

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] Those pajamas could only belong to Aina

Airi Kaneko: [Sad] I thought I could trust you Aina...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Is it even possible for the killer to be someone else?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] There's nothing else to talk about.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] You may as well give up.

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] All the **pieces** are put together, let's just vote.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] There's still a few  **pieces** to put together.

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] Those **pajamas** could only belong to Aina.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] There's one other person that could fit in those **pajamas**.

Airi Kaneko: [Sad] I thought I could  **trust** you Aina...

Aina Kaneko: [Worried] You can still  **trust** me, I know I didn't kill Riku!!

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Is it even possible for the **killer** to be someone else?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Yeah, there is one other possible **killer**.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] There's nothing else to  **talk** about.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] There's plenty to  **talk** about.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] You may as well give  **up.**

Toshi Eguchi: [Confident] We can't give  **up** this far in.

 

Team Riki: [Confident] THIS IS OUR ANSWER!

**BREAK!**

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Idle] We can't just go and vote yet.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] But isn't Aina the killer?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] I'll get to that in a minute. 

                  [In Thought] These pajamas wouldn't only be able to fit Aina, but they could also fit Airi.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] But I'm already wearing my pajamas...

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Precisely, take a look at Aina over there.

_Aina was the only person besides Toshi and Kenta not wearing Pajamas._

Aina Kaneko: [Worried] But wait, there's gotta be some kind of mistake!!!

                     [Ticked] You're basing this solely on the fact that I'm not wearing my pajamas?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Aina, I believe that you didn't do this yourself. You were possessed by a ghost.

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Are you fucking kidding me!!!

                     [Beyond Pissed] You're really trying to blame this bullshit on fucking ghosts?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] We can't dismiss it as a possibility...

                  [In Thought] Three of our group membe....

 **BOSS CUT-IN AINA:** DON'T MAKE ME REARRANGE YOUR FACE!!!

Aina Kaneko: [Pissed] Listen I said I'm not the killer, I'm not the killer then.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Aina, if you just listen to me then we can clear this up...

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Well it's all cleared up, I didn't kill Riku!!!

_Uh oh, looks like your classmate isn't giving up. This is where the Argument Armament comes in._

_You need to find some evidence to disprove your classmate's claim._

_Good luck._

**[NEW A.A.]**

Armament 1: Ghostly Aura

I'm not the killer!!!

Fucking Dumb ass!!!

I'll knock you the fuck out!!!

You really think people'll believe you!!!

Aina: [Pain] OWW

 

Armament 2: Ghostly Power

You just don't give up do you?

I'll show you what a real killer looks like!!!

Mediocre!!

Fucking Virgin!!!

Aina: [Pain] ARRRGGG

 

Armament 3: Ghostly Form

Can you just stop!!!!

Please!!!

There's no proof against me!!!

I'll kill you!!!1

Aina: [Pain] OOOOOWWW

 

**FINAL BLOW!!!**

**WHERE'S THE PROOF THAT I KILLED BOTH HANTO AND RIKU**

1\. Involved

2\. in the

3\. People

4\. Killings

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [Confident] IT ENDS HERE!!!

Aina Kaneko: [Pain] AAAAAAAAHHH!!!

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Aina, it's easy.

Aina Kaneko: [Ticked] What are you talking about?

Riki Hirota: [Confident] You were possessed by a ghost and that ghost wanted to get out... they performed the ritual using Riku... only for it to fail...

Aina Kaneko: [Worried] But... I can't be the killer....

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'll just have to go over the crime before we vote...

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] I'll kill you if you're wrong Riki...

 

**[** **Class Trial Climax Reasoning]**

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Blend in 

2\. Ghosts released

3\. Steal books to perform rituals

4\. Killer possessed

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. No struggle from Riku

2\. Killer tore up the shrine

3\. Riku was kidnapped

4\. Killer broke down Riku's door

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 3, 1

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Riku bound to something

2\. Killer retrieved the possessed girls

3\. Riku was tied up

4\. Killer dragged crucifix to the comedy club

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 4, 1, 2

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Killer finished ritual

2\. Riku was cut open

3\. Fizzle

4\. Riku suffocated

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Killer ran back to their room to change

2\. Body Discovery Announcement

3\. Everybody showed up

4\. Killer tore off pajamas

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. Hanto suggested seance

2\. Maaya distracted

3\. Split up

4\. Gauntlet dragged to room of silence

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

1, 3, 2, 4

 

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. My group gets there

2\. Maaya returns

3\. Body Discovery 2

4\. Hanto killed

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

4, 2, 1, 3

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**[Class Trial Climax Return]**

Riki Hirota: [Recreation] HERE'S HOW IT WENT DOWN!!

 

**ACT 1**

Earlier this week, Monorisu announced that she accidentally released ghosts all over the ship.

Those ghosts possessed Kazu, Aki and Maaya..

They also possessed the killer, who we had no idea was possessed at the time.

The killer, now possessed by the ghost, blended in for the next few days while thinking of a plan.

That killer took a book from the shrine.

That book was the ritual book...

 

**ACT 2**

During the process of finding the ritual book, the killer tore up the shrine.

A few days later the killer managed to break down Riku's door...

The killer kidnapped the unsuspecting Riku.

Due to his small size, he would be unable to fight back.

There was no signs of struggle in his room.

Though the killer trying to pull Riku through the halls made some noise that was heard by Gouki.

 

**ACT 3**

Riku was then tied up to a pillar in the comedy club... 

The killer left to retrieve a few things needed for the ritual.

The killer returned to the shrine to retrieve a large crucifix and bought it back to the comedy club.

Riku was then tied up to the crucifix.

Afterwards the killer retrieved the three possessed girls by sneaking into the room they were sleeping in.

The three were led to the comedy club.

 

**ACT 4**

During the ritual Riku was cut open by the killer, but due to him crying the killer had to find a way to keep him quiet.

The culprit took his puppets and stuffed them in his mouth while also putting some earplugs in his nose.

Riku would die of suffocation soon after.

After Riku was dead, the ritual not only finished...

It failed completely...

 

**ACT 5**

The body discovery announcement would play due to the three possessed girls being in the room and seeing the body.

The killer tore off their own pajamas which were covered in blood at that point.

The soon left to their own room to change, their mistake was changing into their own school clothes.

Everybody started to show up and saw the horrific crime.

The killer managed to blend in with the others.

 

**ACT 6**

 

Hanto suggested that we perform a seance to talk with Riku to find his killer.

After we agreed, we split up into groups.

The groups were: Kenta and Aki, Gouki was by himself and stayed at Riku's crime scene, Me, Kazu and Haru, and Maaya and the killer guarded the Room of Silence.

Maaya got distracted by the smell of a pot of freshly made spaghetti that the killer made themselves.

When Maaya was out of view the killer retrieved the gauntlet they stole from Kazu and moved it across the hall

 

**ACT 7**

 

When the culprit got the gauntlet over to the room of silence, they opened the door with Hanto knowing and knocked him to the ground.

The then picked up the gauntlet and pushed it onto Hanto's back

This was enough to break his spine and kill him.

The killer then goes back out to keep guarding as if nothing happened.

Me, Kazu and Haru made it to the door and we discobered the body...

The second body discovery played and we found Hanto dead...

 

This would've been the perfect crime, had it not been for the numerous flaws in planning... everything points to you: Aina Kaneko, the Ultimate Makeup Artist!

**BREAK!**

 

_Aina looked scared... I couldn't blame her...._

Aina Kaneko: [Scared] But... I don't even remember doing it... this is bullshit...

Monorisu: [Excited] You all know what must come next!!!

Monoyubi: [Scared] Do we have to?

Monorisu: [Angry] Shut it!!!

                [Idle] Who will be chosen as the blackened, will you make the right choice or the incredibly wrong one. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

 

**VOTING TIME!**

**GOUKI ONO** voted for  **AINA KANEKO**

 **TOSHI EGUCHI** voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **AKI SAKAMOTO** voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **AINA KANEKO** voted for **ABSTAINED**

 **AIRI KANEKO** voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **RIKI HIROTA** voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **KAZU IZUMI** voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **MAAYA MADARAI** voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **KENTA KATAYAMA**  voted for **AINA KANEKO**

 **HARU MITSUKI** voted for **RIKI HIROTA**

 

 

**VERDICT!**

**~AINA KANEKO~**

 

 

**VERDICT IS CORRECT!!!!!!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL END**

 

_**Students Remaining: 11** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST]  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Toshi Eguchi  
> Talent: Information Broker  
> Trial Seat: 4
> 
> Toshi is a constant liar who cannot keep out of trouble. He grew up in a home as Yoko Eguchi and was not accepted by his parents due to his choices later in life. He was constantly lied to and picked up on the lies, eventually becoming a master liar himself. He works for the government as an information broker and became so good at retrieving and selling info that he earned his ultimate title. Toshi is described as the rival to Riki Hirota.
> 
> Toshi has short, messy black hair. He wears a dark blue jacket as a that clips on like a cape over a white dress shirt and a red tie with his former school's emblem on it. Toshi wears black dress pants and a pair of gray, steel-toed crocs as well as having a visible scar on the back of his hand.
> 
> Height: 6' 4"  
> Weight: 183 lbs  
> Birthday: January 23rd  
> Likes: Black Coffee  
> Dislikes: Disorganization  
> Former School: Tornado High School


	24. Chapter 3: Rise, Oh Great Hero of Justice-Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina has been caught as the blackened for the murder of Riku and Hanto, just why did she do it.

**TRIAL END!**

 

**[Heaven Almost Hell]**

Monorisu: [Excited] And you all did it once again, the killer of Riku Shiroma and Hanto Orio is for sure Aina Kaneko!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] ... Aina, you... you...

                      [Sobbing] You killed Riku!!!

Aina Kaneko: [Sad] I... don't remember doing it...

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] Dear, earlier you said that you remember attacking Hanto...

Aina Kaneko: [Sad] Yeah, I remember attacking Hanto... as well as attacking Riku, I don't remember actually killing them.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Was Aina really possessed by a ghost?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I was guessing... I don't know if she actually was...

Monorisu: [Idle] Well, I figure since you managed to do it again... why not.

                 [Excited] Aina was indeed possessed by a ghost, but a more powerful one than the other three.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] So she was possessed....

Monorisu: [Excited] Yup, let's get to executing!!!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] We at least deserve an explanation as to why Aina could've done it... unless this was the ghost's doing...

Monorisu: [Tired] I mean... I can summon the ghost so you can talk to it... but it's like four in the morning and I'm sure you're all tired...

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] We deserve to talk to the ghost.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] But it's so late... I'm fucking tired.

Monorisu: [Ticked] Fine... damn kids not letting me get my beauty sleep...

_With that Monorisu takes out a book and opens to a page, she starts to utter some words, suddenly Aina falls to the ground._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Is this some kind of sick joke?

                           [Angry] Cuz this ain't funny.

Monorisu: [Ticked] Can you damn kids be patient for once... this'll take a minute.

_Suddenly Aina stands back up... her eyes have changed to a purplish color._

Aina Kaneko?: [Possessed] Dammit...

_Aina was speaking in a masculine voice_

Aina Kaneko?: [Possessed] I failed... my revenge...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Your revenge?

Aina Kaneko?: [Possessed] It's your fault I'm dead... I figured I'd get you all killed and then drown this vessel... you see how that worked out...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Us... it's our fault your dead?

Aina Kaneko?: [Possessed] I may as well finish you all off... I am the ghost of Yuto Iwa....

_Aina fell back over.... seemingly the ghost had left her body..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] We can't be responsible for a guy dying... right?

Monorisu: [Excited] You heard what he said.... Aina wake up!!!

_Aina was back up... she looked tired..._

Aina Kaneko: [Scared] Why did they do it? Why me?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] It didn't matter what happened... you would've died in the end...

Aina Kaneko: [Scared] W-what?

Kazu Izumi: [Scared] The ghost wanted us all dead.... they were gonna drown you if they succeeded...

Aina Kaneko: [Crying] I... don't... wanna... die...

Airi Kaneko: [Crying] I won't let you take her.... she's my sister!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] You can't let her die... she didn't even wanna kill!!!

Monorisu: [Laughing] That's not how it works!!

                [Excited] You voted her as the blackened and she technically commit the murder, so she's the blackened.

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] There's gotta be something we can do... right?

Monorisu: [Laughing] NOPE!!

                [Idle] Anyway.. let's get on with this.

                [Excited] I'VE PREPARED A VERY SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR AINA KANEKO, THE ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST!!!

Airi Kaneko: [Crying] I forgive you...

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] I forgive you too...

Aina Kaneko: [Crying] I love you guys...

Monorisu: [Excited] LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

**AINA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!!!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!!**

 

**[To Bye Bye Ouchies!: Featuring Ghost Girl]**

 

PHANTASTIC EXECUTION

{ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST, AINA KANEKO'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

 

_Aina sits, dressed up in white robes with black hair, in an empty room sitting in front of a TV with static._

_Suddenly, a hand appears from the TV and starts going towards Aina... they attempts to run from it._

_They gets a few feet from the TV before the hand comes out and grabs them._

_They attempts to grasp the room's carpet and then seeing a rope._

_They tries to grab for the rope, it seems like it's the end... until_

_They successfully grabs the rope..._

_Only for Monorisu to cut the rope... Aina is pulled into the TV._

**_CLINK!!! CLINK!!!_ **

_Aina is banging on the glass of the TV and then suddenly._

**_CLICK!_ **

_The TV is turned off, Monorisu's sinister laughter can be heard._

_PUNISHMENT END!_

 

_Just like that... another person was lost... never to be seen again..._

Gouki Ono: [Worried] It happened again... but this time we lost three people...

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] I... lost.... two people today....

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] I can't believe Hanto is dead... we've been friends so long... even before all this.

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] He was my friend too... and I just met both of you...

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] Well, as your leader. I won't let anybody else die.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Who voted you leader?

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Nobody else was volunteering.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Stop fighting... we can't fight anymore, we gotta continue on... that's what everyone that's died up to this point would want.

Airi Kaneko: [Sad]...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Airi... are you okay?

Airi Kaneko: [Sad] They're... gone... my only sibling....

                    [Crying] I just wanna go home...

Monorisu: [Excited] Home you say? Why not commit a murder?

Monoyubi: [Scared] You're so cruel!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Shut it, whiny fox!!!

                 [Idle] Anyway, it's pretty early in the morning, I recommend you all get out of here and go to sleep. You got a big next couple of days.

_We all left the trial grounds... I wanted to go to sleep... but I just couldn't..._

 

**[The Bow]**

**[Darkness Time]**

_It was early in the morning... by myself again... Maaya would probably arrive soon... she's been acting odd around me lately._

_There she is..._

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Hey Riki... are you not going to sleep?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] No... I see you aren't either...

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Why do you even come out here after trials?

Riki Hirota: [Sad] To think... I feel awful sending people off to their deaths...

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] Hon... they're killers... you gotta deal justice to those that deserve it.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] I have a question for you now... why do you always act weird when it's just you and me?

Maaya Madarai: [Embarrassed] Well... it's just... whenever I'm around you... I... I just love you...

_Huh?_

Maaya Madarai: [Embarrassed] I was just figuring out how to say it... I can't show weakness, I'm a gang leader...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] It's fine to show emotion.... I mean... I think I love you too....

Maaya Madarai: [Embarrassed] Well... maybe we can... make this work?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I'd... I'd like that....

                  [Tired] Anyway... we should get some sleep.... see ya in the morning, Mai...

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Night, Hiri...

_I left and Maaya decided to stay there..._

_This whole killing game fiasco has been a load of shit... but it's nice to have somebody I can trust with my life and heart...._

_That was the best night sleep I've ever had...._

_There were only 9 of us left...._

 

_**Students Remaining: 9** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 

_**You've collected "Aina's Memento"** _

_**A hair clip modeled after a bald eagle. It's the national bird of the United States of America. You sense regret coming from it.** _

 

_**NEXT TIME: Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Aina Kaneko  
> Talent: Makeup Artist  
> Trial Seat:7
> 
> Aina is a cruel and manipulative person, though they only act this way because they're insecure on the inside. They have always been inside of they're sister's shadow and retaliates by bullying her and berating her. Aina comes from a family of famous filmmakers. Aina is the younger twin.
> 
> Aina has purple hair tied up in a short pony tail with an eagle pin. They wear a violet colored jacket over a yellow undershirt. They wears a pair of black pants and purple slip on shoes. They have a pin for their former high school on the left side of the jacket. Aina wears a black skirt with white knee socks.
> 
> Height: 154 cm  
> Weight: 46 kg  
> Birthday: August 3rd  
> Likes: Romantic Movies  
> Dislikes: Meat  
> Former School: Rising Stars Girl's School


	25. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cruise reaches land and the group thinks that they're gonna have a good time in their new location. But knowing Monorisu that isn't the case.

_**2 Months Ago** _

Older Woman: [Calm] Welcome back, you seem to be doing much better.

Familiar Voice: [Calm] Yeah, these therapy sessions are really helping...

Older Woman: [Calm] That's good.... we can probably finish early and then I can treat you to maybe a coffee.

Familiar Voice: [Calm] Cool... first there's Riku, he's kinda odd but he's a good guy... Hanto is kinda like Riku, but he still seems different...

Older Woman: [Calm] Tell me more...

 

**_The Present Day_ **

_Yesterday.... sleeping had been kinda difficult.... we're supposed to be meeting in the Dining Area, we usually meet the morning after trials but because the trial finished at 4 in the morning we met the day after..._

 

{Dining Area}

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] Okay gang, today we're gonna discuss something that was bought up earlier this week.

                   [In Thought] We are going to discuss that door in the new area.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Did anybody go and check it out?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] I did actually, turns out it opened up...

Gouki Ono: [Happy] So you finally decided to help?

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] I've been helping out ever since we got here, dick face!

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] This isn't exactly the best time to do this... please tell us what ya found, dearie.

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] Well... it's actually nothing bad.

                      [Excited] It's a hot spring and spa.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] A hot spring! It's been forever since I've been in one!!

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] We can definitely break it in today before we get a new area!

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Shouldn't the guys and girls separate?

Airi Kaneko: [In Thought] Of course, the girls can use the spa while the guys break in the hot spring.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] That definitely sounds like a great idea.

Kazu Izumi: [Curious] Was there anything else that anybody wanted to discuss?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Well...

                     [Thoughtful] We should make shrines to commemorate those that died....

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Haru... that's awfully noble...

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] Dear... that's awfully nice of ya... 

                   [In Thought] We can look for the materials to put them together.

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] I'll put them together myself... I'll ask Monorisu for the pictures... I'm gonna skip out on the hot spring today to do that.

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Dear, are ya sure?

Haru Mitsuki: [Pumped] Yeah, I gotta make sure these are perfect. I can't be distracted by hot springs and spas and shit like that...

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] There's always next time after all.

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] Then it's decided, let's disperse and meet by the door a bit later.

_Everyone left..._

{Hirota Cabin}

_Looks like I have some time to kill..._

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Game/AV Room}

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] This is such a good movie!!

                       [Excited] Come and watch with me!!

_Me and Aki watched this movie... the premise was odd..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] God I love American Films.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Do you watch a lot of movies, Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Yeah, it's like my passion. I've always wanted to be a movie critic.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Why didn't you become one? You could've been the Ultimate Movie Critic.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] I never could get around to it, class always got in the way of it...

                       [Happy] But I'm here now as the Ultimate Lucky Student, so we got that at least.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You said you won a lottery, right?

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Yup, though my talent isn't that special...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Every talent is special in its own way.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] When you put it that way, I guess you're right.

                       [Happy] I'm gonna watch another movie, you don't have to if you don't want to.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I got some other stuff to do, see ya later.

_Aki continued watching movies and I left._

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_Looks like I still have some time to kill_

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

{Storage}

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] It seems everything is in order, just gotta...

                   [Surprised] Oh it's you, come and help me check the storage.

_I helped Kazu do inventory of the ship._

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] I hope this ship has cigarettes somewhere...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Kazu, you smoke?

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Yeah... the stress gets to me and I need a way of getting rid of it...

                   [Sad] I'm not proud of it... I'm addicted...

Riki Hirota: [Thoughtful] Well, I can tell you that there aren't any cigarettes on this ship.

                  [Happy] You have nothing to worry about, Kazu.

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Dear, that isn't even the most of my concerns... I still have to get over this addiction...

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Well....

                  [Realization] What if I help you get over your addiction?

Kazu Izumi: [Curious] You'd really do that for me?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Of course!

Kazu Izumi: [Curious] Why though, I don't understand why you want to help...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you get over this?

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] Well... alright, I'll accept your help.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I need to plan out how we're going to do this first. We can meet later!

Kazu Izumi: [Happy] See you later then!

_We parted ways after talking about Kazu's nicotine addiction._

 

{Hirota Cabin}

_We're supposed to be meeting in front of the door... I get changed and leave._

 

{Hallway C}

_I get there and I appear to be the last one there._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Took ya long enough....

Riki Hirota: [Nervous] Sorry, I lost track of time and had to get changed...

_We open the door and the area looks awesome. There are two separate changing rooms off to the side. A spa area to the left and hot springs to the right, all finished off with an extravagant waterfall display in the middle._

Airi Kaneko: [Excited] This is beautiful!

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] It looks cool... I've seen better though...

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] How can anything be better than this?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] The look of it doesn't matter, let's just go and use it!

_The boys and girls parted ways and we ended up in the hot spring._

 

{Hot Spring}

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Holy shit, this is amazing!!!

Riki Hirota: [Calm] I haven't been in a hot spring in like... forever...

Toshi Eguchi: [Happy] I gotta agree with Riki on this one... this is nice.

Kenta Katayama: [Calm] It makes ya forget that we're in a killing game...

Toshi Eguchi: [Calm] I wish this could last forever....

_It didn't last forever..._

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, we have reached our first destination. Please report to the ship's deck!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Destination? Do we have to go?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Well... we can just do this after Monorisu tells us what's up.. it can't take that long right?

_We left and eventually made it to the deck. The girls and Haru were already there._

_The ship appears to be docked at an Amusement Park Island._

 

{Ship's Deck}

Monorisu: [Excited] Now, I'm sure you've noticed that we are at a new area.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Why are we at an amusement park?

Monorisu: [Excited] There is a special surprise waiting for you there.

Airi Kaneko: [Ticked] We were enjoying a nice spa day, just tell us what it is.

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] It doesn't seem like it's gonna be that easy...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Just tell us what it is.

Monorisu: [Excited] You heard Haru, just go on down and explore. 

                [Idle] You may like what ya find!

Riki Hirota: [Idle] It can't take that long, come on guys.

_We all left the ship, the amusement park was a grand place._

_Me and Maaya team up again and start to explore._

 

{Fun House Entrance}

_The entrance appears to be closed off..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Some fun house this is... it's not even opened...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Well... that's probably for the best...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] I never liked fun houses, they were always so cramped anyway...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Riku and Aina would've definitely liked the fun house... I just know it!

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I know they would've liked it too... I just hope nothing bad happens here... I'd rather not have another trial...

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] I'm gonna keep exploring, see ya guys later!!

 

{Concessions and Games}

_A ton of stands for things like carnival food and crappy carnival games, I turn to see Maaya's mouth watering._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Mai, are you okay?

Maaya Madarai: [Hungry] Everything is fine, babe... just look at all this awesome food!!!

_She starts running for a stand that has takoyaki when she runs into someone, it was Kazu. Gouki was here too._

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Hey, watch where yer goin' lass!

Maaya Madarai: [Muffled] Mmfmm mfm

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Speak without your mouth full!

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Sorry, I'm just really fuckin' hungry.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Wait, didn't you eat a big mixing bowl of pudding before the spa?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] So what?

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] It doesn't matter.... there's still more to explore, so move on...

_After Maaya finished eating three times her body weight, we moved on._

 

{Roller Coaster}

_The roller coaster was huge... it seems everyone came here._

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] D-do we really have to... go on?

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] It'll be so fun, come on Kenty... please...

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] Yeah Kenty, you gotta go on the ride.

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] This thing is fucking huge!!! We gotta go on!!!

_Monorisu appears_

Monorisu: [Excited] Of course you can go on. In fact, I have something for you all if you all go on.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What is it?

Monorisu: [Laughing] It isn't that easy, you have to go on the ride to find out.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Can't you just give it to us?

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Kenta, it's just a three minute roller coaster.

Airi Kaneko: [Happy] Yeah, it'll be fun.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] I'll force you to get on the roller coast, we could use whatever Monorisu has.

_Gouki picks up Kenta and everyone starts to get on the roller coaster. We all get strapped in and it starts._

_Me, Maaya, Haru, Airi, Aki and Toshi are laughing and having fun while Gouki is standing up in his seat. Kazu is just sitting in her seat with a straight face and Kenta looks like he's lost his own soul._

_We all get off the ride..._

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] What the fuck was that for?

Monorisu: [Excited] Oh quiet down sourpuss, you earned this.

_Monorisu hands me a book with the Running Hope's Academy Emblem... I open it... it has files on all of us, mostly empty other than basic info._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] How is this a reward?

Monorisu: [Excited] Who said that was your whole reward? If you want the rest go over to the Fun House Ride and wait.

_Monorisu disappears and we all start to run over to the Fun House._

 

{Fun House Entrance}

_The entrance to the Fun House has been opened up._

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Wasn't this place closed up when I passed by earlier?

Monorisu: [Excited] It's open now, I'm all done setting up your prize!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Just give us this stupid prize so I can go puke my brains out...

Monorisu: [Happy] I can't give it to you yet, you must hop on the train and take a ride through the Fun House.

Airi Kaneko: [Worried] And you promise this will be the last thing you ask of us?

Monorisu: [Excited] Of course!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] You better not be trying anything...

Monorisu: [Idle] Fingers Crossed, nothing bad will happen in there.

Kazu Izumi: [Asserting] You heard her, everyone on!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Fine... there better not be another drop, or I'll hurt you.

_We all loaded onto the Fun House Train and it started... it was really dark until lights flashed on_

 

 

{Fun House}

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] This place is fucking suspicious...

Gouki Ono: [Idle] It doesn't seem that bad...

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] This isn't as bad as I thought it would be...

Airi Kaneko: [Confident] See, we'll be fine. What did I tell you?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] You didn't say anything, Airi.

_Out of nowhere, I hear an alarm and then my vision is shrouded by a thick gas._

Maaya Madarai: [Angry] What the hell is this?

Airi Kaneko: [Worried] It's sleeping gas, don't breathe it in!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] That isn't gonna help our situation, talking is almost... the... same as.... breathing....

_The gas lifts and everyone seems to be falling asleep... and then suddenly... I fall asleep..._

 

{???}

_How long had it been? How long was I out? I open my eyes only to be greeted by Monoyubi sitting on my stomach._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] H-hey... what's... where am I?

Monoyubi: [Worried] I thought you'd never wake up, Hiri. Just take a look around.

_I look around... I wasn't sure where I was... though it did look like something..._

_It looks a lot like a rocky mine..._

_We were in for something big..._

 

 

_**Students Remaining: 9** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Airi Kaneko  
> Talent: Hero  
> Trial Seat:8
> 
> Airi first appears to be meek and helpless, but she really has a great sense of justice. The bullying she received from her sister has caused her to hide her true personality and talent as the Ultimate Hero. She was often more well liked than her sister. Airi is the older twin.
> 
> Airi has blue hair tied up in a short pony tail with an bunny pin. She wears a white hoodie with pink sleeves, the hood having bunny ears and a pair of goggles around her neck. She wears a yellow undershirt. She wears a pink skirt with white leggings and black dress shoes. She has a pin that resembles her former school's emblem on her hoodie.
> 
> Height: 154 cm  
> Weight: 46 kg  
> Birthday: August 3rd  
> Likes: Horror Movies  
> Dislikes: Veggies  
> Former School: Rising Stars Girl's School


	26. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last we saw our group, they rode the Fun House Train and were put to sleep.... just where are they now?

**Monorisu Theatre**

What do you think of my hair, it isn't too crazy right?

What do you mean I don't even have a hair do... I don't just have a bow...

Stop calling me crazy... No I am not talking to myself during these things...

These Monorisu Theatre Segments are all just dream sequences after all.

 

_I woke up in this strange place.... I'm all alone, just me and Monoyubi.... nothing but boulders and rocks surrounding me...._

 

[???]

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Where the hell am I?

Monoyubi: [Scared] I... I don't know actually...

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] This is just great.... what if everybody else died?

Monoyubi: [Idle] Don't say that, I'm sure everyone else is doing fine.

                 [In Thought] They're probably just in different places.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] This is bad... do you know what Monorisu did.... do you know why?

Monoyubi: [Worried] I'm... I'm not allowed to say what she did.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Why?

Monoyubi: [Sad] She'll hurt me if I say what happened.

_Monorisu appeared out of nowhere._

Monorisu: [Excited] Correct you are stupid Monoyubi.

                [Idle] You can also be rest assured that everyone is a okay.

Riki Hirota: [Pissed] What did you do?

Monorisu: [Excited] I can't tell you just yet, I'll tell you later tonight.

Riki Hirota: [Pissed] Where are we right now?

                  [Worried] Are we on the ship?

Monorisu: [Excited] This is a mine, does this look like a ship to you?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Where is everyone?

Monorisu: [Cackling] Just go down that way and you'll find where everyone else has met up.

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] You better not be lying.

Monorisu: [Excited] I would never lie to you. A lady never lies after all. 

                 [Idle] Monoyubi, let's go... NOW!!!

Monoyubi: [Scared] Yes ma'am....

_They both disappear and I start to go deeper into the mine. I eventually find myself in a large room that seems to lead to a few other areas._

 

[Mine Hub]

_Upon entering, I find myself in a bear hug with Maaya._

Maaya Madarai: [Nearly Crying] Oh my god, I thought we'd never find you!!!

Riki Hirota: [Scared] Holy shit!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Did you find him?

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Yup, I found Hiri!!!

_Everyone else pours into the Hub._

Kazu Izumi: [Relieved] The nine of us are back together... was there anything where you came from?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] There wasn't anything in there... just an empty rock mine.

_Monorisu and a beat up Monoyubi appeared in the room._

Monorisu: [Yawning] Finally...

                [Idle] Took you guys long enough to get here....

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Just tell us what's going on here.

Monorisu: [Ticked] Hey, it's gotten to that point in the chapter. It's a part later than I hoped to give you this motive...

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Are we just going to ignore it every time she says that?

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] If you're saying that this is our motive, then it's a pretty stupid one.

                      [In Thought] We have food, rooms, and a lounge area, so I don't really see the point of this motive.

                      [Confused] I don't think this mine is even up to code.

Monorisu: [Ticked] Who ever said that this mine is the motive, the motive is in another place.

                 [Idle] I'll reveal your motive tonight.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] Why don't you tell us the motive now?

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] Wouldn't that make more sense?

Monorisu: [Excited] Where's the fun in that?

                [Crazed] I should also say that you aren't the only ones in this Mine.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Well... you and Monoyubi are also here.

Monorisu: [Pissed] You aren't the only other humans in here.

                 [Idle] There is a human known as the Underman.

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] ENDERMAN!!! Don't look it in the eyes!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] She said Underman you moron.

Monorisu: [Happy] That's all I'm gonna tell you for now, why not go explore.

_Monorisu disappeared... before we could question Monoyubi, she disappeared too._

Maaya Madarai: [Concerned] What's our next plan of action?

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] It's best that we look around and see the facilities within this Mine...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Yup, that makes the most sense.

Kazu Izumi: [Confident] As always, meet here in an hour.

_We all went in separate directions, Maaya and I chose a hallway._

 

_Day 1 in the Mine_

 

[Sleeping Areas]

_It's a long hallway with normal looking walls, there are nine rooms each with a pixel version of us on them like back on the ship._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] I wonder why they have full blown rooms... wouldn't bunk beds have worked better?

Riki Hirota: [Concerned] Rooms are probably a better option.

_We see Gouki exit a room_

Gouki Ono: [Excited] These rooms are awesome, lotsa space in 'em.

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Hell yeah!!!

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Is there a room for each of us?

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Yeah, nine rooms to be exact... our doorplates from the ship are here too...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I'll have to check them out later, we got a bit more to search.

_The two of us move on to the next area._

 

[Mine Dining Area]

_It's a room with normal walls, just like the sleeping area. It has cooking supplies, utensils, cupboards and even an oven and microwave._

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Hell yeah, Food.

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Calm down dearie, we can't go eating all our food now. Who knows how long we'll be here.

Maaya Madarai: [Ravenous] I'm just so hungry!!!

Riki Hirota: [Scared] Mai, didn't you eat a ton at the amusement park earlier?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Yeah, but who knows how long we were asleep for.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] That's a good point in all... but let's just wait a bit.

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] I agree with Riki, plus there's a bit more to explore.

_Kazu stayed behind, I wonder what she's planning._

 

[Mine Lounge Area]

_Like the last two areas, there are normal walls within here. There is a TV with a CD player and a nice selection of movies. There is also a pool table, a deck of cards, and a bookcase._

Toshi Eguchi: [Tired] This place is pretty cool, dontcha think so Kenta?

Kenta Katayama: [Pissed] I said not to talk about me.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Please don't fight.... did you guys find anything in here?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Not really... we wanna go check out that next area though, it's down the tunnel that you were in.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] But there was nothing in there when I woke up.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] There was a sign that says construction though.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] I didn't see that before... let's go check it out, Riki.

_We left while Kenta and Toshi kept searching the Lounge._

 

[Construction Area]

_This is two rooms, one room with a control area that goes out into an area via a locked door. Unlocking the door allows you to go into an area with a large crane and several large boxes._

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] Quite a strange room....

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Anything up with the crane.

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] It has a log in system for some reason, every time I enter, it needs to scan my finger print. Then a screen puts up the letters b-u-n.

_We enter out into the area and go into the crane, I put my fingerprint in._

_**SIGN IN COMPLETE** _

**SIGN INS**

**IN**  
BUN  
OUT  
BUN  
IN  
FOX

 

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Fox? Wait isn't that my icon in trials?

Airi Kaneko: [Realization] Oh, that's why it says Bun when I sign in. My trial icon is a rabbit.

_Maaya Goes to sign in_

 

****_SIGN IN COMPLETE_  
  
  
SIGN INS

**IN  
BUN   
  
OUT  
BUN  
  
IN   
FOX  
  
OUT**   
 **FOX**  
  
 **IN**  
 **DOG**  
  
Maaya Madarai: [Excited] You guys are right!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] This is a little weird..

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] Yeah, why does a crane need a log in system?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] It doesn't even list the log in and log out times.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] It's best not to think about it.

                  [Idle] I'm gonna go check out my room real quick. See you guys later.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] See ya, Hiri.

_I left to check out my room._

 

[Hirota Bunk]

_My room has normal walls just like the hallway. The bed is high quality for a mine and there is a monitor and camera, just like everywhere else._

_Well, looks like I have some time to kill_

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

[Mine Lounge Area]

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Hey Hiri, what brings you here?

                         [Happy] Come and sit with me.

_Me and Maaya sit and talk for a while._

Riki Hirota: [Happy] You sure have a lot of stories.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Don't you like them?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Of course I do, tell me another.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Well... my dad was the leader of the Kamikaze Hurricane before he went missing and then I took over.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Do you know what happened to him or who might've kidnapped him?

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] Not a clue... I miss him a lot.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I'm sure he'll find his way out. He sounds like a pretty cool guy, he is your dad after all.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I may have a feeling it involves the Yakuza though, my gang has had a few run ins with a certain family before.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] I'll help ya find out what happened to him, I promise.

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Do ya pinkie promise?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] You know what, why the hell not? I pinkie promise.

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Thank you thank you thank you!!!

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I gotta go do some stuff real quick, I'll see ya later.

_Maaya planted a kiss on my cheek and we gave our goodbyes._

 

[Hirota Bunk]

_Looks like I have some time to kills._

 

**FREE TIME START!!!**

[Mine Dining Area]

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] Sup, why are ya here?

                           [In Thought] Hungry, come and try this.

_I tried something that Kenta was cooking._

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] Is it good?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] This is amazing.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I wish my Ma cooked like this back at home.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Where did you grow up?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I grew up on a farm... all we ever ate was vegetables... I don't eat vegetables, I mostly eat meat and fruits.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] It's good to have a balanced diet, I'm sure your mother's cooking was good.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Yeah, the first three times... I wish she would make something else though...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] You know what, my cousin, Kaito, is a great cook. Maybe after we escape I'll take you by and you can try his cooking.

Kenta Katayama: [Happy] You know what... why not... I'm sure it'll be great.

_Me and Kenta parted ways while he kept cooking..._

 

[Hirota Bunk]

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passeng... you know what I can't call you that right now... Students please report to the Mine Hub!

_Looks like I have to head out... I quickly exit and make it out to the Hub_

 

[Mine Hub]

_When I get out here, everyone is here, including Monorisu... Monoyubi is nowhere to be seen._

Monorisu: [Excited] Now, I bet you're wondering why I called you all here!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Just cut to the chase... wait, where's Aki?

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] She said that she wasn't feeling well.

Monorisu: [Worried] That's too bad... anyway, It's time for me to present your motive.

_Monorisu takes out a remote and presses a button on it, a large opening folds into the floor, creating stairs._

Airi Kaneko: [Confused] What's this?

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Looks like a hole in the ground... this is stupid....

Monorisu: [Angry] Let me speak before you go and do that thing... why do Ultimate Students in killing games never let the cute and cuddly mascot finish?

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] See, she did it again.

Monorisu: [Idle] Anyway, down there is the Challenge Road. Anybody may enter and attempt to complete it, at the end of the challenge road is a choice you can make.

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] What are the choices?

Monorisu: [Happy] If I tell you, that'll ruin the fun.

_Out of nowhere, a smoke bomb goes off..._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the fuck!!!

Gouki Ono: [Scared] Who turned out the lights?

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Nobody you idiot, it's just smoke.

Distorted Voice: [Angered] How dare you come into my domain...

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Who are you?

Underman: [Angered] I am the one they call the Underman, for your insolence, I'll take two of yours.... you have twenty four hours before something happens to them.

_From under the smoke, I can hear Kazu and Airi scream for help... where did they go.... we couldn't see where they were taken...._

 

_Just who is this guy.... are we going to be able to stop them?_

 

_This is gonna be our biggest hurtle yet._

_Two of ours are gone.... what are we going to do?_

_The smoke had all dissipated._

 

_**Students Remaining: 9** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO]  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Maaya Madarai  
> Talent: Banchou  
> Trial Seat: 13
> 
> Maaya is a tomboyish girl and is often treated as if she were a guy. Her acting and looking almost like a boy got her her Ultimate Talent of being the Ultimate Banchou. That and being the de facto leader of every high school gang in Japan. She inherited leadership of her gang from her father who went missing 5 years prior to this story. She is described as being scary to the point that even the leader of the Crazy Diamonds fears her. Maaya also has a huge appetite and isn't super picky about what she eats.
> 
> Maaya wears an unbuttoned black jacket with silver buttons over a red shirt. She has shoulder length, unkempt black hair and tanned skin. She wears black jeans with black uniform shoes. She wears the hat that belonged to her father which is a black uniform hat with a big tear in the back and a golden pin with her former school's emblem.
> 
> Height: 179 cm  
> Weight: 65 kg  
> Birthday: May 8th  
> Likes: Cute Things  
> Dislikes: The Yakuza  
> Former School: Erupting Volcano Academy


	27. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group must think of a plan to save Kazu and Airi from the Underman before it's too late.

**MONORISU THEATRE**

Can you guys believe this Underman person? 

What's their problem?

Eh... I didn't really have the script for this one, so it's not gonna be like the others.

Uh, make sure to Like and Subscribe!!!

Wait, wrong website.

 

_Nothing seems to ever go the way it should.... this Underman person has taken two of our friends hostage... thus, we have opted to stay up all night thinking of a plan._

_The Monorisu Announcements aren't playing like normal...._

 

[Mine Lounge Area]

_Our group was sitting in the Mine Lounge Area, we were playing a movie, had coffee and snacks so we could stay up while we planned.... even Toshi joined us, which was kinda odd. The only missing person was Aki..._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I can't believe this.... just when we thought nothing could get worse, this fucker comes in and kidnaps two of ours...

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Don't worry dude, that's why we're here... now... what do we do about this?

Toshi Eguchi: [Curious] Maybe the Underman is using some kind of secret passage to get around, kinda like what Monorisu does.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] That makes sense, but where would we even begin to look.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] There isn't a ton of ground to cover... I'm sure we'll find something....

Riki Hirota: [Confident] We have to find them no matter what.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Hey, has anyone seen Aki yet?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] She isn't answering when I knock on her door... Kazu did say that she wasn't feeling well.

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] It's best to just leave her be then. She needs her rest.

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] It's hard to come up with a plan without Kazu here leading us....

Gouki Ono: [Idle] I'm sure both Airi and Kazu are okay, they're some of the strongest people here.

Toshi Eguchi: [Worried] I just hope nothing happens to them, those class trials are fucking stupid and I'd rather not do another one.

Gouki Ono: [Tired] If you ask me, I just want to get out of this mine as fast as possible.

                  [In Thought] Where do you guys think the exit is?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I'm thinking at the end of the challenge road.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Okay, so I think I know what we can do.

                  [In Thought] We can split up, I want Toshi and Gouki to investigate the Challenge Road for now and come back to us with results later.

Toshi Eguchi: [Curious] Is that it for now?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] That's all we can do for now. The Underman said that we have 24 hours, you guys have plenty of time.

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] When will we meet back here?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Give us an hour and if we don't get any results, we'll come back and find you.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Sounds good to me, we'll meet back here in an hour then.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] Yup, let's split up for now then. See you two later.

_We split up for now and I went back to my room._

 

[Hirota Bunk]

_Looks like I have some time to kill._

 

[Mitsuki Bunk]

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Sup buddy, what do ya need?

                     [Excited] Ya wanna hang out? Sure, come in!

_Me and Haru talked about videos for a bit._

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Haru.

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] What is it, dude?

Riki Hirota: [Curious] You said that you knew Riku for a while, right?

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Since middle school actually. We made videos together all the time.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Was that the start of your career?

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Yup, and I couldn't ask for a better friend to help me do it.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] What did he help you with?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] He was there as support, we had a few other friends helping us. I did most of the editing and filming.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] I can edit, I have to know how to edit to animate.

                  [In Thought] It's mostly in post production though and I normally do frame by frame on a tablet or a computer.

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Maybe we can collab after we get out of here. I've seen your work and I fucking love it!!!

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I'd like that, it'll be fun. Hopefully we get rescued soon.

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Ditto on that.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Well, I'm gonna go off and do something else. See ya!

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] See ya bro!

_Me and Haru parted ways_

 

[Hirota Bunk]

_Looks like I have some time to kill._

 

[Mine Lounge Area]

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] What?

                          [Idle] Okay, we can hang out...

_Me and Kenta watched a few episodes of a digimon dvd._

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I've never watched Digimon before...

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Really?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Yeah, growing up on a farm, I didn't get to watch a lot of TV.

                           [Ticked] It was mostly working on the farm and school.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] It's good to have a good work ethnic.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah.... I've always been told that I'm a hard worker....

Riki Hirota: [Happy] You seem like a hard worker. You've grown a ton of weird and crazy plants and learned how to keep them alive.

Kenta Katayama: [Happy] Yeah, it was the only thing about me that my dad ever liked me for... my work ethnic.

                           [Ticked] He was an asshole to me the rest of the time.

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I know what that's like... my dad is an asshole too.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] So we're in the same boat?

                           [Light Smile] Shitty Dad Club.

Riki Hirota: [Light Smile] Shitty Dad Club.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] My sister is a bitch to me.... I really hate her....

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Only one of my siblings hates me... my older sister Emi...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] This conversation is getting a bit depressing.... maybe we should... go...

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Yeah....

_Me and Kenta parted ways_

 

[Hirota Bunk]

_Checking the clock on my wall, it's about time we met.... it's apparently 7 in the morning._

 

[Mine Lounge Area]

_When I got here, Toshi and Gouki were back. Both of them look exhausted._

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm guessing you guys couldn't do it...

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] We kept running out of time... these puzzles are fucking rigged.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What do you mean by rigged?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] It was mainly the first puzzle... we couldn't even get past that.

                  [In Thought] The holes for the puzzle kept changing size and position every time we tried to put in these large shapes.

Maaya Madarai: [Pissed] I can't fucking believe this, this motive is fucking stupid.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] What's the point of a motive if Monorisu isn't gonna play fair?

_Monorisu appeared again_

Monorisu: [Sad] Aw man... why must you berate me like that.... it hurts my wittle feewings...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Last I checked robots don't have feelings...

Monorisu: [Sad] That hurts them even more...

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Why are you here? Just tell us and leave you little bugger!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Bugger?

Monorisu: [Ticked] Fine, fine... something is coming this way, something you might not expect.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What the hell is that suppo...

_All of a sudden we hear screaming coming out way... sounds like... Aki?_

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] GUYS IT'S AIRI!!! HELP!!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Aki, calm down. What are you talking about?

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I was taking a walk and went over by the construction area and... just come on...

_We all followed Aki to the construction area.... wasn't she supposed to be sick?_

 

[Construction Area]

_Running in we saw Airi tied up under a crate... she was still alive, but the crate was_ _being held up by the crane..._

Kenta Katayama: [Scared] Shit, we have to get in there...

Gouki Ono: [Scared] Wait, the Underman is in there.

_Gouki points to none other than the Underman, something seemed different about them... they escaped into a_ _nearby hole in the wall...._

_We tried to open the door to save Airi but it was locked..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] Shit shit, somebody break down the door!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] Do it fast, we're on a time limit.... 1 minute.

_We tried everything we could to break down the door and get into the crane room.... but suddenly...._

_**CLICK**   
_

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, a body has been discovered. Please report to the Construction Area!!!

_There's no way.... it's started up again.... I look out into the area and I see something I thought I'd never see._

_Buried under a large crate... was our friend Airi Kaneko, the Ultimate Hero. All life drained from her eyes.... blood pouring out from under the crate..._

_It had only been a few days since our last trial.... but the killing game has started up again...._

 

_**Students Remaining: 8** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Kanto Iida  
> Talent: Apocalypse Prepper  
> Trial Seat:6
> 
> Kanto isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Kanto is often described as unintelligent and selfish. His one, seemingly, redeeming trait is that he deeply cares for his sister who was murdered sometime before the story line. Despite sometimes coming off as sloppy or selfish, he may still care for his fellow captives. Despite fearing the end of the world, he is in no means paranoid. Kanto has failed in Running Hope Academy once and is older than his classmates by a year.
> 
> Kanto is the tallest member of the Despair Liner crew. He has short black hair and a goatee. He wears an earring made of several different colored feathers. He wears a brown aviator jacket over a blue and yellow shirt. He has a pair of black jeans and black boots.
> 
> Height: 200 cm  
> Weight: 90 kg  
> Birthday: August 13th  
> Likes: MRE Packs  
> Dislikes: Swimming  
> Former School: Rising Heights Commerce High


	28. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder was committed and the Underman returned. Can the group figure out who ended the life of the great hero, Airi Kaneko?

_I couldn't believe it.... we watched our friend die right in front of our eyes, no longer would Airi thwart evil and catch the bad guys._

_We couldn't do anything to help her... and now she's dead..._

 

[Construction Area]

_We were locked out of the area that now acts as Airi's tomb... we couldn't get inside to investigate..._

_Airi was one of the two people kidnapped... we could never get her back now..._

_Monorisu and Monoyubi appeared, the latter still looked beat up._

Monorisu: [Excited] Such despair, one of you went and did it again!!!

Monoyubi: [Scared] How cruel!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] I can't believe it... somebody actually killed Airi...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Some bastard in a clown suit killed her....

Toshi Eguchi: [Disgusted] Hey, does anybody smell something... it's fucking raunchy.

_I noticed the smell too... but we didn't have time to focus on that..._

Riki Hirota: [Sad] We couldn't save her....

Monorisu: [Laughing] It's a shame too, I honestly thought she would live longer. She is a hero after all.

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] This isn't some joke, Monorisu.

                  [Angry] Somebody killed Airi...

Monoyubi: [Sad] I still can't believe someone would kill just to get out....

Monorisu: [Idle] I guess you guys don't want something that will be helpful then.

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] Give it to us!

Monorisu: [Playful] What's the magic word?

Aki Sakamoto: [Mad] Please...

Monorisu: [Playful] That's better...

                [Idle] Anyway, somebody finished the Challenge Road yesterday... I thought you'd like to know.

Kenta Katayama: [Shocked] Really?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] That might be why we saw the imprints in the floor...

Riki Hirota: [Confident] We'll need someone to go try and finish the challenge floor....

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I'll do it...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Are you sure?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Somebody has to do it.... so why not....

Riki Hirota: [Proud] Thanks Kenta.... try and finish it...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Okay, I'll see you all later then...

_Kenta walked off towards the Challenge Road_

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Now open the door so we can go investigate Airi's body!!

Monorisu: [Ticked] Fine, you damn kids don't know how to say please....

_We heard the magnets on the locked move... the door was unlocked now..._

Monorisu: [Excited] Now, tick tock, the clock is going down. You better get started.

_With that, the investigation to find Airi's killer starts now..._

**INVESTIGATION START!!!**

Monorisu: [Idle] First things first, here's your Monorisu File!!

_Monorisu handed me the file and I turned it on..._

**_Monorisu File 4_ **

**_The victim is Airi Kaneko, the Ultimate Hero_ **

**_She died from extreme blood loss at precisely 7:07 AM_ **

**_She has a notable mark on her head._ **

**< Monorisu File 4> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] The smell is fucking worse in here...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Doesn't smell that bad... smells like garlic...

_After a bit of looking around, we found several large piles of cut up garlic..._

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Why the fuck is there so much garlic here?

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I don't know.... it stinks though...

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Just ignore it...

_I saw Aki's hands... they were for some reason covered in cuts.... it's best to remember this stuff._

**< Garlic Piles> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**< Aki's Cuts> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We went over to where Haru was, he was investigating the body._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] This is weird... Airi's head was dented, not enough to kill her though.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Who do you think did it?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Could it have been the Underman?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Possibly... 

                      [Confused] Now that you mention it, the Underman did look kinda different this time...

_He noticed it too?_

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Yeah... I noticed it too....

_Best to remember this..._

**< Airi's Body> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**< Underman Sightings> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We went towards Gouki who was inside the crane..._

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Hey Gok, did you find anything?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Yeah, these sign ins are kinda odd...

_We climbed up into the carriage of the crane and looked at the log-ins_

 

**SIGN INS**

**IN**

CAT

**OUT**

CAT

**IN**

SQU

 

_It showed somebody signing in... but they didn't sign out... there's no doubt somebody used the crane to drop the crate on Airi..._

**< Crane Sign-ins> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I'm worried...

Maaya Madarai: [Concerned] Why is that, bug?

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] Kazu isn't here... why was Airi here but not Kazu?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Yeah that is weird....

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Let's go find her then... come on Aki.

_We exited and split up... I went towards the Bunks while the others went to the lounge and dining area._

 

[Sleeping Areas]

_I look out the corner of my eye.... it appears to be a pile of red cloth... I pick it up..._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Wait a minute... this looks like...

                  [Shocked] The outfit that the Underman wore!!!

_I pick up a mask that was under the cloth..._

Riki Hirota: [Shocked] This is the mask he wore...

                  [Confused] It's by Aki's door... but why?

**< Underman's Outfit> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I head towards Kazu's room to see if she's being held there... I opened the door and saw a horrific sight..._

 

[Izumi Bunk]

_Kazu was tied up and gagged with a cloth... I went over and quickly untied her... she picked up her gauntlets off to the side and put them on.._

Kazu Izumi: [Relieved] Thank you, dearie.... I heard the body discovery announcement, what happened?

Riki Hirota: [Sad] It's Airi... she was crushed with a crate...

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] Oh... that is worrying... is the investigation going on right now?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Yeah... did you see who the Underman might be?

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] Sorry dear, I didn't see who they were...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Oh, it's alright though... we'll figure out who it is during the trial, I'm sure...

**< Kazu's Whereabouts> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Did you notice anything weird?

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] Other than being kidnapped by that dingus, not really...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] That's alright... we have to go find the others...

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] Alright, lead the way...

_We left and headed towards the Dining Area, no doubt Maaya would be there._

 

[Mine Dining Area]

_Maaya was holding something on the other side of the room...._

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Hey Mai, what's that?

_Maaya turned around with a horrified look on her face... she was holding a slightly bloody knife._

Kazu Izumi: [Scared] Dearie, where on Earth did you get that?

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] It was over here... on a cutting board...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] I wonder why...

**< Bloody Knife> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We did a bit more snooping around, and saw a ton of stuff missing from the cabinets._

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Why are some of the food items missing from here?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] That must be where the garlic came from...

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] Garlic?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Someone put a bunch in the Construction Area where Airi was killed...

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] That's odd...

**< Missing Garlic> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I saw something sticking to the bottom of Maaya's shoe..._

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Maaya, what's that?

_Maaya looked down and took a paper off of her shoe..._

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] 'One kills, Two get to leave'

                         [In Thought] What the hell does that mean?

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Could it have something to do with the motive?

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] That seems likely... I think that's everything in here..

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Yeah, let's go find Aki.

_We left and moved onto the lounge._

 

[Mine Lounge Area]

_As we entered, Aki embraced Kazu in a hug_

Kazu Izumi: [Surprised] Dear, you're okay.

Aki Sakamoto: [Sobbing] I'm so glad that you're okay...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] This is cute and all... but did you find anything Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] Not really... well I found this...

_I took the paper from Aki..._

 

**You earned the privilege of being the Underman...**

That means you get to know the motive at the end of the road...

Two choices...

1> You get to kill and leave without a trial

2> You get to kill and leave with someone else

 

**< Strange Paper> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] That means that someone got chosen to be the Underman... 

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] I wonder who...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] It could be anyone....

_Kenta entered the Lounge..._

Kenta Katayama: [Panting] I finished it... it was easy though...

Riki Hirota: [Surprised] Wow, what did you find?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Let me tell you everything...

 

**[Earlier]**

**[As Kenta]**

[Challenge Road]

Monorisu: [Excited] Hello Kenta my friend, have you come to try out the Challenge Road?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Just let me in... I need to finish it.

Monorisu: [Idle] I must tell you the premise first...

                 [In Thought] You have one hour to complete three challenges.

                 [Excited] Three Puzzles of varying difficulty, only when you finish them, will you earn your prize.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Yeah, yeah... just let me in.

Monorisu: [Ticked] Would it kill you kids to say please?

_The door opened and I just went in...._

 

[First Challenge Room]

_I look around the room and notice several odd things...._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] That's weird... there are imprints in the floor, just like Gouki said... but it looks like someone punched the wall....

**< State of the First Room> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_In the middle of the room are three colored cubes with three square shaped holes in the wall.... the colors of the cubes are red, blue and yellow while the holes are green, orange and purple._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Am I supposed to put these in the wall?

_After a bit of experimenting I put the red cube in the green hole and it clicked...._

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Wait a minute... what if this is... like the color wheel?

_Kenta moved on and put the blue cube in the orange hole and then the yellow one in the purple hole..._

Monorisu: [Over Speaker] You have completed the first room, you may move onto the next one!!!

_I moved on to the next room, keeping note of this first puzzle._

**< First Room Puzzle> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

[Second Challenge Room]

_This room was slightly different... this room was almost like a bounce house... but this time there were three colored balls and a hoop...._

_The balls were the same colors as the cubes... the Yellow one was deflated.._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Hmm...

**< The Yellow Ball> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I wonder if whoever completed the road popped the ball....

                           [In Thought] Maybe I have to throw this one through the hoop...

_I tossed the ball into the hoop, it made a beeping noise..._

Robotic Voice: [Static] First ball in.... insert next ball...

_I picked up the red ball and threw it in... it made a loud buzzer noise_

Robotic Voice: [Static] Incorrect input, resetting puzzle.

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] So I have to throw the balls in a certain order...

_I threw the deflated yellow ball in... then the blue ball... then the red ball.... I got the order correct._

Monorisu: [Over Speaker] You have completed the second room, you may move onto the next one!!!

_With that I moved onto the third and final room._

**< Second Room Puzzle> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

[Third Challenge Room]

_Looking around I saw three prisms.... the same colors as the cubes and balls except these were each a different prism... the yellow one was rectangular, the red was triangular, the blue was cylindrical._

_There was a paper on the floor with instructions..._

**To pass this third test...**

**You must put these prisms in the correct order....**

**Clues**

1\. The first prism is not a cool color...

2\. The first prism has five sides...

3\. The third prism is round in shape...

4\. The second prism has less that 7 sides...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the hell...

                           [Ticked] This third puzzle is easy...

_I moved the prisms around... red triangle.... yellow rectangle.... blue cylinder...._

Monorisu: [Over Speaker] You have completed the final room, step forward and claim your prize!!!

_These were barely challenges.... anyway, I must move forward and see what's at the end..._

**< Third Room Puzzle> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

[The Final Room]

_Looking into the room, I see two pedestals at the end... one was empty while the other had a slip of paper..._

**Kill, and you leave without a trial...**

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Why didn't the killer take this one?

                           [In Thought] Unless....

**< Final Room> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I left after that...._

 

**[Present]**

**[As Riki]**

[Mine Lounge Area]

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] And that's pretty much what happened... there wasn't much else...

Riki Hirota: [Thankful] Thank you Kenta... this will all be useful...

**< Truth Bullets> collected by Kenta were added to your Truth Bullets**

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Haha, the time has come for another trial!!! Please report to the Mine Hub where you will be taken to the trial area.

_After hearing the announcement... we all went towards the hub..._

 

[Mine Hub]

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Hey wait a minute... how are we going to get to the trial area?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Yeah.. we haven't thought about that...

_Monorisu appeared as usual..._

Monorisu: [Excited] Oh trust me, I made Monoyubi my slave and had her work on something...

_We heard a loud rumbling noise... and all of a sudden an elevator emerged from the ceiling..._

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] What the hell...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] I guess it would make sense that we go up to the trial room instead of down...

Monorisu: [Excited] Yup, you better hurry!!!

_I looked around at everyone in the room..._

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] I can't believe some bastard did this to Airi...

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I hope we can find Airi's killer...

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] This is stupid... why can't Monorisu just off the killer?

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] I wish there was another way instead of sending someone to die...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] First Riku and Aina and now Airi... when will people stop this madness?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Man, this fucking sucks... Airi was strong too... maybe stronger than me...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Whoever did it should just fess up now.... if not we'll just have to do this the hard way...

_We all entered the elevator, the doors closed and we all started moving up..._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I hate trials...

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Can't we just play checkers against the culprit?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Where's the.... what the fuck!!

_Looking outside the elevator, it looks like we're rising up from under the ocean... looking up we could see the ship._

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] We were under the sea the entire time?!?!?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] It would appear so... 

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] How much longer is this dam...

_Before Kazu could finish, the elevator stopped and we were inside the trial room... we exited_

_The room was designed after a mine and our podiums were replaced with mine carts that had our icons on them..._

Monorisu: [Excited] I knew you guys couldn't stay away, I think you all know what's gonna happen here...

Monoyubi: [Scared] Can't we just do something that isn't this gruesome display?

Monorisu: [Excited] Oh no, dear Monoyubi. We must do this, they gotta bring the killer to justice!!!

 

_And just like that... not even days after our last trial... another murder has been committed..._

_Somebody killed the great hero, Bunny Flare... Airi Kaneko would never do what she loved again._

_Somebody here is guilty of such an act....._

_No matter what we have to find out who did this...._

_It's time for another life or death class trial!!!!_

 

_**Students Remaining: 8** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Haru Mitsuki  
> Talent: Memer  
> Trial Seat:16
> 
> Haru was born into a family of comedians, so he's an entertainer by heart. He is the son of the Former Ultimate Comedic Duo, Daichi and Suzuki Mitsuki. He may not be the smartest person, but he can still figure things out. Haru wants nothing more than to make others laugh and cares deeply about his friends.
> 
> Haru has messy brown hair and wears a cyan colored bandana with a pin from his former high school on it. He wears a cyan and green button down shirt that remains unbuttoned over a white shirt, the button down has pins and patches from people that sponsored his videos. He wears jeans and black sneakers. After Riku and Aina's deaths he wears Riku's baseball cap and Aina's pin on the hat.
> 
> Height: 193 cm  
> Weight: 83 kg  
> Birthday: April 1st  
> Likes: His fans  
> Dislikes: Politics  
> Former School: Lucky Star Academy


	29. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Airi Kaneko, known as The Bunny Hooded Hero, Bunny Flare, shall no longer bring justice to our world. What dastardly fiend could have eliminated the beloved Ultimate Hero?

**_Monorisu File 4_ **

**The victim is Airi Kaneko, the Ultimate Hero**

**She died from extreme blood loss at precisely 7:07 AM**

**She has a notable mark on her head.**

 

**_Garlic Piles_   
**

**Several large piles of chopped garlic were found around the scene of the crime.**

**As to why it is there is currently unknown.**

 

_**Aki's Cuts** _

**Aki has several small cuts on both her hands.**

**The cuts are bleeding but not a lot.**

 

_**Airi's Body** _

**Haru says that Airi's head was dented by something, the hit was supposedly not enough to kill her.**

 

_**Underman Sightings** _

**The first Underman sighting was the night before, the Underman kidnapped Kazu and Airi.**

**The second sighting was before Airi was murdered, something seemed different about the Underman during the second sighting.**

 

**_Crane Sign-ins_   
**

**The Crane's sign-in records show that multiple people signed in today, but one person didn't sign out.**

**SIGN INS**

**IN**

CAT

**OUT**

CAT

**IN**

SQU

 

**_Underman's Outfit_ **

**The Underman's Outfit was found by Aki's door.**

 

_**Kazu's Whereabouts** _

**Kazu was found tied up in her bunk.**

**She didn't see who the Underman was.**

**Her gauntlets were on the other side of the room when I found her**

 

_**Bloody Knife** _

**A knife covered in a small amount of blood was found in the kitchen on top of a cutting board.**

 

_**Missing Garlic** _

**Several larges bags of garlic were missing from the kitchen.**

 

_**Strange Paper** _

**Aki found a paper, she didn't tell us where though.**

**The paper read**

**You earned the privilege of being the Underman...**

That means you get to know the motive at the end of the road...

Two choices...

1> You get to kill and leave without a trial

2> You get to kill and leave with someone else

 

**_State of the First Room_ **

**The first challenge room had three cubes in the center of various colors.**

**There were several holes in the walls of various colors, these colors are different from the three cubes.**

**There were small footprints in the floor and a sizable hole in the wall.**

 

_**First Room Puzzle** _

**The first puzzle required you to put the cubes in the holes in the wall.**

**You had to match the cubes with holes based on the color wheel.**

 

_**The Yellow Ball** _

**Of the three balls in the room, the yellow one was deflated.**

 

_**Second Room Puzzle** _

**The second puzzle had me throw colored balls into a hoop in a certain order.**

**The room was like a giant bounce house.**

 

_**Third Room Puzzle** _

**The third room's puzzle required me to put three prisms in order by using several clues.**

**Kenta said that this puzzle seemed to be the easiest.**

 

_**Final Room** _

**The final room had two pedestals, one was empty while the other had a piece of paper saying...**

**Kill, and you leave without a trial...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Gouki Ono  
> Talent: Babysitter  
> Trial Seat: 2
> 
> Growing up, Gouki was kidnapped by a babysitter and was missing for a few months. After he managed to escaped, he vowed that he wouldn't let what happened to him happen to other children. As a babysitter, Gouki perfected scheduling, put together a list of fun activities and has created a list of healthy and delicious snacks. Gouki is described as the perfect babysitter.
> 
> Gouki is a large, muscular teenager, someone who others might not want to watch their kids. Gouki has short, gray hair and a goatee. He wears a blue festival happi with his former school's symbol on the back, over a white shirt. He wears golden bracelets on both of his wrists and wears black pants. He wears a pair of wooden sandals.
> 
> Height: 195 cm  
> Weight: 122 kg  
> Birthday: June 5th  
> Likes: Taking care of children  
> Dislikes: Trucks  
> Former School: Great Temple High


	30. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial to find Airi's Killer Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points

**CLASS TRIAL START!**

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Monorisu: [Idle] Now then, let's begin with an explanation of how the class trial works. During the trial you will present your arguments on who the killer is and vote on "whodunnit". If you manage to vote the correct killer, hereby known as the blackened, they alone will be punished. If you vote for the wrong person though, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will be allowed to leave when this ship docks. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

_Looking around the room... I look across all the photographs we have up... Erin's says "Notice of Termination", Zashiki's had a fork and knife creating an X, Keiko's has a circle over her face, Kanto's has a mushroom cloud, Riku's has two bones that form an X, Hanto's has this weird aura design over his, Aina's has devil horns and a devil tail while Airi's has a halo and angel wings._

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Man... this place feels bigger with all the people that are gone... it's sad.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Well, let's not think about their deaths right now.

                           [Confident] We just have to figure out who did this.

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] So... where should we start this time?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Well... I don't know where we can start...

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Well... I know how we can start.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] How?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Let's take a look at alibis.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] How are we gonna use alibis?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] You gotta look at who was accounted for and when. Kazu and Airi were kidnapped by the Underman, Me, Riki, Gouki, Kenta, Haru, and Maaya knew the whereabouts of the other 5. 

                      [Smug] So that just leaves one person.... Aki.

**[Class Trial Space Edition]**

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] WHAT?!?!? Why me?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] I mean, you were the only one not accounted for. Plus, you weren't at the meeting when Monorisu told us about the Underman.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Dearie, she said she was sick.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] When we saw her earlier, she looked fine to me. Look at her now.

                      [Snide] Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she was the Underman.

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] But I'm not the Underman.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Toshi, this is serious. Stop messing around.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Oh trust me, I'm not messing around.

                      [Smug] I'll show you how Aki is the Underman.

_Toshi is claiming Aki as the killer... though we can't prove that she isn't, I have to get this trial moving forward._

 

**[Class Trial Heat Up]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Bullets

<Aki's Cuts>

<Airi's Body>

<Underman Sightings>

<Strange Paper>

 

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Aki was the one to find the body first....

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] So wouldn't it make sense that she is the Underman?

Toshi Eguchi: [Tired] Baboom, let's vote and get out of here...

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] I mean... when you put it that way...

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Maybe _Aki was the Underman_

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] But that _doesn't make her the culprit!_

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] There's gotta be something else... right?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] We don't know for sure that Aki is the Underman.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] If you think about it....

Kazu Izumi: [In Thought] It could be _anyone in this room._

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] Do you guys have proof?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] If you don't then shut up.

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [AGREEING] I AGREE!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] I knew I got it!!!

**BREAK!**

**{** _Aki was the Underman -_ **Underman Sightings}**

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Idle] We can't push off Aki being the Underman yet.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] And why is that?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] If I remember, Aki was the only person not at the meeting yesterday.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Didn't you hear the Underman though, they definitely didn't sound like Aki.

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] It didn't sound like anybody here actually, they most likely used a voice changer to make themselves sound masculine.

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared]...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] You can't seriously think Aki would kidnap two people and kill one of them.

Toshi Eguchi: [Bothered] It's always the meek ones.

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] MEEK?!?!?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] As for the proof I have that this was Aki...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Spit it out.

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Garlic.

 

**PANIC**

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Are you fucking serious right now?

                          [Angry] GARLIC!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Confident] Dead serious, Aki must've been the one to cut up the garlic.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] That isn't evidence that she did this though.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Guys please stop fighting.

Kenta, Toshi, and Aki: [PANIC] I'M NOT THE CULPRIT!!!

 

**[Class Trial Panic]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Bullets:

<Missing Garlic>

<Underman Sightings>

<Garlic Piles>

<Bloody Knife>

 

Statement 1:

Toshi Eguchi: [Proud] Time for my grand explanation!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I **doubt that the garlic has anything to do with this**.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I'm not the killer...

 

Statement 2:

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Get on with it, you fuckwit.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Isn't it funny how you were accusing Aki in the last trial?

Kazu Izumi: [Kindred] Don't worry dear, we know ya didn't do it.

 

Statement 3:

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] She used it **to distract us**.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Shut up about that!!!

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] I **don't think we have proof** that Aki cut it up.

 

Statement 4:

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] That's a stupid way of distracting people.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Toshi has a point though.

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] We **still found it cut up** though.

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [INTERJECTION] NO THAT'S WRONG!!!!

**BREAK!**

**{ don't think we have proof - Bloody Knife }**

 

**[Class Trial Solar Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Actually we have proof that Aki did it.

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] Care to share it with the rest of the class?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] We found a knife with some blood on it.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] How do you know it's Aki blood?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] We actuall....

 **CUT-IN AKI SAKAMOTO:** YOU'RE LUCKY THAT I'M HERE!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] You seriously believe Toshi?

Riki Hirota: [Spooked] Huh...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] You have no proof that I cut the garlic... just please stop!!!

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Aki just let me...

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] No!!!

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Blades:

<Monorisu File 4>

<Aki's Cuts>

<Strange Paper>

<Missing Garlic>

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Without proof....

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] You can't convict me of being the culprit!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] So I can't be the one that cut the garlic!!!

 

**PUSH!!**

 

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Aki, calm down.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] If you don't let me talk, we can't figure this out.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] It's **always about what you want**.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Maybe you're wrong this time!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] There's **absolutely no proof** that I cut up the garlic!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] Maybe you're just wrong this time...

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [INTERJECTION] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!!!

**BREAK!**

**{absolutely no proof - Aki's Cuts}**

 

**[New Classmate of the Dead]**

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Aki, show us your hands.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Where are you going with this?

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] Yeah... why should I show you my hands.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] If you have nothing to hide, you'll show your hands..

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I... uh....

_With that, Aki holds up her hands... covered in cuts..._

 

**[Living in a Lazy Parallel World]**

Kenta Katayama: [Surprised] No. Fucking. Way...

Maaya Madarai: [Shocked] I can't believe this.

Haru Mitsuki: [Surprised] Holy shit...

Toshi Eguchi: [Bored] Knew it...

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Dear... I can't believe this....

Gouki Ono: [Shocked] Oh my god.

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] I'm sorry.... I... I should admit that... I was the Underman the entire time....

Kazu Izumi: [Surprised] Aki...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] But this doesn't mean that Aki's the culprit... right?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] No, not exactly. There's still one piece of evidence that can prove Aki's innocence.

_I need to show them that Aki isn't the culprit... that evidence should help me prove it._

 

 

**[Class Trial Break]**

Truth Bullets:

<Underman's Outfit>

<Strange Paper>

<Underman Sightings>

<Garlic Piles>

 

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Sure Aki admitted to **cutting up the garlic**....

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] And **being the Underman**....

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] But that doesn't make her the culprit... right?

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] It's pretty substantial evidence...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] There's **nothing else to prove Aki's innocence**.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] I'm sure **there's something**

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] But then again....

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] There was something odd with the Underman....

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Didn't something seem weird about the second sighting?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] I didn't notice anything....

Gouki Ono: [In Though] It was **probably just your imagination**.

Haru Mitsuki: [Relieved] Oh, you must be right.

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Silly me....

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] I'm sure that there's something...

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [INTERJECTION] NO THAT'S WRONG!!!!

**BREAK!**

**{ probably just your imagination - Underman Sightings }**

 

**[Class Trial Odd Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Haru is right... there was something off about the second sighting...

                  [In Thought] Not only was Aki present, but the Underman seemed.... shorter...

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle]...

                       [Worried] I give up.... I killed Airi!!!

_She admitted to killing Airi.... no, I don't want to come to this conclusion so soon...._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Aki? You killed Airi?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Yes... I... I just wanted out of this...

Toshi Eguchi: [Sarcastic] Oh my god, how surprising.

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] I can't believe this...

Gouki Ono: [Worried] It was all you... but why?

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] Aki... you were are friend...

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] Dear... I can't believe you would do something like this....

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] I'm sorry.... just vote for me...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Wait, before we vote...

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] What?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] There's still something about that second sighting.

                  [Idle] I believe the second sighting points to someone else as Airi's killer.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I mean... if you want....

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] What's the point? Aki already admitted to the crime.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] No... I need to do this first...

                  [Confident] I don't think Aki is the killer... it's someone else.

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Who do you think it is, Hiri?

_I want to question that person... only they seem to fit the criteria for the second sighting of the Underman..._

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

**SELECT A STUDENT!**

**-ERIN ANDO {SWAN}- DEAD**

**GOUKI ONO {GORILLA}**

**-KEIKO TOYAMA {SHEEP}- DEAD**

**TOSHI EGUCHI {SNAKE}**

**AKI SAKAMOTO {CAT}**

**-KANTO IIDA {LIZARD}- DEAD**

**-AINA KANEKO {EAGLE}- DEAD**

**-AIRI KANEKO {BUNNY}- DEAD**

**RIKI HIROTA {FOX}**

**KAZU IZUMI {SQUIRREL}**

**-RIKU SHIROMA {HAMSTER}- DEAD**

**-ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI {PIG}- DEAD**

**MAAYA MADARAI {DOG}**

**-HANTO ORIO {ELEPHANT}- DEAD**

**KENTA KATAYAMA {TIGER}**

**HARU MITSUKI {HYENA}**

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [EXPOSE] ...It was you...

 

 **TRIAL SUSPEND!** _  
_

 

_**Students Remaining: 8**_

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Aki Sakamoto  
> Talent: Lucky Student  
> Trial Seat: 5
> 
> Aki grew up in a completely normal home with her parents, younger brother and two cats. She never expected to be scouted as an Ultimate student, she never actually wanted to be an Ultimate, but her brother did. Aki may be timid but isn't afraid to stand up for her friends.
> 
> Aki has long brown hair tied up in a red bow. She wears a crimson hoodie over a traditional girl's school uniform, white shirt, blue color, pink tie. She wears a blue skirt, long black socks and black boots and a pin for her former school on her hoodie. 
> 
> Height: 160 cm  
> Weight: 46 kg  
> Birthday: July 7th  
> Likes: Cats  
> Dislikes: Chicken Curry  
> Former School: Dawn High School


	31. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting close to the reveal of Airi's murderer, can the crew figure out the truth of this case?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italics=Agree Points

**TRIAL RESUME!!!**

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

_So it's come down to this.... I can't believe that 'she' would be behind this..._

**SELECT A STUDENT!**

**-ERIN ANDO {SWAN}- DEAD**

**GOUKI ONO {GORILLA}**

**-KEIKO TOYAMA {SHEEP}- DEAD**

**TOSHI EGUCHI {SNAKE}**

**AKI SAKAMOTO {CAT}**

**-KANTO IIDA {LIZARD}- DEAD**

**-AINA KANEKO {EAGLE}- DEAD**

**-AIRI KANEKO {BUNNY}- DEAD**

**RIKI HIROTA {FOX}**

**KAZU IZUMI {SQUIRREL}**

**-RIKU SHIROMA {HAMSTER}- DEAD**

**-ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI {PIG}- DEAD**

**MAAYA MADARAI {DOG}**

**-HANTO ORIO {ELEPHANT}- DEAD**

**KENTA KATAYAMA {TIGER}**

**HARU MITSUKI {HYENA}**

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [EXPOSE] ...It was you...

 

Riki Hirota: [Worried] ... You guys won't like this...

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] Spit it out dear...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] It can't be that bad...

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Kazu...

 

**[Class Trial Odd Edition]**

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Dearie, now I know you did not say what I thought you said.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Riki what are you doing? I already admitted!

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Took you long enough.

Maaya Madarai: [Shocked] Are you kidding me?

                         [In Thought] You really think Kazu could have done this?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Kazu wouldn't hurt a fly, the fuck is wrong with you Hirota?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Come on guys, you have to look at the evidence...

                  [Shocked] Doesn't it make sense?

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] It doesn't make a lick-a-sense ya walloper!!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] If you look at the evidence... Riki does have a point...

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] I hate to agree with Kenty, but he has a point...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Don't call me that you bastard.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Why are you targeting Kazu?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] If you just give me a min....

 **CUT-IN MONORISU:** THE CULPRIT IS ONE OF YOU!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Ohoho!!! You guys are split again. You all know what that means!!!

                [Really Excited] Now it's time to introduce the Despair Liner's very own morphinominal trial grounds!

 

**[Class Trial Scrum Debate]**

**IS THE CULPRIT KAZU OR AKI?**

**AKI IS THE CULPRIT!  
**

**Kazu Izumi: ???, ???**

**Aki Sakamoto: ???**

**Maaya Madarai: ???**

**Haru Mitsuki: ???**

**Gouki Ono: ???**

 

**KAZU IS THE CULPRIT!**

**Riki Hirota: Kazu, Tied**

**Kenta Katayama: Underman, Aki**

**Toshi Eguchi: Culprit, Kidnapped**

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I already admitted to being the culprit!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You really think Kazu is capable of something like this?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Wasn't Aki the Underman, though?

Kazu Izumi: [Smug] Ya found me tied up earlier, ya fandan.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Kazu was one of the two people kidnapped.

Kazu Izumi: [Smug] This was all Aki, she already admitted to it.

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I already admitted to being the **culprit**!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Sweetheart, I already played the "I am the  **culprit** " card, that isn't gonna work.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You really think **Kazu** is capable of something like this?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Maybe **Kazu** didn't work on this alone.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Wasn't Aki the **Underman** , though?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Maybe she was the  **Underman** the first time, but not the second time.

Kazu Izumi: [Smug] Ya found me **tied** up earlier, ya fandan.

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] It's possible that you **tied** yourself up.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Kazu was one of the two people **kidnapped**.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Just because she was  **kidnapped** , doesn't mean she didn't commit the crime.

Kazu Izumi: [Smug] This was all **Aki** , she already admitted to it.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] You're  **Aki** 's friend, shouldn't you be defending her?

 

Team Riki: [CONFIDENT] THIS IS OUR ANSWER!!!

**BREAK!**

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [Worried] If you let me explain... there's still a few things to cover about this crime...

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] NO NO NO!!!

                   [Pissed] I didn't do any of this, I didn't kill Airi, I didn't go through the challenge road, I didn't put the hole in the wall!!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Uh... Kazu?

Kazu Izumi: [Pissed] WHAT YA JOBBIE!?

Riki Hirota: [Confused] I don't think I ever said anything about the challenge road...

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] Uh... neither did I, what are you talking about. What's the Challenge Road?

Toshi Eguchi: [Idle] Okay, that's hella suspicious.

Gouki Ono: [Shocked] Kazu finished the challenge road?

Maaya Madarai: [Surprised] Guess so...

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Kazu is the only one who could have put the hole in the wall in the Chall...

 **CUT-IN KAZU IZUMI:** TIME TO CLASH BLADES!!!

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] I'm not the only one who could've put that hole in the wall.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Kazu, I know you don't want us to vote for you... but we have to...

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] I won't let you until I can prove my innocence!!

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS!!!**

Truth Blades:

<First Room Puzzle>

<Second Room Puzzle>

<State of the First Room>

<The Yellow Ball>

 

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] I'm not the culprit ya dullard!!

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] I never even went into the Challenge Road!!

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] Therefore I could have never made that hole in the wall!!

Kazu Izumi: [Angry] Does your evidence say otherwise?

 

**PUSH!**

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Actually, it does.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] If you let me talk then we can figure this out.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] If you evidence proves me guilty.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Then **give me everything you've got** , bucko.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] You can't huh!

Kazu Izumi: [Smug] Then it looks like **I win this showdown**.

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [INTERJECTION] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!!!

**BREAK!**

**{ give me everything you've got - State of the First Room }**

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] You know Kazu, the hole in the wall isn't the only thing that Kenta found.

Kenta Katayama: [Surprised] Oh yeah, I remember now!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] You... you did...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Would you like to explain, Kenta?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Yeah... give me a hot second.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Spit it out then.

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Well... not only did I find the hole... but there were these weird indents in the ground... almost as if someone was weighed down and their feet made those indents.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] If someone was weighed down, wouldn't it make sense that this was Gouki's doing?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Yeah!

                  [Surprised] WAIT WHAT!?!?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Actually no... there was something about the indents...

_**Why couldn't Gouki have been the one to make the indents?** _

_**> Gouki floated** _

_**> Indents were too small** _

_**> There weren't any indents** _

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [ANSWERED] THAT'S IT!!!

 

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Were the indents too small?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Bingo! The indents were too small to be Gouki's feet.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] That's all well and good, but that doesn't explain how I was able to supposedly tie myself up, my gauntlets would get in the way.

Riki Hirota: [Confident] Easy, you weren't wearing your gauntlets. It would've been easy to tie yourself up.

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] It's still difficult to tie myself up with my hands restrained.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] You got a point...

                  [Confident] But not if the knot was near your hands.

                  [Idle] I wouldn't be surprised if you set up everything to make this look like Aki...

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] You still don't get it... there's more to this...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What do you...

 **BOSS CUT-IN KAZU:** LET US DUEL!!!

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] If you really think I'm the killer... we'll duke it out...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Kazu... I don't want to fight you.

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] It's the only way, dear.

 

**[HYPER NEW A.A.]**

Armament 1: Sword

I'm not the killer!!!

You put forth no effort!!!

I'll cut you into two!!!

GIVE UP!!!

Kazu: [Pain] AIEEE!!!

 

Armament 2: Shield

I'll show you the truth!!!

Why don't you believe me!!!

You friggin idiot!!!

I'll end you!!!

Kazu: [Pain] ARRRR!!!

 

Armament 3: Knight's Armor

We'll duke it out!!!

One final showdown!!!

You have no proof!!!

I didn't set any of this up!!!

Kazu: [Pain] OOOWWWWW

 

**FINAL BLOW!!!**

**Where's your proof that I set up this crime?**

1\. Sign-in

2\. ction

3\. Crane

4\. Fun

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Riki Hirota: [CONFIDENT] IT ENDS HERE!!!

Kazu Izumi: [Pain] AAAAAAAAHHHHH

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Riki just stop... I already said tha..

_Kazu put a hand up to signal Aki to stop...._

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] Aki... it's best to stop now...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] But.. Kazu...

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] No... we had to be prepared for this...

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Prepared?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] You guys worked together?

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad]...

Kazu Izumi: [Sad]...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] That settles that... let's vote.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] No... I think we have to go over what happened first.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] We don't always have to do it.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] It's best if we do, we can't leave anything out.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] I believe in you, Hiri.

 

 **[** **Class Trial Climax Reasoning]**

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Aki became the Underman

2\. Motive publicly announced

3\. Trapped in the mine

4. Culprit was told about the motive

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 1, 4, 2

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Aki set out to prepare distractions

2\. Airi kidnapped by Underman and Culprit

3\. Culprit went to do the Challenge Road

4\. Gas filled room

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

4, 2, 3, 1

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Aki cuts her hands

2\. Aki cuts up garlic

3\. Culprit continues to next room

4\. Culprit punches hole in the wall

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Culprit finishes challenge rooms

2\. Culprit accidentally pops yellow ball

3\. Culprit takes the "2 People" Pass

4\. Aki spreads the garlic in the construction room

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

4, 2, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Culprit dresses like Underman

2\. Culprit set up crane

3\. Aki and Culprit join back up

4\. Aki runs out

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 1, 2, 4

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Underman escapes

2\. Aki brings us to the construction area

3. Culprit ties themselves up

4\. We find Airi tied up under crate

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 1, 4, 3

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**[Class Trial Climax Return]**

Riki Hirota: [Recreation] HERE'S HOW IT WENT DOWN!!

 

**ACT 1**

This all started when we were trapped in the mine by Monorisu.

Aki was assigned to play the Underman, which would come later in the case.

The Underman was given the secret of the prize at the end of the Challenge Road.

The Underman, who will henceforth be known as Aki, decided to tell someone.

That someone is this case's culprit, and the duo teamed up to kill someone.

 

**ACT 2**

As the motive was being publicly announced, gas filled the room.

The gas obstructed our sight to keep us from seeing what was happening.

Airi, the victim of the case, was kidnapped by Aki and the Culprit.

While Aki went to go prepare some distractions, the Culprit decided to go to the Challenge Road.

The Culprit would be going after one of the prizes at the end.

 

**ACT 3**

Aki started by cutting up some garlic in the kitchen while the rest of us were distracted.

While that was happening the Culprit got frustrated with the puzzle and punched a hole in the wall.

The Culprit was also unaware of the indents in the floor they were making.

As Aki was cutting up the garlic, she was also cutting her hands on accident.

That would explain the blood on the knife we found.

 

**ACT 4**

After she was done cutting up the garlic, Aki spread it in several large piles around the construction area.

It was meant to make a smell that would distract us from the investigation.

While the Culprit was working on the challenge rooms, they accidentally popped one of the balls in the second room.

The Culprit was eventually able to finish the rooms and snagged a pass so that both Aki and the Culprit could escape if they were to succeed.

 

**ACT 5**

The Culprit and Aki met back up in the Construction Room to finish setting up the crime.

The Culprit and Aki swapped places and the Culprit dressed up as the Underman.

This would be a mistake due to the difference in size between the Culprit and Aki.

The Culprit then went to set up the Crane to drop a crate on top of Airi.

While setting up the crane, the Culprit would forget about the sign-in system.

Aki then ran out to find the rest of us.

 

**ACT 6**

Aki leads us to the Construction Area where Airi's murder was set up.

As we got there the Underman escaped into a hole in the side of the wall.

We only caught a small glimpse of them, during which we saw that they looked different.

We tried everything we could to get Airi out from under the crate but couldn't get behind the door leading into the main construction area.

The crate dropped on top of Airi... ending her life.

With the Culprit away from everyone else, they removed their heavy gauntlets so they could tie themselves up...

 

I never thought that you of all people would do this... The person that led us through all this turmoil... The Culprit behind Airi's murder is you... Kazu Izumi, the Ultimate Metal Smith...

**BREAK!**

 

_No matter how many times... I can never get used to it... I can't believe Kazu did this..._

_She had this dead look in her eyes..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad]...

Toshi Eguchi: [Indifferent] Eh... I'm surprised it took her this long to do it... 

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] I can't believe this...

Gouki Ono: [Sad] Kazu...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Our leader...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad]...

Monoyubi: [Sad] I can't believe it... Kazu is such a fan favorite too...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] I'm not even... gonna justify that one...

Monorisu: [Excited] Let's get to it.

                [Idle] Who will be chosen as the blackened, will you make the right choice or the incredibly wrong one. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

 

**VOTING TIME!**

**GOUKI ONO** voted for  **KAZU IZUMI**

 **TOSHI EGUCHI** voted for **KAZU IZUMI**

 **AKI SAKAMOTO** voted for  **RIKI HIROTA**

 **RIKI HIROTA** voted for  **KAZU IZUMI**

 **KAZU IZUMI** voted for **KAZU IZUMI**

 **MAAYA MADARAI** voted for  **KAZU IZUMI**

 **KENTA KATAYAMA**  voted for  **KAZU IZUMI**

 **HARU MITSUKI** voted for **KAZU IZUMI**

 

 

**VERDICT!**

**~KAZU IZUMI~**

 

 

**VERDICT IS CORRECT!!!!!!**

 

**CLASS TRIAL END!!**

 

_**Students Remaining: 8** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH]  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Erin Ando  
> Talent: Executive  
> Trial Seat: 1
> 
> Erin is calm and collective, she may be good at running a company but that doesn't mean she likes it. She would rather spend her days playing video games and spending time with her friends. Her talent makes a good leader nonetheless.
> 
> Erin has short, messy, dark blue hair and a pair of blue glasses. She wears a white dress shirt and a black skirt. She wears black knee length socks and a pair of black dress shoes. She has a patch for her former high school on her shirt.
> 
> Height: 187 cm  
> Weight: 74 kg  
> Birthday: November 29th  
> Likes: Video Games  
> Dislikes: Overtime  
> Former School: Great Tigress Girls School


	32. Chapter 4: The Way The Cookie Crumbles-Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culprit behind Airi's murder has been pinned.... but why did they do it?

**TRIAL END!**

 

**[Heaven Almost Hell]**

Monorisu: [Excited] For the fourth time in a row, you lot have gotten it correct!!!

                 [Really Excited] The blackened behind the murder of Airi Kaneko, is Kazu Izumi!!!

_Everyone was silent... our leader had killed someone... the only person that wasn't silent was Aki, she was in tears._

Aki Sakamoto: [Sobbing]...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] I... I can't believe this...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] Of all people....

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] I...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Shut up, stupid killers don't deserve to speak.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Toshi, shut the hell up.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] We at least want to hear her out.

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] Why?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Toshi... she's our friend.

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] A friend that wanted to go and kill someone.

Riki Hirota: [Worried] You don't even know why she did it...

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] It was to escape, isn't that obvious?

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] It wasn't just so 'I' could escape... I wanted to get Aki out of here...

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] Is that why you two worked together?

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] Yeah....

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Kazu... I said that I would deal with killing Airi...

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] I didn't want you to risk your life... we knew what would happen if you got caught...

Gouki Ono: [Sad] Is that why Aki was logged into the crane before you, Kazu?

Kazu Izumi: [Sad]...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I'm gonna take that as a yes...

_Kazu nodded_

Kazu Izumi: [Idle] I figured that if I intercepted the kill, you would all vote for Aki and the two of us would get to escape...

Monoyubi: [Sad] This is... so sad...

                 [Crying] Why did this have to happen?!?!

Monorisu: [Ticked] Shush you!!!

_Monorisu hit Monoyubi.... things never change..._

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I still... can't believe our leader would ever do this...

Kazu Izumi: [Worried] A leader is supposed to do what's best for the group, correct?

                   [Sad] I intercepted the murder... to protect Aki...

Toshi Eguchi: [Ticked] You could've gone about protecting us in, ya know, a better way.

Kazu Izumi: [Sad]...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] It's my fault that Kazu killed... I should've never gone along with being the Underman.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] There we go.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Seriously, can you shut up Toshi?

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] No, I don't think I will.

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] I... is there anyway we can stop Kazu from being executed?

Kazu Izumi: [Sad] Dearie... you know what has to happen... the moment I set up the crane, I knew what the risk was...

                   [Idle] I'm prepared for execution....

Monorisu: [Excited] Well, that's good then!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why?

Monorisu: [Excited] It's come to that time!!!

                 [Really Excited] I'VE PREPARED A SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR KAZU IZUMI, THE ULTIMATE METAL SMITH!!!

Kazu Izumi: [Crying] Thank you guys for being great friends...

Aki Sakamoto: [Crying] KAZU NO!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

**KAZU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!!!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!!**

 

**[To Gundham Tanaka Stampede: Featuring the Princess Knight]**

 

THE LITTLE IZUMAID

{ULTIMATE METAL SMITH, KAZU IZUMI'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

 

_Kazu stands in the middle of the trial room... in fear..._

_She is suddenly grabbed by a metal chain and pulled out of the room..._

_Only for Aki to latch onto her leg..._

_Aki gets knocked off and rolls for a bit and Kazu is strapped to a large metal plate..._

_Molten Metal is poured onto her hands and feet, she's screaming in pain._

_The metal solidifies and Kazu is pushed over the side of the ship... Aki once again latches on..._

_The duo is sinking deep under the sea, Kazu trying to get Aki to let go... Kazu bumps Aki with the metal, causing her to let go..._

_Kazu keeps sinking and Aki rises to the surface of the water._

_As Aki gets to the surface... a light under the water shines..._

_An angelic Kazu starts to rise from the water... Kazu has ascended to heaven..._

_Kazu was dead..._

_PUNISHMENT END!_

 

_Again... no matter how many times it happens... we keep losing people..._

_And now... our dear leader was gone..._

_Aki wasn't in the trial room anymore..._

 

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Serves her right.

                     [Ticked] Kazu was just another loser... Aki is gonna be an even bigger crybaby than before.

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Are you fucking kidding me right now?

                           [Beyond Pissed] AKI LOST TWO OF HER BEST FRIENDS!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] You think I care, Kenty?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Why, it's okay if Aki calls you that.

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Guys, stop fighting. We've come this far.

                  [Worried] If we keep fighting, we'll never get out of here.

Monorisu: [Excited] Oh trust me, you'll soon be able to get off the ship soon.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] NANI!?

Monorisu: [Excited] You heard me right, this ship is going to reach it's destination soon.

                 [Super Excited] In the next couple of days, we will be at the beautiful, Monolulu Island.

Monoyubi: [Worried] Sounds stinky.

Maaya Madarai: [Shocked] So, we're finally stopping... wait, is this a trick like that amusement park?

Monorisu: [Excited] The only trick is that you'll still be forced into this killing game.

_It was too good to be true..._

Monorisu: [Excited] I recommend you all prep for the arrival.

_The elevator opened... we all piled in and it started to rise..._

 

_Later that Night_

**[The Bow]**

**[Darkness Time]**

_Once again... it was just me and Maaya out on the bow of the ship..._

_Turns out the ship had left the island when the trial started..._

_We were well on our way to Monolulu..._

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Do you think it's still possible to stop the killing game?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What do you mean, babe?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I mean... can we even end it at this point... we've gone through four trials with no luck whatsoever...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] We could try running away when we get to Monolulu Island...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] But we don't know anything about this island...

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] I'm sure there's a phone somewhere on the island... right?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Yeah... you're probably right...

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] You got nothing to worry about, we'll get out of here...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Yeah....

_Maaya kissed me on the cheek and got up to leave..._

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Night, Hiri.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Night, Mai...

_I left not long after..._

_Turns out someone was watching..._

_It was none other than Toshi..._

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Oh these guys don't know what's gonna happen.

                      [Snide] This Killing Game is just beginning.

                      [Evil] This Killing Game is my domain now.

                      [Wicked] This isn't gonna end well for you, Hirota.

_I didn't realize he had been watching the two of us that night..._

_I never knew what he was planning..._

_There were less than half of us left..._

_Toshi was going to become our biggest obstacle yet..._

 

_**Students Remaining: 7** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 

_**You've collected "Kazu's Memento"** _

_**The gauntlets Kazu would always be seen wearing... you can feel a sense of pride from holding them... you can sense regret...** _

 

_**NEXT TIME: Chapter 5: The True Meaning**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Report Card-Zashiki Takahashi  
> Talent: Sous Chef  
> Trial Seat: 12
> 
> Zashiki grew up wanting to become a chef and work with her father, her mother however had other plans. Zashiki's mother wanted her to be more proper and didn't want Zashiki to spend time with her father. Working with her father, Zashiki grew to use the jokes he would often use around her father's friends and grew to be rather perverted.
> 
> Zashiki wears a brown flat cap with a pin for her former school on it. She wears a black chef's suit and black pants along with brown loafers. She has long brown hair that is tied in a red scrunchy near her waist area.
> 
> Height: 144 cm  
> Weight: 36 kg  
> Birthday: February 14th  
> Likes: Warm, 'Moist' Dishes  
> DIslikes: Her mother  
> Former School: La Fromage Culinary High School


	33. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Daily Life 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killing Game is getting close to it's finale... what is the group going to do to end it.

_**2 Months Ago...** _

Older Woman: [Calm] You seem to be getting much better, so much so that this might be one of our last meetings.

Familiar Voice: [Calm] Thanks Miss Gekkogahara... I didn't really like doing these things at first, but I got used to them.

"Gekkogahara": [Calm] That's good... anyway, the same as last time...

Familiar: [Calm] Yeah yeah... The twins... they didn't really like each other too much, it was mostly Aina getting mad at Airi...

"Gekkogahara": [Calm] I see... keep going...

 

 

**_The Present Day_ **

_It had only been 2 days since Kazu was executed... it was peaceful... but this peace never lasts, we're supposed to get to shore soon... according to Monorisu at least._

_Upon leaving my room, I noticed that everyone... except for him.... was already at the dining area... I was late..._

 

{Dining Area}

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] That's... almost everyone...

Maaya Madarai: [Mouth Full] Who's left?

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Toshi is missing...

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Where is that asshole?

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Why do you care? We may as well have a meeting without him.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Calm down guys... though it is kinda odd, he disappeared after the trial a few days ago and we haven't seen him since.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] That is kinda odd.

                           [Idle] Could he be planning something?

Maaya Madarai: [Mouth Full] We still haven't gotten the new area yet...

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Didn't Monorisu say that ship is stopping on an island?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Yeah, she did say that...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] What do you think this new place is going to be like?

Maaya Madarai: [Mouth Full] I could care less... as long as there's something to eat, I'll be good.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] I wonder if Monorisu is planning something...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Of course she's planning something... for these past 3 weeks she's been planning.

Haru Mitsuki: [Surprised] We've been here for 3 weeks, holy shit!

_Before anybody continued talking, we heard a loud horn and then..._

 

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, please report outside immediately.

 

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Well... that's probably the announcement.

                  [In Thought] We'll probably see Toshi there.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] We'll give that asshole a piece of our mind.

 

[Outside Area]

_We all got outside... Toshi wasn't here though. It turns out we did stop at an Island._

_The island seems to house a small city, despite that it has a beautiful landscape._

Monorisu: [Excited] I'm so glad that you could all make it!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Not all of us are here, where the fuck is Toshi?

Monorisu: [Excited] He's already exploring Monolulu Island.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Why did you let him go?

Monorisu: [Idle] He said he had some business on the island.

Gouki Ono: [Worried] We gotta stop him from doing whatever he's doing.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] But this island is huge, what if we never find him?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I'm sure we'll find him... 

                         [Proud] I'm sure Riki has a plan!

Riki Hirota: [Scared] Why are you putting me on the spot so soon?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] We need to look towards somebody... we need a man with a plan after all.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah, you do have a plan right?

Gouki Ono: [Excited] He seems to be the most logical choice.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] I agree!!!

Riki Hirota: [Frantic] W-well.... for now let's...

                  [Pumped up] Let's find him and restrain him... Haru and Gouki you go look somewhere, Kenta and Aki will team up and then me and Maaya will team up.

Monorisu: [Excited] You may begin looking!!!

_Off we went to explore the island and to find Toshi... just where did he go?_

 

[Main Street]

_Along Main Street were a many buildings and store fronts... many of which were boarded up.... but why..._

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Where to first?

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] He might be hiding in that Police Station over there.

Maaya Madarai: [Pumped] Let's get to it then.

 

[Police Station]

_Inside the police station was a front desk... off to the side was a previously opened weapons room... showers and a locker room off to the side... and several offices..._

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] Dude... there's a weapons closet!!

Riki Hirota: [Scared] What?! Is Toshi in there?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Sadly, no....

                         [Worried] He's been here though.

Riki Hirota: [Scared] What, really?

                  [Curious] Wait, how can you tell?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] The door was forced open... it looks like it happened recently too...

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What's missing?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] It looks like he took a box... there's no way of knowing what was in it..

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Look at what was around where it was taken...

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] HOLY SHIT!!!

Riki Hirota: [Scared] What, what is it?

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] He.... he took a box of...

Riki Hirota: [Scared] Spit it out!

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] The box was missing from a ton of boxes of... explosives...

Riki Hirota: [Scared] You're saying that he took explosives?

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] Yeah... that's what it seems...

_What exactly does Toshi need explosives for?_

_We moved onto the next building..._

 

[Grocery Store]

_The grocery store was of a famous chain called Green Hood... it was filled with aisles upon aisles of food... looks like Haru and Gouki are here._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] That's weird...

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Yeah, of all the things that could be missing, why this?

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Sup... is something wrong?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Yeah... the only thing missing from the store is a ton of coffee creamer.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Do you think Toshi took it?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] No doubt about it... his crocs scuffed up the floor...

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Is there anything else that we should take note of?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] We got a shit ton of food and medicine in here... if that's what you mean.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] We could definitely use medicine.

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] What did you guys find?

                      [In Thought] You guys searched the Police Station, right?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Yeah... it's not good...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] That asshole took a box of explosives from the weapons room.

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] WHAT THE FUCK!!!

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] That's suspicious as hell.

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] Yeah... that's why we got to find Toshi...

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Let's keep searching then.

_Me and Maaya left while Gouki and Haru kept looking around the Grocery Store..._

 

[Diner]

_Inside was a normal diner... it was very reminiscent of a... I'm gonna say Pancake Shack... no that's not right. Anyway, inside Kenta and Aki were searching._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Where the fuck did all the napkins go?

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] I don't know... there's no oil in the fryers and the grease trap is completely empty for some reason.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Grease? Oil? Napkins?

                         [Ticked] This is suspicious as hell...

Riki Hirota: [Curious] Any sign of Toshi?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] No... if he was here before then he's long gone by now.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Well, we have to find him and fast.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] ...Why?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Toshi stole some explosives from the Police Station and some Coffee Creamer from the Grocery Store.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I can understand explosives... but Coffee Creamer?

                           [In Thought] Didn't he say that he was allergic to dairy.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I'm sure he has a plan for it... we just need to figure out what that plan is.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Well there isn't much else here... let's all head to the library, I think that's the last place on the island.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Sounds good, let's move out.

_We all left the Diner..._

 

[Library]

_Upon getting there we met up with Gouki and Haru and entered._

_The library was filled with any book you could imagine, it even had a little breakfast nook area and a bakery..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] So... Toshi has been taking shit from everywhere I'm assuming?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Yeah... I wonder why he needs all this shit though...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Did anyone find him at least?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] No... it's almost like he's disappeared...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] We didn't see him in the Diner...

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] No luck from me and Gouki...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] We have to find him... we need a plan....

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] What are we supposed to do?

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I... I don't know, maybe we should split up for now and think... meet up in the Lounge Area a bit later.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Yeah, it'll give us time to brain storm.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Yep, see y'all a bit later. I'm gonna go eat at the diner if anybody needs me.

_We split up for now..._

 

[Hirota Cabin]

_We're gonna be meeting up later... I should relax for now..._

_Looks like I have some Free Time..._

**_FREE TIME BEGIN!!!_ **

 

[Diner]

Maaya Madarai: [Gobbling] Hmmhmm...

                         [Swallowing] Oh, it's you... let's hang for a bit.

_Me and Maaya had a little lunch date..._

_I feel that me and Maaya got a bit closer..._

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Ya know... it's been kinda nice hanging with you, Hiri...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Ditto... I never thought it would be possible to have any kind of relationship in all this madness...

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Me neither... it's been a while since I've had a relationship like this...

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What do you mean?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] It's just some gang business... it was some asshole.

Riki Hirota: [Curious] What happened?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] A guy came along and joined the Kamikaze Hurricanes... we fell in love only for him to betray me and have him attack us...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] Holy shit....

                  [Relieved] Well, I'm just happy that you're okay.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Thanks... you're too sweet Riki...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] One of my older brothers always said to be nice to girls.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] You were taught well.

Riki Hirota: [Creeped out] He also said something about 'getting some' but I didn't really care about that.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Oh... he's a weirdo then...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Yeah... anyway, I gotta get going.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Bye Hiri...

_We separated and went about our days..._

 

[Hirota Cabin]

_Looks like I still have some time to kill..._

**_FREE TIME BEGIN!!!_ **

 

[Police Station]

Gouki Ono: [Confused] There's gotta be a training room... oh here it is...

                  [Surprised] Oh hey Riki! Come on and train with me!!

_Me and Gouki trained for a while..._

_I feel like me and Gouki got a bit closer..._

Gouki Ono: [Invigorated] AWW HELL YEAH!!!

Riki Hirota: [Exhausted] Holy shit... that's intense...

Gouki Ono: [Excited] You gotta keep training if you wanna be big and strong!!!

Riki Hirota: [Exhausted] I... feel fine... just the way... I am...

                  [Tired] How do you train like this all the time...

Gouki Ono: [Excited] I've been training ever since the incident, I got big and strong to protect children from bad people and super villains.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Wow, that's very noble of you Gouki.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] I make sure to stick to my training regime as well as balancing my social life, it's been a harder in recent times...

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] Is it because of the killing game?

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Yeah, I'm gonna keep training, but you can go if you want.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I'll train a bit longer and then go.

_We trained for a bit longer and then went our separate ways..._

 

[Hirota Cabin]

_It's time we go and meet at the lounge..._

 

[Lounge Area]

_As usual, I was the last one there..._

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Did anyone come up with a plan?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] ...Not me...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] I couldn't think of anything.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I was thinking we could put a tracking chip in him, find him and then beat his ass.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] We need to know where he is to put a tracking chip into him!!

_Monoyubi appeared... her appearances have been more and more scarce..._

Monoyubi: [Scared] EVERYONE!!!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] What is it Monoyubi?

Monoyubi: [Scared] IT'S TOSHI!!! He's plotting something.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah, we know... he's been taking stuff from the places on the island...

Monoyubi: [Worried] Oh...

                 [Idle] Anyway... I think Monorisu is going to call you all over to the plaza soon...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] Why?

Monoyubi: [Worried] I don't know... it might be your next motive...

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Let's just ign...

_Before Haru could finish speaking, the monitors went off..._

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, please report to the plaza on Monolulu Island... attendance is mandatory!!

...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Mandatory?

                           [In Thought] Then that means Toshi is going to be there...

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] Let's go capture that... that... BASTARD!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Hell yeah, Aki coming out of her shell!!

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Let's get to it then!!

Gouki Ono: [Excited] It's time to stop Toshi!!

Riki Hirota: [Excited] Off we go!!!

_We all ran out of there to get to the Plaza..._

 

[Main Plaza]

_We were all there... except for Toshi..._

_The Plaza was like that of Time Square with a large Jumbotron on a nearby building._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Where the hell is Toshi?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] You said he'd be here.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What if he's... not actually coming...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] But... he has to come, right?

_Monorisu and a beat up Monoyubi appeared..._

Monorisu: [Excited] Not exactly!

Monoyubi: [Idle]...

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] But you said attendance was mandatory.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Tell him to come out!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] That's not necessary... just look at the JumboTronoRisu!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] That's not a word!!!

_We all looked up at the JumboTronoRisu and it turned on... what the!!_

_Toshi was on the screen..._

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Well well well... I didn't expect you all to show up.

[Evil] I bet you're wondering what I'm doing up on this screen...

                      [Smug] Well, I'm here to present you with your final motive...

_What... our final motive?_

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Now, I bet you losers are thinking " What... our final motive?"

_This is getting weird..._

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Enough of this bullshit...

                     [Evil] Over the past few weeks, we've been subject to killing each other... there's obviously someone running this thing... but what if I told you that somebody among our little band of merry men is working with the person masterminding this whole game?

_WHAT!!! Somebody is working with whoever trapped us on the ship?_

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] I plan to play along with this game to find that Traitor... and to kill him or her...

                      [Smug] I don't think you guys need to know though...

                      [Evil] Now, you best get to killing... toodles!!!

_The screen went black..._

_Toshi can't be serious... he's going to play the killing game?_

_And this traitor... that's his target..._

_We were in for the ride of our lives....._

 

_**Students Remaining: 7** _

_**Traitor Remaining: 1?** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 


	34. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Daily Life 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toshi revealed that their is a traitor among the group... just who could it be?

**Monorisu Theatre**

Ooo, there's a traitor! Who would've thought...

No, it's completely unexpected...

I didn't know!!

Stop saying that I know...

What do you mean I'm running this game?

Leave me alone and go to sleep kid...

Stop reading Danganronpa Fanfics at 3 in the morning...

 

_A traitor? It can't be true... somebody among us is working for whoever is running this game..._

_We have to stop whoever it is no matter what..._

_We were supposed to have a meeting about this the next morning..._

**DING DONG BING BONG..**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, it is now 7 AM. Rise and Shine and have a wonderful day!! The traitor is still out there.

_I should get going..._

 

[Diner]

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] That bastard, trying to get us to fight!!

Gouki Ono: [Angry] I bet Toshi is the traitor!!

                  [In Thought] He's been an asshole this whole time.

Riki Hirota: [Idle] We really shouldn't jump to conclusions yet.

                  [Worried] Who's to say that somebody else isn't the traitor?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Oh come on, it's obvious that he's the traitor. He's the one that told us about the damn traitor anyway.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] Just because he said it doesn't make him the traitor.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] Wouldn't it make more sense that if he was the traitor, he wouldn't tell us that the traitor exists?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Aki has a point...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] W-well... you're on my side, right Kenta?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Well... Aki is right, I don't think Toshi would tell us about the traitor if he were the traitor.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Not you too...

                      [Angry] You guys suck!! You're gonna be sorry when we find out that I'm right.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Calm down Haru... this is exactly what Toshi wants, he wants us to fight.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] You should listen to Kenty.

_Where did Toshi come from?!?!_

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You fucking bastard!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] You guys aren't fighting, are you?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Nonono, of course not... We have no reason to.

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] Oh don't lie to me Aki, you wouldn't like the consequences.

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] EEP!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Leave her alone you bastard, just tell us what you want and go away!

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] I just thought I'd check up on you buggers.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] GET HIM!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] It's best to not shout out when you're going to capture me.

_Suddenly Toshi dropped something and this fog started to fill up the diner._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] What the hell!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] What is this stuff?

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] Don't let Toshi escape!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] I can't find him!!

Gouki Ono: [Scared] Where are you bastard?

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] Tell us where you are?!?!

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] No.

_I heard footsteps that didn't sound too heavy... Toshi had left and the fog cleared up..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Where the hell did that Assface go?

_Monorisu and Monoyubi appeared_

Monorisu: [Excited] Wouldn't you like to know?

                [Laughing] Are you all having fun on your traitor hunt?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Why would we be having fun?

Monoyubi: [Worried] Don't listen to Monorisu!!!

_Monorisu punched Monoyubi hard, making her fly through the door._

Monorisu: [Ticked] Shut it you!!

Riki Hirota: [Confused] What was that about?

Monorisu: [Ticked] That's none of you business Hirota!!!

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] I was just asking a questions.

Monorisu: [Excited] Anyway, I have some final preparations so I have to go.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Final?

_Before Monorisu had a chance to hear Haru's question, she left._

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] That fucker!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Oh yeah, there was one more thing. I forgot to mention that me and Aki saw this huge gate yesterday when we were looking for Toshi.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I forgot about that!!

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Should we go check it out?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] It's for the best.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Yeah, let's go.

_We all left for that gate..._

 

[Monolulu Village Gate]

_It was a giant metal gate near a regal looking sign that said 'Monolulu Village'_

Gouki Ono: [Confused] What is this place?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I'm not really sure about it myself...

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] It kinda looks like it's one of those upper class neighborhoods...

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] It definitely has the name to prove it...

Riki Hirota: [Confused] I wonder why it's here...

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] What if the mastermind is inside...

Gouki Ono: [Worried] It's scary to think that our captor is so close to us though...

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] HEY BASTARD, GET OUT HERE!!!

_No Response..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I don't think they're gonna answer...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] There's gotta be someone there!!

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I want to try and break in.... maybe see if we can find a way to call someone to come and help us.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] How do you plan on doing that?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Gouki and Haru, I need your help breaking in... let's meet at the Plaza in a few hours, alright?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Sounds good to me.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] I'm up for that.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] See y'all later.

_We all separated for now..._

 

[Hirota Cabin]

_Kenta, Haru and Gouki are attempting to break into the Village..._

_Looks like I have some Free Time..._

**_FREE TIME BEGIN!!!_ **

 

[Police Station]

Maaya Madarai: [Pumped up] HIYAAAAAAAAA!!!

                         [Excited] Come and spot me Hiri...

_Me and Maaya trained for a bit..._

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] All this training has got me thinking...

Riki Hirota: [Curious] About what?

Maaya Madarai: [Tired] When we get out of here... I want to find my father...

Riki Hirota: [Excited] That sounds cool! I can't wait to meet him.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Well, I want a strong guy like you to help me.

Riki Hirota: [Embarrassed] I wouldn't say that I'm strong...

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Oh come on, I'm sure my Ri-Guy is the strongest.

Riki Hirota: [Embarrassed] Oh come on... you're making me blush...

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] Good, because if we're gonna storm the mafia... we gotta train super hard.

Riki Hirota: [Excited] We got a long way to go before we find and save your father.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] I knew ya had it in ya... and Hiri... thanks...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] It's no problem... I'm just happy to help.

Maaya Madarai: [Happy] I'm sure my pops would like you.

Riki Hirota: [Surprised] You really think so?

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Yeah! Now let's get back to training!!!

_Me and Maaya trained for a little while longer..._

**_MAAYA MADARAI FREE TIME EVENTS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED!!!_ **

**_You've collected "Kamikaze Hat"_ **

**_The hat worn by the leader of the Kamikaze Hurricane, the strongest Gang Leader in all of Japan._ **

 

[Hirota Cabin]

_Looks like I still have some time to kill..._

**_FREE TIME BEGIN!!!_ **

 

[Sports Field]

Aki Sakamoto: [Panting] Oh... this is rigorous...

                       [Surprised] Eep... what are you doing here?!?!

                       [Shocked] Oh, you wanna play?

_Me and Aki played Tennis for a little bit._

Riki Hirota: [Surprised] Damn... you're pretty good at Tennis...

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] Yeah, I played on my school's team in my first year of high school/

Riki Hirota: [Excited] That's pretty cool!!

                  [In Thought] It's almost like you're the Ultimate Tennis Pro.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] I never got that good... I kinda wish that I practiced more...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] You know what they say, practice makes perfect.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] If I got that talent... I would be so much more important...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Don't talk about yourself like that, everyone is important.

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] But luck really isn't a worthwhile talent...

Riki Hirota: [Happy] If it was given to you, it's definitely worthwhile.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] But there are other, much better talents... like yours.

Riki Hirota: [Happy] I got to where I was because I practiced, I'm sure if you somehow train your luck, it'll definitely become better.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Thank you Riki!!!

_Aki hugged me..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] I'm gonna keep training my luck... somehow. Thanks for the words of encouragement.

_Aki ran off... looks like that was it..._

 

[Hirota Cabin]

_We're supposed to be meeting up again..._

 

[Plaza]

_Everyone was here... some force is always making me the last person to get anywhere..._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] No luck...

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] We tried crowbars... but those broke.

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] The explosives from the Police Station didn't work either... which sucks.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Obviously something is over there then...

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I hope we find out soon...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] We can't let Toshi get there first...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Can't let me get where first?

_He did it again!!!_

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] None of you business, asshat.

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] I'm sure it is my business, you wouldn't want something bad to happen, would you?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] What the hell are you gonna do?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Yeah, there's six of us and only one of you.

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Oh ya know, this.

_Toshi reached into his pocket and pulled out... A GUN!!?!?!_

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Where did you get that?!?!

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] That's none of your business, now.. you better tell me what you found, or else.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Or else what?

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] Or else this.

_All of a sudden Toshi grabbed somebody and held the gun up to their head..._

_That someone... was me..._

Riki Hirota: [Ticked] What the fuck!?!?

                  [Angry] Let me go you bastard!!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Evil] No.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] You better let him go or..

Toshi Eguchi: [Snide] Or what? You'll kill me?

                      [Smug] You'd rather put your boy toy in danger by attacking me than keeping him safe?

Maaya Madarai: [Scared] I... I...

Toshi Eguchi: [Smug] Yeah, that's what I though... now if you excuse me...

_Toshi pulled me into the library and everyone was chasing after us... when suddenly he lit a match..._

_He dropped the match on a trail of grease... leading to some explosives..._

_The explosives exploded and collapsed the entrance to the library... trapping us..._

_I could hear the screams from outside..._

_I was in for a wild ride... something has to be done..._

 

_**Students Remaining: 7** _

_**Traitor Remaining: 1?** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER]

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}


	35. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Daily Life 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riki has been captured and taken hostage by Toshi, can the group save him before Toshi does anything to him.
> 
> (Until Further Notice, everything will be seen from the view of Kenta Katayama)
> 
> Due to this and the Investigation Chapter being shorter than normal, they will both be uploaded this week. Investigation will release later this week.

**Monorisu Theatre**

Oh me oh my, can you believe what happened last time?

We're getting into the endgame folks.

This may be the last time I do my Monorisu Theatre..

No more funny commentary, no more fanmail time...

Man, this sucks...

WHAT!?! What do you mean I used up all my time compla.

 

**[As Kenta]**

_I can't believe this... Toshi... he kidnapped Riki... library... collapsed... how are we going to help him?_

 

**[Katayama Cabin]**

_We have to meet in the Diner to discuss our plans to save Riki._

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] I'm sorry... we couldn't help you...

 

**[Diner]**

_Everything was more somber than usual... we could tell why._

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] That bastard, how could he just capture Riki like that?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Maybe he's just trying to weed out the traitor, Riki is a good friend to all of us.

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] It might not be that easy though... maybe the traitor doesn't even know that they're the traitor.

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] So gang, how are we gonna get inside the library to get him out?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] What if we try using the stuff in the police station? We could use the weapons just like Toshi did.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] What if we blew up the rubble blocking the entrance with the explosives?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Isn't there a chance that that'll just make it worse?

Maaya Madarai: [Fired Up] We won't know until we try! We gotta save Hiri, no matter what!?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Before doing that, shouldn't we test it on something first?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] It's always important to test something, I always do it before I do some kind of stunt in one of my videos.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We'll do it then...

                           [Happy] For Riki..

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] After testing out the explosives, let's pick and assign weapons then we'll take a bit of a break.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Should we really take a break?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Toshi'll be expecting us to attack immediately.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] That makes sense... but we shouldn't wait too long just in case Toshi kills Riki.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah, anyway. Let's go get our weapons.

_The 5 of Us left for the Police Station_

 

**[Police Station]**

_We were digging around the lockers and pulled out several boxes of explosives..._

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] I keep forgetting how high quality these are.

Gouki Ono: [Surprised] You know about explosives?

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Know about em? I breathe explosives!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] You can breathe explosives?!

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] It's a figure of speech, dumbass.

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] We saw how powerful the blast was with just one... what would be able to do with more?

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] I've never seen someone set off more than one, hell, no one has ever set off multiple at the same time.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] That may be what we need to blow away the rubble.

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] Where would we be able to set them off?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] We could take them to the outskirts of town and try them on some boulders.

Aki Sakamoto: [Surprised] It makes sense, boulders are a lot like rubble.

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Let's take a box then and go test them, then let's get back here and choose some weapons.

 

**[Outskirts of Town]**

_We went about a mile outside of the city and found a rather large boulder._

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] It's perfect!!! And the moss faces North to civilization!!

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] What the hell does that even mean?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Oh.. ya know... you know what, nevermind...

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Wait, we shouldn't just set them off. We should find easy cover to set them off.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] We'll need someone to set them off manually too...

                         [Worried] It'll be dangerous.

Haru Mitsuki: [Hyped] I'll do it, I'm pretty fast. I can probably outrun the timer.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Haru, are you sure?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] What if you don't make it?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Even if I don't make it, it doesn't matter. Y'all gotta stop Toshi.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] You better make it then.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I said I'll make it.

_A bunch of us ducked behind a large fallen tree... Haru set off the explosive and ran behind the tree..._

**_BABOOOOOOOOM!!!_ **

_The rock was completely destroyed..._

Maaya Madarai: [Excited] Awesome, this is perfect. I'll combine a few explosives and we can use this to save Riki.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] If only there was a way to warn Riki about what we're gonna do.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Let's try and find a window in the library and see if we can talk to him.

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] Let's go then!

_We headed back towards the library, the walk took about 20 minutes._

 

**[Library]**

_We started searching the perimeter for a window... we eventually found one._

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Maybe this is a bad idea... what if Toshi finds the window first.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] It's worth a try.

_We called out for Riki for a bit... nothing so far..._

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] This is bad... he's not answering... what if he's already dead?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] He wouldn't let Toshi kill him, I'm sure of it...

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] Do you guys hear that?

_We heard someone yelling from inside the library... unable to tell whose voice it was._

???: [Ticked] That bastard broke my fucking leg...

      [Angry] I'll get him back though... I always get em back...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Holy shit... so somebody already attacked?

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] It was probably Toshi... all the more reason to speed up our plan.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I'll get to work on combining the bomb, Aki you come and help me.

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] Okay Maaya.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Let's meet back at the police station a bit later and set our plan forward, immediately.

_We all separated to go do our own thing... it was almost time to set forth our plan._

 

**[Katayama Cabin]**

_I have a bit of time to kill..._

**FREE TIME BEGIN!!!**

 

**[Grocery Store]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Man, gotta fill up before we attack Toshi...

                     [Idle] Come and pick out some snacks with me.

_Me and Haru browsed the snack section for a while_

Haru Mitsuki: [Happy] Thanks for helping me Kenken

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] No problem... why did you want my help though?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] To be honest, you're the only person that was around here.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Oh...

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] Hey, what's your favorite thing to snack on?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I like mochi... especially if it's made with mint leaves.

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] That's totally you, Kenta.

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] Huh, what does that mean?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] It means that I totally seeing you eating mint. Just straight up mint.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Oh... well thanks for inviting me to pick out some snacks, let's hang out a bit later after we put our plan forth.

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Of course dude. See ya!

_I left while Haru continued looking for snacks._

 

**[Katayama Cabin]**

_I still have some time to kill..._

**FREE TIME BEGIN!!!**

 

 

**[Lounge Area]**

Gouki Ono: [Frustrated] This game is tough!

                  [Idle] Come and help me with it.

_Me and Gouki played video games for a bit..._

Gouki Ono: [Thankful] Thanks for helping me with that level Ken... I've been trying to beat it for a while.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I never pegged you for the gamer type, Gouki.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] I love playing video games, just as much as I love training.

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] It's good to balance your life...

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Yeah! You get it Kenta.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I'm not really good at that kinda stuff...

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Maybe I can help get you into shape, I'll put together a training regime.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Y-you don't have to, I'll just hold you back.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] I insist, you gotta do it.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I mean... if you insist...

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Hell yeah!! I'll get your training regime together and we'll work on it later!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] See you later then...

_We separated for now..._

 

**[Police Station]**

_Upon entering, we saw that Maaya had welded together several of the bombs and Aki had picked out weapons for each of us._

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] We're ready.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Who's taking what?

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] We got a bat for Maaya, a pistol for me, Kenty you get a hand gun, Haru gets a shot gun and Gouki gets a brass knuckle.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Perfect!

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Let's go save Riki then!!!

_We all cheered and ran to the library... we were finally going to save Riki from Toshi._

 

**[Library]**

_Maaya set up the bomb and we all hid behind a building..._

_**BABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!** _

_The explosion was way bigger this time... luckily, it cleared out most of the rubble and we made our way into the library..._

 

_We were not prepared for this sight..._

 

_A collapsed bookcase.... burn marks.... somebody was dead...._

_We couldn't tell who had been murdered..._

_We only saw an arm from under the collapsed bookcase..._

_One bloodied hand..._

_I can't believe that this killing game started up again..._

 

**DING DONG BING BONG!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, a body has been discovered, please report to the library... immediately!!!

 

_**Students Remaining: 6?** _

_**Traitor Remaining: 1?** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR] {ELIMINATED?}  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER] {ELIMINATED?}

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 


	36. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Deadly Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody was murdered in the library... the problem is that no one knows who it was...

_I... I can't believe it... another murder... we couldn't stop it..._

_But wait, who was under the rubble?_

 

**[Library]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Alright, where the hell is Toshi?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Do we even know that Toshi did this?

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] It's obvious isn't it?

Gouki Ono: [Idle] I mean... Haru has a point.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Yeah.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Guys please...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] It's not like the investigation matters, we'll just see Toshi at the trial.

_Monorisu appeared as usual, Monoyubi even more beat up than usual_

Monorisu: [Excited] AHA, It looks like it happened again!!!

Monoyubi: [Sad] WAHAA, Why do you all keep doing this?!!?

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Just tell Toshi to come out here so we can get him.

Monorisu: [Excited] Why would I go and do such a thing?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Because he did this!!

Monorisu: [Idle] Do you have proof?

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] I... I...

Monorisu: [Smug] Exactly!! Now you best get to investigating, the trial is coming soon.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Okay, let's get to it then guys...

_The investigation to find the killer is about to begin..._

 

**INVESTIGATION START!!!**

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Kenta... do you want to investigate together?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah, sure... let's go...

Monorisu: [Excited] You'll need this.

_Monorisu hands me the Monorisu File..._

 

**_Monorisu File 5_ **

**_The Victim of the Case is Unknown._ **

**_The Cause and Time of Death are Unknown._ **

**_The Victim has a Nonlethal Substance in their body._ **

 

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Is this it?

Monorisu: [Excited] Of course, Kenta, that's all the info I have on the body.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] This is bad...

**< Monorisu File 5> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We started by looking around and found 2 pairs of shoes... Riki's Sandals and Toshi's Crocs..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] I wonder what these are doing here...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] I don't know... but let's keep going...

**< Shoes> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We walked over to where Gouki and Haru were trying to move the rubble_

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Dammit, this shit isn't moving...

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] It's no use, we can't move it... I wonder what happened here...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I... I'm curious as to what's going on here too...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I'm sure we'll figure it out...

**< Bookcase and Rubble> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_I looked at the floor, noticing some odd burn marks on the ground..._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Huh... weird...

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] What is it Kenty?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] There are burn marks on the floor...

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Hmm... I wonder why...

**< Burn Marks> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_As we were walking through the library, Aki tripped over a trash can which fell over..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Shocked] Owowow!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Aki are you...

                           [Curious] What are these?

_I picked up a couple of coffee creamer containers... what were these doing here?_

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] What is it?!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Coffee Creamers...

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] That's kinda weird... no it's really weird... not really...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Still.. it's best to keep this in mind.

**< Empty Creamer Cups> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I think that's everything here...

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] What about that door?

_I saw Aki looking at an open door on the other side of the library._

_We approached the door... and... we were surprised..._

_The door led to a closet that was filled with weapons and dangerous items..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Scared] WEAPONS!?!?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] This was all in here? Knives, guns, matches, hammers...

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Kenta, did you just say matches?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Yeah, why?

                          [Realization] Oh... so the matches must've come from here.

_There was an already open box of matches... strange..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] One of the boxes is opened already...

_Did she read my mind?_

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Let's just keep this in mind... we still have to investigate the other places on this island.

**< Weapons Closet> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**< Match Box> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We walked out of the library... we inspected the rubble around us..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] We were too late in destroying the rubble... now someone is dead...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] Well, that's all in the past... we just need to avenge whoever is dead in the trial.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] But what if we don't find the culprit?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We will, I promise you.

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Thanks Kenty.

**< Outside Rubble> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

[Diner]

_Nothing in the diner was different..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] What are we doing here?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I just wanna check something... you said that the grease here was emptied, right?

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Yeah?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Thanks...

_I checked the grease trap in the kitchen... a hinge is broken..._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Odd... did you notice that the hinge was broken?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] No... was I supposed to?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] No, you're good... this is odd though.

**< Grease Trap Hinge> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_There was nothing else here... we left for the Grocery Store..._

 

[Grocery Store]

_What the hell?!?! The shelf that had all the coffee stuff had fallen over._

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] When did this happen?!!?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I don't know!? This wasn't any of us here!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] This has got to be related to the case somehow... right?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Yeah... but this looks like it's all that's in here..

**< Fallen Grocery Shelf> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

_We left and went to the last place on the island we could think of..._

 

[Police Station]

_Upon entering the police station, we saw a black trail of powder leading to the armory..._

_Upon getting to the armory, the place was in shambles... Maaya was trying to clean it up._

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Maaya, what happened here?

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] It was like this when I got here, I don't know what the hell happened.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] But none of us could do this.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] It could've been the killer... but I don't know.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] It's possible...

**< Black Trail> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

**< Armory> has been added to your Truth Bullets**

 

**BING BONG DING DONG!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Attention Passengers, your time is up!!! Please report down the Spiral Staircase in the Lounge to be taken to the Class Trial!!!

 

_Time is up... the three of us left... it was time to see which of the two killed..._

 

[Lounge]

_Odd... we had all gone down the spiral staircase... but only 5 of us are here..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Hey, where the fuck is Toshi?!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Class Trials are mandatory... but there are only 5 of us here...

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Yeah... maybe whoever it is already went down to the trial room.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I really hope we can figure this out fast... I'm scared...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We'll find who did this no matter what.

...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] That bastard is gonna get what's coming to him.

...

Gouki Ono: [Worried] I really hope whoever did this is down stairs...

...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] I'm gonna kill Toshi myself.

...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Do we really have to do this?

...

_After a while, the elevator opened up... we entered and it started to ascend..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] I'll never get used to this...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I can't believe we're doing this again because of Toshi.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Do we even know that this was Toshi?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] It's obvious that Toshi did this?!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Guys, we should stop fighting... we need to be ready for the trial.

_We were silent for a while after that... the elevator finally reached it's destination... we stepped out into the trial room..._

 

[Trial Room]

_The Trial Room this time around had a Game Show design to it, our podiums having question marks on the front and big buttons on the top... Kazu's podium had a portrait on it... her face crossed out with two swords.. directly to the left of it was a portrait with Riki's face... it had 'Traitor?' written on it... and then looking over to where Toshi is... his portrait was the same._

Monorisu: [Excited] Welcome folks to the battlegrounds for your Fifth Trial!!!

Monoyubi: [Angered]...

Monorisu: [Confused] That's odd, you aren't whining about how cruel this is...

Monoyubi: [Angered]...

Monorisu: [Excited] Anyway, let's get to this. Go to your trials everyone and we can finally get started!!!

_And here we were... it was time for the Fifth Class Trial_

_Somebody... somebody was dead... if only we knew who..._

_Whoever did it was not here... they were willing to kill all of us, at the risk of their own life..._

_It was time for hopefully our final Class Trial!!!_

 

_**Students Remaining: 6?** _

_**Traitor Remaining: 1?** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR] {ELIMINATED?}  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER] {ELIMINATED?}

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

_We'll figure this out, no matter what!?_


	37. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a true murder mystery on our hands folks, too bad we don't know who died at the hands of who. Can the crew figure out who was murdered or will they be sleeping with the fishes?

**_Monorisu File 5_ **

**The Victim of the Case is Unknown.**

**The Cause and Time of Death are Unknown.**

**The Victim has a Nonlethal Substance in their body.**

 

_**Shoes** _

**Two pairs of shoes were found near the rubble.**

**They were Riki's Sandals and Toshi's Crocs.**

 

_**Bookcase and Rubble** _

**The rubble of a bookcase, what caused the rubble is currently unknown.**

 

_**Burn Marks** _

**Mysterious burn marks found on the floor near the rubble, what caused the marks is currently unknown.**

 

_**Empty Creamer Cups** _

**Random coffee creamer cups found in the trash can in the library.**

 

_**Weapons Closet** _

**A closet that is filled with various weapons and supplies.**

**The reason it's here in the library is unknown.**

 

_**Match Box** _

**An open box of matches in the weapons closet.**

 

_**Outside Rubble** _

**The rubble that was caused by an explosion.**

**It is directly outside the main entrance to the library.**

 

_**Grease Trap Hinge** _

**A Broken Hinge that accesses the Grease Trap in the Diner.**

 

_**Fallen Grocery Shelf** _

**A tipped over shelf inside the grocery store.**

**It is currently unknown as to why it tipped over.**

 

_**Black Trail** _

**A black trail that leads to the Armory inside the Police Station.**

**It is unknown what the substance is.**

 

_**Armory** _

**The armory within the Police Station.**

**The inside area looked like a tornado struck it.**


	38. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Class Trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial to find the victim and culprit of this case begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold=Argue Points  
> Italicized=Agree Points

**CLASS TRIAL START!**

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Monorisu: [Idle] Now then, let's begin with an explanation of how the class trial works. During the trial you will present your arguments on who the killer is and vote on "whodunnit". If you manage to vote the correct killer, hereby known as the blackened, they alone will be punished. If you vote for the wrong person though, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened and that person will be taken back to the mainland. Now, this trial has a very special rule!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] What is that rule?

Monorisu: [Excited] Due to the circumstances of the case, we are going to begin this trial with the victim unknown to you.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Hey wait a minute that's not fair, not one bit!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Too bad, it's how we're playing the game today.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We'll just have to follow along.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] But for how long?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] All it'll take is finding the culprit.

_Our fifth case begins... I can't believe how far we've gotten..._

_The amount of people that were dead... was very much overwhelming... and now we were gonna be down to just five after today..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Soooo...

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] What is it Haru?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] We can all agree that Toshi is the killer right?

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Yeah, it would make the most sense that he did this.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Can we really jump to such a conclusion so early?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I don't think Riki is capable of something like this...

                         [In Thought] Plus, Toshi even said he was playing along with the game now.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We still gotta discuss it... Riki and Toshi are both still viable suspects.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Please don't be a pain, Kenta...

                      [Hyped] I'll just have to prove that Toshi did this!!!

_We're starting to get into some heavy debates... I have to move their mindset from Toshi being the main culprit..._

 

**[Class Trial Break]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Bullets

<Burn Marks>

<Monorisu File 5>

<Shoes>

<Weapons Closet>

 

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I can't believe you right now Kenta!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Putting the blame on your best friend!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] **Riki and Kenta were best friends?**

Gouki Ono: [Idle] That doesn't matter right now...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Please continue Haru.

Haru Mitsuki: [Hyped] The evidence is right in front of us...

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Was it the  _burn marks?_

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Are you talking about the  _Creamer Cups?_

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] It's probably some third option...

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Precisely Maaya!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] It was for sure the shoes!!!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Huh?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] The killer's shoes wouldn't be there!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] I'm pretty sure  **Toshi's shoes were missing**!!!

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Kenta Katayama: [INTERJECTION] NO THAT'S WRONG!!!

**BREAK!**

**{Toshi's shoes were missing -** **Shoes}**

 

**[Class Trial Solar Edition]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Don't do that Kenta!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Haru... did you even look at the pile of shoes?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Uuuuhhh... no...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] You fucking idiot!!!

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Both Riki and Toshi's shoes were in the pile.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] I remember that.. I looked at the pile at least.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] How does that even prove that Toshi was the culprit?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Though] I... I just thought the culprit would have taken their shoes with them is all...

 

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Actually... Haru has a point, why were both pairs of shoes present at the scene of the crime?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] It might've just been a distraction.

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] A distraction? How so?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Maybe the killer saw that the victim's shoes were left on the ground and left their own shoes.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Yeah, that's what I was thinking.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] God dammit... fine...

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] What next?

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Maybe we should figure out what happened with the bookcase.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] How exactly did that fall? Did it even cause the victim to die?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] That seems to be mo...

**CUT-IN HARU MITSUKI:** A HUSHA YO MOUTH!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I got you on this one!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Excuse me?

Haru Mitsuki: [Hyped] The bookcase most definitely cause the death.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Do you know that for sure?

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] Not for sure, but I'll show you!!!

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Blades:

<Burn Marks>

<Bookcase and Rubble>

<Empty Creamer Cups>

 

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You can't just say that the bookcase was used as a weapon..

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] How could it be used as a weapon?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Last I checked super strength wasn't possible.

 

**PUSH!!**

 

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] If the bookcase wasn't used to kill the victim...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] How were they killed?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] We found something that is not cash money...

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] We found those burn marks...

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Those burns marks came from a fire...

Haru Mitsuki: [Excited] That **killed the victim!!!**

Haru Mitsuki: [Hyped] FUCK YEAH!!!

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Kenta Katayama: [INTERJECTION] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!!!

**BREAK!**

**{killed the victim!!! - Burn Marks}**

 

**[New Classmate of the Dead]**

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Haru, you're wrong about the burn marks...

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] How am I wrong?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Look at the placement of the burn marks in comparison to the body.

                           [Idle] The burn marks are simply too far.

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Kenta has a point, plus we'd see burn marks on the parts of the body we saw.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Fine!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] Haru, are you okay?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I'm fine!! Leave me alone...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Guys, we need to focus on the case.

 

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Maaya Madarai: [Frustrated] Dammit...

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] Is something wrong Maaya?

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] We haven't gotten anywhere...

                         [In Thought] We need to find the cause of death...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I still don't get why you're trying to find a killer when we already know who it is.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What? You still think that it's Toshi?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Of course it's Toshi, we know that Riki would never do this.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Haru, we don't for sure that this was Toshi.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] And that's my problem with you!!!

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Haru, you need to calm down.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] You seriously need to calm down...

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] It's almost like you don't care...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Haru...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You don't care about this at all...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Haru, please...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Are you really okay with this?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Okay with what?

Haru Mitsuki: [Sobbing] Are you really okay with Riki being the Blackened?

_What? Am I... Am I really okay with this possibility?_

 

_**Am I okay with Riki being the Blackened?** _

_**> No I'm Not** _

_**> Yes I Am** _

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Kenta Katayama: [ANSWERING] ...

 

_I have to learn their identity no matter what..._

 

_I'm not really okay with this..._

 

_Riki can't be the culprit can he..._

 

_**Students Remaining: 6?** _

_**Traitor Remaining: 1?** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR] {ELIMINATED?}  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER] {ELIMINATED?}

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}


	39. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Class Trial 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenta was hit with a very hard question in the last part... let's see what would happen if he wasn't okay with the blackened...

_Am... am I really okay with Riki being the blackened...._

_No... I don't want him to be the blackened..._

 

**[Class Trial Odd Edition]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Well.. I'm waiting.

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] No... I'm not okay with it...

Haru Mitsuki: [Proud] Good, then let's get to voting!!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] No... I don't want to vote just yet..

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Why not?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I want to keep going over stuff until we figure out how Toshi did it...

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] That's a good idea.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] So what should we go over?

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Should we talk about what happened with the Bookcase?

Aki Sakamoto: [Curious] Did we ever figure out what happened with that?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] No, I don't think we did...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Let's go over that then...

_How did that even happen... and where did the rubble come from?_

 

**[Class Trial Heat Up]**

Truth Bullets

<Weapons Closet>

<Bookcase and Rubble>

<Match Box>

<Fallen Grocery Shelf>

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] What caused the Bookcase to fall over.

Aki Sakamoto: [Excited] Maybe it was  _pushed over!!!_

Aki Sakamoto: [Happy] Did I do good Kenty!?!?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Could it have been _knocked over in the blast?_

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Maybe someone _pushed it over with mind powers..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] How the hell does that make sense?!!?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] **Nothing makes sense anymore...**

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] What if it just _fell out of nowhere?_

Aki Sakamoto:[Idle] I think that would make sense...

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] Though **the bookcase was sturdy..**

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Even the sturdiest mountains can be leveled.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] NO THEY CAN'T!!!

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Kenta Katayama: [AGREEING] I AGREE!!!

Gouki Ono: [Excited] I knew it!!!

**BREAK!**

**{** _knocked over in the blast -_ **Bookcase and Rubble}**

 

**[Class Trial Odd Edition]**

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] That's it Gouki!!!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Huh?!

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] The bookcase was knocked over in the blast...

                           [Idle] If you look at it... there's rubble on top of the bookcase.

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] Surely it must've been knocked over in the blast...

                      [Idle] That's the only thing that makes sense..

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] So... now that that's over with, what next?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Let's see... matches used to burn some stuff... bookcase knocked over in blast....

                           [Confused] Odd... I can't really think of much else to do for this case...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Hmm...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Is something wrong Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] You... you changed your beliefs...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Excuse me...

 **CUT-IN AKI SAKAMOTO:** I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY!!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] You can't just change your mind on who the killer is based on how you feel about the truth!!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Aki... Riki killing Toshi doesn't really make much sense...

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] And why not?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] It's complicated alright...

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] It's something alright..

                       [Angry] It's a load of bullshit!!!

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

**MAKE YOUR ARGUMENTS**

Truth Blades

<Monorisu File 5>

<Empty Creamer Cups>

<Weapons Closet>

<Outside Rubble>

 

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] You can't just say Riki couldn't have been the culprit...

Aki Sakamoto: [Ticked] There's evidence pointing to Riki...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] There's... nothing...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] There's gotta be something...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Please...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] To... end...

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad]...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Aki?

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] You're right... there is nothing that proves that Riki did this...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] That bastard Toshi just refuses the show his face... he's causing us pain...

Gouki Ono: [Sad] This... this fucking sucks...

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] I... I just want this to be over....

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] Then... I'll do what Riki did all the other times...

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] What are you going to do?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] I'll go over the events of this crime...

                           [Prideful] FOR RIKI!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Go for it...

 

**[Class Trial Climax Reasoning]**

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. We ran from the blast

2\. Killer took Riki hostage

3\. Killer broke Riki's legs

4\. Killer blew up and caved in the library's entrance

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Killer discovered the weapons closet

2\. Killer retrieved their gun...

3\. Killer took some matches from the closet

4\. Killer shot Riki... ending his life..

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Time for the killer to hide..

2\. Killer took their shoes and Riki's shoes

3\. Shoes left somewhere

4\. The killer burned the areas around Riki

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

4, 2, 3, 1

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Bookcase knocked over in blast

2\. We placed explosives around the entrance..

3\. Body Discovered

4\. KABOOM!!!

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**[Class Trial Climax Return]**

Kenta Katayama: [Recreation] HERE'S HOW IT WENT DOWN!!

 

**ACT 1**

This whole case started with the culprit taking their victim hostage.

Their targeted victim for this case was Riki Hirota.

The killer entered the library with Riki at point blank... and triggered an explosion..

This explosion caved in the library's entrance.

We had no choice but to retreat for now and come up with a plan.

To prevent any attempts at escaping, Toshi broke Riki's legs.

 

**ACT 2**

The killer went to retrieve their gun so they could initiate their plan.

After getting their gun, they went back to Riki and shot him... thus ending his life.

While exploring the rest of the library, this case's culprit discovered a weapons closet.

They thought of a greater plan and decided to retrieve some matches..

 

**ACT 3**

After retrieving the matches, they went back out to where Riki's body was.

They took some matches and burned the areas around his body..

After that, the killer took their and Riki's shoes and put them someplace else...

The killer then went to a hiding place they most likely had prepped before.

 

**ACT 4**

While all that was happening, we took some explosives from the police station and placed them around the library's entrance.

We triggered the explosives which gave us an entrance into the library...

The explosion not only gave us an entrance, but it caused a bookcase to collapse and fall onto Riki's dead body..

This successfully hid the body of the case's victim...

And we discovered the body and began our investigation...

 

We knew it was you the whole time... the blackened that refuses to show his face... THIS WAS YOUR HANDIWORK TOSHI EGUCHI!!! THE ULTIMATE INFORMATION BROKER!!!

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

_There it was... the truth of this case.. we were finally able to avenge Riki's death..._

_He didn't die in vain..._

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] Where is that bastard?

Monorisu: [Excited] You get to see the killer after you vote.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] It's useless to try and reason with Monorisu...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Let's just vote and get this over with...

Gouki Ono: [Sad] I'm tired of this...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] Let's hurry up...

Monorisu: [Excited] Let's get to the voting then!!

                [Idle] Who will be chosen as the blackened, will you make the right choice or the incredibly wrong one. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

 

 

**VOTING TIME!**

**GOUKI ONO** voted for  **TOSHI EGUCHI**

 **TOSHI EGUCHI** voted for  **ABSENT**  

 **AKI SAKAMOTO** voted for  **TOSHI EGUCHI**

 **RIKI HIROTA** voted for  **ABSENT**

 **MAAYA MADARAI** voted for **TOSHI EGUCHI**

 **KENTA KATAYAMA** voted for  **TOSHI EGUCHI**

 **HARU MITSUKI** voted for **TOSHI EGUCHI**

 

 **VERDICT!** ****

**~TOSHI EGUCHI~**

 

 

**VERDICT IS INCORRECT!!!**

 

 

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Huh? Is this thing broken?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Yeah... isn't Toshi the killer?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] We didn't get this wrong did we?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] We didn't get this wrong...

Gouki Ono: [Idle] I'm sure of it..

Monorisu: [Laughing] You fucking idiots!!!

                [Excited] You lost the fifth trial!!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] What?!

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] This can't be...

Monoyubi: [Ticked] They didn't get it wrong... Toshi did do this..

Monorisu: [Excited] You know that Toshi didn't do this...

                 [Excited] No point in showing you the blackened.. because I have punishments prepared for each and every one of you!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] YOU BASTARD!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] I can't believe this...

Gouki Ono: [Worried] All of us?

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] No!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Crying] I don't wanna die!!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

**KENTA, AKI, MAAYA, GOUKI AND HARU HAVE GOTTEN THE WRONG ANSWER!!!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!!**

 

**[To Deep Fried Teruteru: Featuring Plant Wizard, Lucky Girl, Queen of Kamikaze, Human Shield and Meme Lord]**

 

_Everyone is standing horrified in the trial room when metal claws clamp around their neck..._

_They were pulled away into separated areas... all to be executed..._

 

TREE OF DEATH

{ULTIMATE GARDENER, KENTA KATAYAMA'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

_Kenta was thrown into a giant pot and Giant Monorisus were getting ready to shovel dirt into the pot._

 

MEME OVERLOAD

{ULTIMATE MEMER, HARU MITSUKI'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

_Haru was put into an electric chair like device and was chained in... Monorisus were getting ready to press a button to activate it._

 

AFTER SCHOOL LESSON

{ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT, AKI SAKAMOTO'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

_Aki was in a desk on a long conveyor belt ready to get crushed by a giant block of steel._

 

MADARAI AND THE 1000 YEAR GANG WAR

{ULTIMATE BANCHOU, MAAYA MADARAI'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

_Maaya was in a desolate wasteland, between two gangs... her own and a rival gang... they both started shooting and one another._

 

THE INDESTRUCTIBLE GOUKIMAN

{ULTIMATE BABYSITTER, GOUKI ONO'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

_Gouki was put into a superhero outfit and was thrown into a crib with a giant baby Monorisu... the Monorisu reached for him..._

 

_The Monorisus started shoveling dirt into the giant pot with Kenta in it... until he was buried up to his neck._

_The chair that Haru was in was turned on and started pumping his mind full of intense memes... you could see the memes in his eyes..._

_The converyor belt started bringing Aki towards the block..._

_Maaya was getting shot up by both gangs... she was attempting to avoid the bullets..._

_Gouki was being thrown around by the giant baby Monorisu..._

 

_Meanwhile, the Monorisus started filling the pot with a ton of water... there was no way Kenta could escape..._

_Haru's mind couldn't take all the memes... so his head exploded... he was dead..._

_Aki finally reached the giant block of steel and was crushed by it... she was dead..._

_Maaya... not being able to avoid the shots anymore was shot in the head... she was dead..._

_Gouki was hit against the side of the crib and his head popped off like an action figure... he was dead..._

 

_No longer being able to make an attempt to escape... Kenta had drowned due to the amount of water... he was dead..._

 

**[Emotions - Pokemon Black and White]**

**[As ???]**

_It's all my fault... everyone died because I was too selfish to reveal myself..._

_I... I... I don't know what to do now..._

_I can't show my face anywhere ever again..._

_I... my life is ruined... my friends are gone..._

_We were supposed to escape together..._

 

Riki Hirota: [Crying] Why did I have to do it?!

                  [Sad] There had to be some other way...

                  [Crying] Why... why did I have to be so foolish..

                  [Sad] I'm a criminal... 15 people died... we could have all survived this hell...

                  [Crying] I don't want this...

                  [Sad] I'm stuck here... I'd rather be stuck here forever and live with what I've done..

 

_I have no other choice..._

 

**_Good Ending Achieved..._ **

 

**_You've collected "Your Friend's Mementos"_ **

**_Kenta- Kenta's gloves that he always wore... all the sweat he poured into keeping plants alive were put into these gloves.._ **

**_Haru- Haru's headband that has countless sponsors and brands... you feel a sense of happiness coming from it..._ **

**_Aki- Aki's hoodie that she always wore... you had a sense of growth from touching it..._ **

**_Maaya- Maaya's bat that she sometimes had with her... you feel a sense of strength coming from it..._ **

**_Gouki- Gouki's sandals that he always wore... you want to protect your friends while wearing these..._ **

 

_At least... I wanted to protect my friends... I'll live with what I did forever..._

 

_**Students Remaining: 1**_

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  **WINNER**  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD

DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD  
DEAD


	40. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Class Trial 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had what would happen if Kenta was not okay with the blackened... now here's what happens if he really is okay with the blackened.

**TRIAL RESUME!**

_Am... am I really okay with Riki being the blackened...._

_Yes... I don't know why but I am... if there's a slim chance that he is... we need to discuss the possibility..._

 

**[Heartless Journey]**

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] Guys... I'm sorry... but I really do think that Riki is this case's blackened.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] You little... how could you do this?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] It's just that...

                          [Sad] We have a 50 percent chance of getting this right... and if Toshi isn't the blackened... we need to discuss it..

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Kenty has a point...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] You really think our friend did this?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] I can't believe this Kenta!!

                  [Irritated] I can't believe you think that Riki did this.

 **CUT-IN MONORISU:** QUIET DOWN CLASS!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Looks like we have another split decision... you lot know what that means!!!

                [Really Excited] Now it's time to introduce the Despair Liner's very own morphinominal trial grounds!

 

**[Class Trial Scrum Debate]**

**WHO IS THIS CASE'S CULPRIT?**

**TOSHI IS THE CULPRIT!**

**Haru Mitsuki: ???, ???**

**Maaya Madarai: ???, ???**

**Gouki Ono: ???, ???**

 

**RIKI IS THE CULPRIT!**

**Kenta Katayama: Bookcase, Done, Alive**

**Aki Sakamoto: Riki, Legs, Rubble**

 

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] How could you think that Riki did this?

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] What about Riki's broken legs?

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Riki wouldn't have been able to knock over the bookcase...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] What about the rubble in the library?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] There's no way Riki would have done something like this.

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] I want Riki to be alive as much as you do... but not like this...

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] How could you think that **Riki** did this?  
Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] It's not a matter of if **Riki** could do this, there's still a chance he committed the crime.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] What about Riki's broken **legs**?  
Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] Do we know for sure that Riki was the one whose **legs** were broken?

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Riki wouldn't have been able to knock over the **bookcase**...  
Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Riki may have set up some sort of mechanism to knock over the  **bookcase**...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] What about the **rubble** in the library?  
Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] The  **rubble** probably came from when we broke into the library.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] There's no way Riki would have **done** something like this.  
Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Don't you get it, Riki could have **done** this.

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] I want Riki to be **alive** as much as you do... but not like this...  
Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Riki is **alive** , he just needs to show himself.

 

Team Kenta: [CONFIDENT] THIS IS OUR ANSWER!!!

**BREAK!**

 

**[Class Trial Future Edition]**

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Guys... I know you don't want Riki to be the culprit... but it's all we have...

                          [Idle] Can you guys please hear me out?

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] I... I may not agree with it... but I'll at least hear you out.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] As will I...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked]...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Haru? Are you okay?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Just a little pissed that you guys are so insistent that Riki is the culprit..

Kenta Katayma: [Worried] Come on Haru... you know that there is a possibility that Riki did this.

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked]...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Haru you need to...

 **CUT-IN MAAYA MADARAI:** SHUT UP!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] You need to leave him alone Kenta...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Wait what?

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Let Haru believe what he wants...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] We all need to be on board with this if we want to move on... don't you see...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] I'll just need some kind of proof that Riki did this then.

 

**[Class Trial Cross Swords]**

Truth Blades

<Black Trail>

<Empty Creamer Cups>

<Grease Trap Hinge>

<Monorisu File 5>

 

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Before I can totally believe you...

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I need some actual proof that Riki could have done this...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Because, to make it frank...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Just saying that this was Riki...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Doesn't really count as proof...

 

**PUSH!**

 

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I have proof...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I just need somewhere to reveal it...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] What we collected isn't enough...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] The  **grease trap hinge** provided nothing...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] The  **creamer cups** are fucking pointless...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] That  **black trail** is the worst!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] There's nothing that can help us...

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Kenta Katayama: [INTERJECTION] I'LL CUT THROUGH YOUR WORDS!!!

**BREAK!**

**{creamer cups - Empty Creamer Cups}**

 

**[Class Trial Dawn Edition]**

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Listen... I know this is a long shot... but what if the weapon was coffee creamer?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Are you fucking kidding me?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Just hear me out real quick... Toshi is lactose intolerant..

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Yeah... so?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] What if Toshi was tricked into drinking coffee with the creamer?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Actually... that would make sense if you think about it...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] No it isn't... Toshi is way too smart to be tricked like that!!!

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] Please stop screaming...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Not until I get my proof that Toshi drank the creamer!!!

 **BOSS CUT-IN HARU:** TIME FOR A FLAME WAR!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] Coffee creamer is a shitty weapon!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Don't you remember?

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] I don't give a shit right now... I want to defend my friend!!!

 

**[HYPER NEW A.A.]**

Armament 1: Twitter Armor

Dumb Ass!!!

You don't get it do you?!

I don't wanna hear your whining!!!

Just shut up with this bullshit!!!

Haru: [Pain] AGGHH

 

Armament 2: Laughing Crying Shield

Give up!!!

Stop this bullshit!!

Riki didn't do this!!!

You know it Kenta!!!

I refuse to let you win!!!

Haru: [Pain] DAMMIT!!!

 

Armament 3: Censored Sword

I'll fucking end you!!!

You know you don't want it to be this way!!!

Just stop this bullshit!!!

This can't be right!!!

Kenta PLEASE!!!

Haru: [Pain] OWOWOWOW

 

**FINAL BLOW!**

**Where's your proof that Toshi was killed with Coffee Creamer?**

1\. risu

2\. five

3\. Mono

4\. file

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

Kenta Katayama: [CONFIDENT] IT ENDS HERE!!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Pain] GOD DAMMIIIIIIIIIIT!!!

 

**[Moon on the Water]**

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] I... I...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] I'm sorry Haru... it's just...

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] Just tell me your damn proof!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] The monorisu file states that the culprit has a nonlethal substance inside their body...

                          [In Thought] What if it's a substance that is normally nonlethal to most people.. like a dairy product...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] That... that would explain why the creamer cups were empty...

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] ...Hiri...

Gouki Ono: [Sad] ...Is this the truth?

Kenta Katayama: [Nodding]

Haru Mitsuki: [Crying] Let's just vote and get this bullshit over with...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] No... it would only be proper to go over everything that happened first... everything that we found during our investigation...

_Everyone was sad... but I knew that I had to do this... I have to go over what happened with the case... just like Riki does..._

 

**[Class Trial Climax Reasoning]**

______, ______, ______, ______

1\. We ran from the blast

2\. Toshi took Killer hostage

3\. Killer broke Toshi's legs

4\. Toshi blew up and caved in the library's entrance

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Killer gave Toshi the coffee

2\. Killer made Toshi some coffee

3\. Toshi drank it and had an allergic reaction

4\. Coffee is poisoned

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

2, 4, 1, 3

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Killer took and scattered shoes

2\. Killer took matches

3\. Area around Toshi burnt

4\. Killer discovered weapons closet

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

4, 2, 3, 1

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Killer hid somewhere

2\. KABOOM!!!

3\. Killer knocked over bookcase

4\. We rigged explosives to the door

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 1, 4, 2

 

______, ______, ______, _______

1\. Body Discovered

2\. Killer caused distractions all over the island

3\. Rubble all over the place

4\. Killer slipped out

 

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

.......................

3, 1, 4, 2

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

**[Class Trial Climax Return]**

Kenta Katayama: [Recreation] HERE'S HOW IT WENT DOWN!!

 

**ACT 1**

This whole case started with the culprit being taken hostage by the case's victim, Toshi.

The killer was at gunpoint, with Toshi holding a gun up to their head and entered the library...

After entering the library and explosion was triggered...

This explosion caved in the library's entrance.

We had no choice but to retreat for now and come up with a plan.

To prevent any attempts at escaping, the culprit broke Toshi's legs.

 

**ACT 2**

The culprit decided to make some coffee for Toshi, but ended up tainting the coffee.

The culprit knowingly added coffee creamer to it, which was very deadly to Toshi...

Toshi was highly lactose intolerant...

Toshi had started drinking the coffee... he had a severe allergic reaction...

Toshi would die of it shortly after...

 

**ACT 3**

Shortly after, the killer discovered the weapon's closet and got another plan...

They collected matches from the closet and went back over to where Toshi had died...

They burned some of the areas around Toshi to confuse the cause of death...

The culprit then took his and Toshi's shoes and scattered them...

 

**ACT 4**

The killer next decided to knock over the bookcase...

To do this, they most likely climbed on top of it and pushed their back against it to topple it over...

After that, the killer had to hide somewhere...

We started rigging explosives to the library cave in and set the explosives off...

 

**ACT 5**

Rubble got all over the place, including on top of the bookcase...

We had discovered the body... we didn't know who it was at first...

Us being distracted by the body gave the killer a chance to slip out..

They caused distractions all over the island...

Knocking over shelves, making random trails and destroying the armory...

 

I never would have thought that you were capable of this... my best friend... but the killer is you... RIKI HIROTA, THE ULTIMATE ANIMATOR!!!

 

 

**[Clair de Lune]**

_I can't believe it..._

_Everyone was quiet... no one wanted to say anything..._

_We just wanted to vote and get it over with..._

Monorisu: [Bored] Hmm? Tough crowd...

                [Idle] Who will be chosen as the blackened, will you make the right choice or the incredibly wrong one. Also refusing to vote will result in your death, so you better vote for someone.

 

 

**VOTING TIME!**

**GOUKI ONO** voted for  **RIKI HIROTA**

 **TOSHI EGUCHI** voted for  **ABSENT**  

 **AKI SAKAMOTO** voted for **RIKI HIROTA**

 **RIKI HIROTA** voted for  **ABSENT**

 **MAAYA MADARAI** voted for **RIKI HIROTA**

 **KENTA KATAYAMA**  voted for  **RIKI HIROTA**

 **HARU MITSUKI** voted for  **RIKI HIROTA**

 

**VERDICT!**

**~RIKI HIROTA~**

 

**VERDICT IS CORRECT!!!**

 

_This hell will never end will it?_

 

_**True Ending Achieved...** _

 

_Why did you have to do it Riki?_

 

_**Students Remaining: 6** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]   
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER] {ELIMINATED}

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}


	41. Chapter 5: The True Meaning-Class Trial 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case's culprit has finally been found... but just where is Riki?

**TRIAL END!**

 

**[Heaven Almost Hell]**

Monorisu: [Excited] Once again, you have done it.

                 [Really Excited] The Blackened that killed Toshi Eguchi was indeed Riki Hirota, the Ultimate Animator.

_It was true... Riki really did kill Toshi.._

_But... where is Riki?_

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] But... but... why?

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Where is he?

Gouki Ono: [Curious] Yeah... where is he?

Monorisu: [Excited] He should be arriving anytime now.

_After a few minutes... the elevator opens and he's standing there..._

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Did... did you guys miss me?

_All of a sudden, Maaya had ran over to Riki and was holding him in a hug._

Maaya Madarai: [Sad] Riki... why did you do it?

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I.. had no choice.

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Was Toshi going to kill you?

Riki Hirota: [Sad] Yes... but I didn't want to risk him learning my secret..

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Secret?

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] Wait... Riki, are you the... traitor?

_Riki stood there in silence for a few seconds..._

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I'm sorry... I didn't learn until now that I was being used to keep an eye on everyone...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] Oh...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] So... you... you were our motive?

Riki Hirota: [Idle] Yes... I was the traitor... I... I'm sorry.

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] You didn't know, right?

Riki Hirota: [Miserable] Yes...

                  [Crying] I... I didn't want to do it.

Monoyubi: [Angry] You can't kill him... not now... he's the killing game's traitor.

Monorisu: [Angry] Oh shut your fucking mouth. I've had enough of you.

_Monorisu took out a button and pressed it, causing Monoyubi to explode_

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] WHAT THE FUCK?!

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Monoyubi!!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Why did you do that?

Monorisu: [Excited] I wanted to, she was getting on my nerves.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] That's no reason to just kill someone.

                         [Sad] Anyway, she was right. If Riki really did work with you, you can't execute him.

Monorisu: [Excited] Of course I can. It'd totally be a waste of a punishment... Now that you mention it.

                [Really Excited] I'VE PREPARED A SPECIAL PUNISHMENT FOR RIKI HIROTA, THE ULTIMATE ANIMATOR!!!

Riki Hirota: [Crying] Please, DON'T!!!

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] RIKI!!!

Monorisu: [Excited] LET'S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT!!! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!

 

**RIKI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!!!**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!!!**

 

**[To Please Insert Coin: Featuring the Trickster Fox]**

 

THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

{ULTIMATE ANIMATOR, RIKI HIROTA'S EXECUTION EXECUTED}

 

_Riki is sitting in the middle of a room, in a line of Monoyubi plushies..._

_A giant tank with a hammer comes from the wall and gets ready to start crushing the Monoyubi plushies..._

_As it approaches Riki he spots and exit and starts to run for it..._

_As he runs through a hallway, a giant rolling bomb starts to chase after him..._

_Riki keeps running until he ends up in a closed off room... a claw starts to rapidly drop anvils in the room..._

_The anvils keep dropping until he is mostly surrounded by anvils... and then..._

_A bomb falls and drops into his hands..._

_He looks at it horrified.._

_3..._

_2.._

_1._

**_BOOM!!!_ **

_Riki Hirota was dead..._

_PUNISHMENT END!_

 

**[Moon on the Water]**

_The room was very quiet... he was really dead..._

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] I... I can't believe it... he's.. he's..

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] He's dead... just like that...

Haru Mitsuki: [Sad] He didn't deserve this... he never even knew...

Gouki Ono: [Sad] We... we need to end this...

Kenta Katayama: [Sad] Riki...

_I felt the tears running down my face... the man I called my best friend had really killed someone... and now he died..._

Monorisu: [Excited] I hope you had fun with that, now you're down 2 more students.... I gotta run and prepare for something.. 

_Monorisu left and the elevator door opened... we all entered and the elevator went up..._

 

_Later that Night_

**[The Bow]**

**[Emotions PKMN Black and White]**

_We all decided to sit out here... it was starting to get colder outside... a sign that winter was coming..._

_Most likely it would start snowing soon on the island... meaning that we would have to prepare for winter..._

_Though.. I can't get Riki off my mind.._

_Our friend, who had been through so much with us, was gone forever... I can't believe it._

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] Riki...

Aki Sakamoto: [Sad] It'll be okay Maaya...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] We can't let anybody else die...

Haru Mitsuki: [Curious] What's that Kenta?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] We need to do something about this game once and for all.

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Are you saying?

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We need to find the mastermind of this killing game.

 

_**Students Remaining: 5** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR] {ELIMINATED}  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER] {ELIMINATED}

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}

 

_**You've collected "Riki's Memento"** _

_**The headphones that Riki always had around his neck... holding these gives you a sense of Hope...** _

 

_**NEXT TIME: Chapter 0: Need Be** _


	42. Chapter 0: Need Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the wait from the end of Chapter 5 but I've been busy with stuff irl. After this chapter there will be a bit of a hiatus for the winter break but we will right back into Seas of Hope after I get back. 
> 
> To hold you over until then, I have a question for you.
> 
> Who do you think is the game's Mastermind and Why?

_An Unknown Number of Months Ago_

_Location: Unknown_

 

_15 students are sitting in a classroom... just talking to one another._

 

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm so sorry that I couldn't get the reservations... you gotta get them months in advanced.

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Dammit... that restaurant is the swankiest place in the city...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm so sorry Maaya... we're just gonna have to figure something else out for our date on Friday...

Erin Ando: [In Thought] Have you thought of doing a game night?

                 [Tired] You can play a nice coop game to get closer...

Zashiki Takahashi: [Sleazy] Maybe some sexy cooking!

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] The fuck is sexy cooking?

Zashiki Takahashi: [Proud] Well, it's...

_Erin covered Zashiki's mouth_

Erin Ando: [Worried] It's best you don't know.

Keiko Toyama: [Excited] I have an idea!!

                       [Hyped] We should totally play a game of basketball!! It's been forever since we've done that!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Fuck no!! That's fucking stupid!!

Kanto Iida: [Smug] That's only because you caused your team to lose...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] That's not the reason dumbass... there's no point in playing basketball...

Keiko Toyama: [Ticked] No point?!?!

Riku Shiroma: [Idle] Kenta... you really do need to calm down.

                       [As Puppymaru] Yeah! Though maybe we would benefit if you died from bursting a blood vessel.

                       [As Kittenmaru] That's not nice...

Hanto Orio: [In Thought] Perhaps you need to meditate, Mr Katayama.

Aina Kaneko: [Laughing] You know that shit won't work on dick breath over there!!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] The fuck did you call me you whore!?

Aina Kaneko: [Angry] Who the fuck are you calling a whore?

Airi Kaneko: [Proud] You two!! Cease your arguing!

Kenta Katayama: [Angry] Fuck this!!

_Kenta walks out_

Kazu Izumi: [Ticked] Ya bloke, get the hell back here!! You're going to miss class!!

_Kazu goes after him._

Toshi Eguchi: [In Thought] Let him get lost...

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Let him blow off some steam man.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] It's important to calm down a bit.

_Kenta and Kazu run back into the room panicked_

Kenta Katayama: [Scared] We have to fuck run and get out of here!!

Toshi Eguchi: [Confused] What? Why?

Kazu Izumi: [Scared] There are Reserve Course Students killing Ultimate Students.

Riki Hirota: [Confused] That's ins...

_A gun shot can be heard in the background as well as screaming._

Haru Mitsuki: [Scared] Fuck, we need to fucking run!!

_Everyone piled out of the room in panic and tried to escape the school when some people, that weren't students, stopped them_

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] Move, we need to get out of here.

???: [Idle] We're here to help you escape.

Kanto Iida: [Confused] Why us?

???: [Idle] Everything will be explained later...

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] Why not no...

_One of the guys shot Maaya with a tranquilizer dart..._

Kazu Izumi: [Confused] What in the blazes was that for?

_They proceeded to shoot us with tranquilizer darts... until we were all down..._

 

_Everything after that was a blur... I felt like I had been asleep for years..._

 

_I don't know how long it has been since this event..._

 

_I remember the Reserve Course Students killing off Ultimate Students... I never knew why._

 

_Though.. I will soon learn what happened with us and all those students..._

 

**_CHAPTER 0 END_ **

 

**_Next Time: Chapter 6: Goodbye My Friend_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one is much shorter than other chapters but it's supposed to be this way.  
> All will be explained in the upcoming chapters.


	43. Chapter 6: Goodbye My Friend-Daily Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is here and so is the Mastermind Case... I hope you enjoy what is to come.
> 
> I want to hear any theories you have on what will happen in the mastermind case... don't be afraid to share.

_It had been three weeks since Riki has been executed... the Fall months had passed and Winter had set itself upon Monolulu Island... What was about the happen surprised the rest of us._

_Monorisu had been trying to get us to kill each other with countless motives... we didn't listen... we resisted... we gave up on trying to escape..._

 

**[Plaza]**

_Our group had been sitting around a fire pit we made in the plaza... all of us in winter clothes..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Tired] I can't take this anymore... I hate living here.

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We don't have any other choice... there's really no point in trying to escape anymore...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Haru has a point... we can't exactly stay here forever.

Gouki Ono: [Idle] Yeah, we can only stay here for so long... who knows when we'll run out of food and drinking water.

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Riki wouldn't have given up on trying to escape...

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Well Riki's dead now!!

_It was now silent... we were back to just sitting around a fire in the snow..._

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Sorry... I'm just a bit on edge.

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] We all are... Monorisu has been providing us with motives non stop...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Remember yesterday when she was messing with the temperature on the ship... that was a pretty lack luster motive.

Haru Mitsuki: [In Thought] What about the time limit that she chickened out on?

Aki Sakamoto: [In Thought] The most stupid one was the giant hammer.

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] I wonder what she was trying to accomplish exactly...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] I'm not afraid of some stupid ass hamm...

_All of a sudden... we heard someone calling out for help..._

Gouki Ono: [Confused] What was that noise?

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] It sounded like a person...

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] That's odd... aren't we the only people on this island?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Let's go check it out... we gotta be safe though.

 

**[City Outskirts]**

_After a while we finally found someone passed out in the bush... they were wearing what looked like a cruise ship uniform..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Is he a cruise ship worker?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Looks like it...

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Do you think he's working with the people that kidnapped us?

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Hard to tell... we should probably tie him up just in case.

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] Good idea Gouki.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Is it though?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] We need answers... Gouki and Haru you two keep him here while me, Maaya and Aki go look for some rope.

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] On it...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] Okay...

_Me Maaya and Aki left to go look for some rope... we tied him up and bought him to the ship, we decided to keep him in the lounge._

 

**[Lounge Area]**

_We waited until the worker woke up._

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] I have a bad feeling about this...

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] This is probably our best bet...

Gouki Ono: [Idle] If anybody would know anything, wouldn't it be a cruise ship worker?

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] Hmm... well, if this guy is dangerous... at least he'll be tied up when he wakes up.

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] I'm just lost on why he would be calling for help.

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] Did you find any weapons on him?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] Not that I remember.

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Then he's not dangerous...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We can't risk it...

_The guy was finally waking up... he was scared._

Cruise Ship Worker: [Worried] H-hey... what the fuck is happening here? Why am I tied up?

Haru Mitsuki: [Angry] Who are you and why did you trap us?!?!

Cruise Ship Worker: [Confused] W-what?

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] Okay Haru... maybe we should have someone else do this...

Cruise Ship Worker: [Confused] I... what's happening?

Kenta Katayama: [In Thought] I'm sorry about Haru... he's kinda stupid...

Haru Mitsuki: [Ticked] HEY!!

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] Do you know... do you know why we're here?

Cruise Ship Worker: [Worried] I don't know who any of you are... you all just tied me up... I should be asking why I'm here!!

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] Can I hurt him now?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] NO!

 

**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!**

Monorisu: [Excited] Hey hey hey... I have a super duper surprise for you. Please report to the Hirota Cabin!!

 

_What... why Riki's room... well... it doesn't matter..._

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] Hmm... I have a bad feeling about this... we should probably all go.

Cruise Ship Worker: [Scared] W-what about me!?

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] We'll deal with you later.

Cruise Ship Worker: [Worried] Wait... you can't just leave me here!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Idle] We can and we will...

 

**[Hirota Cabin]**

_We were standing outside the room... Monorisu was no where to be found... all we found was a note on the floor..._

Aki Sakamoto: [Confused] 'Enter the room'. What does that mean?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] I wonder why Monorisu wants us to enter Riki's room...

Haru Mitsuki: [Worried] Oh god, she's gonna kill us isn't she?!

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] It's probably just another stupid motive...

_I felt a random buzz and my vision ended up all blurry... kinda like computer static._

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What the hell!? Did anybody else see that?

Maaya Madarai: [Confused] See what?

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] My vision was all weird...

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] It's probably nothing... let's just go inside.

_Maaya opened the door and she was surprised... almost like she was in tears._

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] I... I...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] What is it?

_Maaya ran into the room... and we followed... we were surprised by what we saw..._

_It was him... he was alive... Riki was alive..._

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] What the hell! We saw Riki get blown up!!

_Riki and Maaya were in a deep embrace... almost like they hadn't seen one another in months..._

 

**[Story will now be from Riki's Perspective]**

_I don't know what happened... but I was still somehow alive..._

Riki Hirota: [Sad] I...

Maaya Madarai: [Crying] I can't believe it... you're... you're still alive... but how?

Riki Hirota: [Crying] I don't know...

Kenta Katayama: [Worried] This has got to be some kind of trick...

Aki Sakamoto: [Worried] Definitely.

_Monorisu finally appeared_

Monorisu: [Excited] No tricks up my sleeve. This is 100% the real Riki Hirota!!

Gouki Ono: [Confused] That's impossible... once you die you can't come back to life.

Monorisu: [Excited] Remember the ghosts?

Gouki Ono: [Confused] Yeah!

Monorisu: [Excited] The supernatural is possible!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] But... he was blown to smithereens!!

Monorisu: [Excited] Doesn't matter!!

                [Super Excited] Because I have an interesting proposition for you.

Kenta Katayama: [Curious] What is this proposition?

Monorisu: [Idle] You'll have to just wait and see... come to the Lounge tomorrow morning.

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Dammit... stop bullshitting us... we want some answers!!

Monorisu: [Idle] Like I said, you have to wait until tomorrow!!!

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] So be it... we can wait a little bit longer...

Kenta Katayama: [Confused] Are you sure?

Riki Hirota: [Happy] Of course... we can catch up for a bit... nothing wrong with that.

Gouki Ono: [Excited] Just one more night, alright Kenta?

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] Fine...

Monorisu: [Excited] Excellent... have a fun night y'all!!!

_Monorisu had left rather hastily... we caught up for the next few hours and had dinner in the diner... Haru is surprisingly a good cook..._

_We all decided to head to bed... but me and Maaya stayed up a bit longer to have some alone time..._

 

**[The Bow]**

Maaya Madarai: [Idle] I missed you...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] I missed you too...

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Did you regret killing Toshi?

_I... I wasn't sure about how I should react to that..._

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] It's fine if you don't want to say it... I'm just trying to make small talk...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] It's not that... I'm just not sure if I regret it or not...

Maaya Madarai: [Worried] Coming from my background... you learn to not think about it...

Riki Hirota: [Worried] I'm just scared about what will happen tomorrow... what is Monorisu going to do to us?

Maaya Madarai: [In Thought] There's really no saying what'll happen... we should probably get to sleep...

Riki Hirota: [Idle] You're right...

_Me and Maaya hugged before we separated and went to our separate rooms..._

 

**[The Next Morning]**

**[Outside the Lounge Area]**

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] It's almost time... Monorisu might finally give us the chance to leave...

Kenta Katayama: [Idle] We'll have to do whatever we need to to escape...

Gouki Ono: [In Thought] This might be our only chance...

Maaya Madarai: [Ticked] We'll fight for what we believe...

Aki Sakamoto: [Idle] We got this!!

Haru Mitsuki: [Hyped] We'll defeat the mastermind no matter what!!!

_We finally entered the Lounge..._

 

**[Lounge Area]**

_We... we entered to find a surprising scene... they told me about the cruise worker... but..._

_We found him dead... all life was gone from his eyes... he has something wrapped around his neck... his eyes were bloodshot..._

_Any answers we could get from him were gone..._

_Monorisu was standing in front of him..._

Monorisu: [Excited] There ya go folks!!! Here's your proposition!!!

Kenta Katayama: [Ticked] You call this a proposition? He's fucking dead!!!

Gouki Ono: [Ticked] What are we supposed to do with a dead guy?

Monorisu: [Excited] What did you do with all the other dead people before?

Riki Hirota: [Realization] You... you want us to investigate his death and find the killer, don't you...

Monorisu: [Excited] Yup... I can confirm that the mastermind and killer are one in the same... if you find the killer, you'll find this game's mastermind.

Maaya Madarai: [Curious] Are you serious?

Aki Sakamoto: [Surprised] Really?!

Monorisu: [Excited] Of course!! Though, you won't find much evidence here.

Haru Mitsuki: [Confused] What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Monorisu: [Excited] You'll find your evidence behind the large gate that leads to Monolulu Village, an area that was intended to be residences for those that leave here.

Riki Hirota: [In Thought] So.. does that mean...

Monorisu: [Excited] Get your ass on over to the gate and we'll begin your final investigation!!!

_We all began to leave... and as we were heading over... those that had died up to this point were flowing through my mind..._

_Erin... you were trying to lead us through these tough times, only for you to end up dead..._

_Zashiki... you were trying to protect us from Toshi... you risked your own life to help us..._

_Keiko... you may have been a murderer yourself, but you kept spirits up when morale was low..._

_Kanto... you killed to avenge your own sister... you just wanted to be a good brother..._

_Riku... you were a good person, albeit a bit weird... we'll miss you no matter what..._

_Hanto... you were smart and you even attempted to solve the third case quick, though you died in the process..._

_Aina... you didn't deserve death, you didn't even know that you were killing..._

_Airi... you had such a big heart... we'll allow your legacy as Bunny Flare to live on..._

_Kazu... you took over as leader after Erin died... you sacrificed yourself for the sake of the group..._

_and Toshi... you may have not been on our side... but you helped me realize that there was more to this game that what was let on..._

_I even thought about those around me..._

_Kenta... you were my best friend and I was able to watch you grow as a person..._

_Aki... you grew as a person too, you've changed in the short time we were all together..._

_Gouki... you were the strongest person among us, both physically and mentally..._

_Haru... you put a smile on everyone's faces when we were all down..._

_One of you is responsible for trapping all of us here... I'm not looking forward to this trial but we gotta do what we gotta do..._

_It's up to me..._

_Riki... I've been solving case after case and I must do it again... but this time I have to convict one of my closest friends..._

_Everything is at stake... we have to fight to escape this never ending hell..._

_We have to figure out the mystery of this killing game and how I came back to life..._

 

_**Students Remaining: 6** _

RIKI HIROTA[ULTIMATE ANIMATOR]  
KENTA KATAYAMA[ULTIMATE GARDENER]  
KANTO IIDA[ULTIMATE APOCAYLPSE PREPPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HANTO ORIO[ULTIMATE ESPER] {ELIMINATED}  
HARU MITSUKI[ULTIMATE MEMER]  
GOUKI ONO[ULTIMATE BABYSITTER]  
RIKU SHIROMA[ULTIMATE PALEONTOLOGIST] {ELIMINATED}  
TOSHI EGUCHI[ULTIMATE INFO BROKER] {ELIMINATED}

MAAYA MADARAI[ULTIMATE BANCHOU]  
AKI SAKAMOTO[ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT]  
KAZU IZUMI[ULTIMATE METAL SMITH] {ELIMINATED}  
AIRI KANEKO[ULTIMATE HERO] {ELIMINATED}  
AINA KANEKO[ULTIMATE MAKEUP ARTIST] {ELIMINATED}  
ERIN ANDO[ULTIMATE EXECUTIVE] {ELIMINATED}  
KEIKO TOYAMA[ULTIMATE BASKETBALL STAR] {ELIMINATED}  
ZASHIKI TAKAHASHI[ULTIMATE SOUS CHEF] {ELIMINATED}


End file.
